Harry Potter and the Dark Signs
by Belcris
Summary: A year has passed since the downfall of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. It should have been the beginning of an age of peace and prosperity. Unfortunately for Harry Potter, something dark is moving in the shadows.
1. Homecoming

_"And what rough beast, its hour come round at last,_

_Slouches towards Bethlehem to be born"_

_William Butler Yeats_

_"The Second Coming"_

**Chapter 1: Homecoming**

Time has a way of passing quickly when you are not paying attention to it. For Harry Potter, time seemed to have slipped by him in the blink of an eye. It seemed like only the previous day that he had seen Ginny off for her last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and now it was May again and he was expected at the school to take part in a ceremony to remember Tom's defeat and those that had fallen to ensure that defeat.

Dressed in his finest dress robes, jet-black with emerald green trim, Harry felt torn concerning his expected presence at the ceremony. On the one hand it would give him a chance to spend some time with Ginny Weasley, the love of his life, something he had looked forward to for days. On the other hand, it would put him once more in the public eye which, was something Harry had done his best to avoid at all cost over the last year. Harry supposed that he could not blame the magical community for wanting to know all about his life, but he also felt that he should be allowed some privacy.

"Oi! You done primping yet?" Ron Weasley, Harry's best mate and flat mate, bellowed from the ground floor.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley," Hermione Granger screamed down at her boyfriend, "if you yell at me like that again, you'll be sleeping in your own room for the next month."

"I was talking to Harry," Ron bellowed right back.

"Oh," Hermione said in a pleasant tone as she walked past Harry's room. "Well that's different then."

"How about you both bloody well shut it," Lavender Brown said with a laugh as she joined Hermione on her way downstairs.

Originally Lavender was only going to be a temporary houseguest but over time she had become like part of the family. Her boyfriend, Neville Longbottom, spent almost as much time at 12 Grimmauld Place as he did at Hogwarts where he worked with Professor Sprout. Harry rather liked having his home filled with so many friends and he hoped to add one more just as soon as Ginny finished school.

Walking out of his room, Harry could not help but get into the act as he yelled down the stairs, "how about all three of you pucker up and kiss my arse?"

"I'd take you up on that, Harry," Lavender said with a giggle, "but Ginny would kill me."

"You would be the lucky one," Hermione said to Lavender. "What she would do to Harry would make a troll look tame."

Glancing at his watch, Harry saw that they still had plenty of time to get to Hogwarts for the ceremony. They were Apparating directly to the front gates of Hogwarts where a special area had been set aside for what the Ministry of Magic considered to be VIPs. Harry felt the whole thing to be rather silly but as the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, had said the day before, "sometimes you have to put on a little show even if you would rather not." Harry understood what Kingsley had meant but that did not mean he did not feel it was still rather silly.

The fact that there were other darker reasons for the tightened security had not slipped Harry's mind. Several months back Harry had been warned, by Draco Malfoy of all people, that a group of Tom's old supporters were working very hard to destabilize the Ministry of Magic. Since that warning, Draco had gone into hiding and many strange things had been reported by the Ministry's sources in the wizarding criminal underground. Now the Ministry was doing its best to discover who the members of this new group were but so far they had met with very little success.

Harry listened to his friends talking, occasionally he would join in but his thoughts were more on his gut telling him to bring along his Invisibility Cloak and a spare wand. Harry did not really need a wand to perform magic anymore, not since Tom's defeat. Since then, Harry's powers had been growing steadily. The healers at St. Mungo's said it would eventually stop, but they had been saying that for a year now and Harry's abilities were still getting stronger as the days passed. That did not stop him from carrying his holly and phoenix feather wand along with the wand he had won from Draco the previous year.

A sudden feathery black shadow landed on Harry's shoulder and he turned to look into the golden eyes of his owl, Wulfric. Harry had purchased the beautiful black owl on a whim right after his eighteenth birthday but he could honestly say that he had never been sorry that he had. Wulfric was an incredibly smart owl, almost spooky smart as Ron often described it. He was also the fastest owl anyone had ever seen before. Deliveries that took a normal owl several hours seemed to only take a few minutes for Wulfric. Harry had his suspicions about Wulfric, but he was content to let the mysterious black bird keep his secrets so long as they caused no harm to anyone.

"Did you need something, Wulfric?" Harry asked the bird conversationally.

Seeing an owl shake his head in negation would normally come as a shock to anyone else but the residents of Grimmauld Place, who had grown used to the owl's unusual behavior.

"Oh, just wanted to say goodbye?"

The golden eyed bird nodded and affectionately brushed his head against Harry's ear before taking off and returning to his perch in Harry's room. To his surprise, Harry saw that his Invisibility Cloak was hanging next to his traveling cloak. It seemed that Wulfric had wanted to do more than to say goodbye since Harry was sure he had left his Invisibility Cloak hanging in his wardrobe. Realizing that the others had not noticed the Invisibility Cloak yet, Harry reached for his traveling cloak and quickly stuffed the Invisibility Cloak into the special pocket he had sewn into it just for that purpose.

"Leave it to you to collect the most unique owls possible," Ron chuckled as he handed Hermione and Lavender their traveling cloaks. "I just get a hyperactive feather duster while you get a genius bird that treats you like his chick."

"What can I say," Harry said fastening his cloak around his neck, "I got lucky."

Still laughing, all four of them Apparated to the designated Apparition site just outside the gates of Hogwarts. They were greeted by an elderly ministry official who directed them towards the gates and told Harry that a certain young witch had left instructions that Harry should make his way up to the castle as quickly as possible upon his arrival or she would be most displeased with him. Harry grinned and told his friends he would meet them at the ceremony after he did as he had been instructed.

It had not been that long since Harry's last visit to Hogwarts but even still, he felt like it had been a lifetime. He was always surprised at how clean and crisp the air was here. In London the air was tinged with the scents of car exhausts and the waste of human habitation. Here at Hogwarts Harry could only smell the clean air with its traces of freshly trimmed grass and the smell of leaves from the Forbidden Forrest. Hogwarts had been his first true home and returning to it always made him feel as if he was coming home. Even now that he had a home of his own, Hogwarts still held a special place in Harry's heart, and probably always would.

As he approached the main doors to the castle Harry saw a sight that made his heart beat faster and his steps seem lighter. Waiting for him on the front steps of the castle was the most beautiful woman in the world. Her waist length, brilliant red hair hung loosely and the gentle breeze caused it to ripple out behind her. It was her eyes, those warm and inviting brown eyes, which truly made Harry go weak at the knees as they looked at him lovingly. This was his Ginny, in all her glory.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," Ginny said stepping into the arms that he held open for her. "I've missed you, you beautiful man."

"Hello, Ms. Weasley," he said wrapping his arms around her tightly and kissing her upturned lips. "I've missed you as well."

Harry often wondered if Ginny knew just how much he relied on her. She was so much more than just his girlfriend and fiancée; she was his best friend and confidant. There was so much more to it than that however. Harry would be hard pressed to put in to words just how important Ginny was to him but if he had to try and sum up their relationship he would have had to say that she was his other half.

"You look beautiful, Gin," Harry said admiring her emerald green dress robes.

"You look pretty good yourself," Ginny said with a playful grin. "Maybe before you leave me again tonight we can spend some time admiring each other in more detail."

"You have a deal," Harry said kissing her lovingly.

"Public displays of affection are not allowed here at Hogwarts," said a woman's stern voice from behind them.

Looking up with a smile at Professor McGonagall, Harry let go of Ginny almost automatically. It was all for show though as he walked up to the Headmistress of Hogwarts, and taking her hand in his, kissed the back of it with a formal bow that he had been forced to learn before meeting the Queen earlier that year. His old Transfiguration teacher looked stunned for a moment before she finally started laughing.

"You think flattering an old woman will get you out of trouble, Potter," she said trying to regain her composure.

"It's always worth a try, Professor," Harry said with a grin as he offered one arm to Ginny and the other to the Professor. "How have you been, Professor?"

Ginny and McGonagall each took an arm and the three of them walked out towards the monument that stood near the lake.

"I have been just fine, Harry," McGonagall said with a rueful smile. "Some days I have to wonder how Albus managed to keep track of all the comings and goings here at the school, I find it a very unique challenge."

"He had wonderful teachers to help him," Ginny said smiling over at her teacher. "So do you but, if you don't mind my saying so, you try to do too much by yourself."

"You may be right, Ms. Weasley," McGonagall said smiling at Ginny. "I find that in my old age I am set in my ways however."

"You're not that old, Professor," Harry said sincerely. "Professor Dumbledore was far older then you are and he was able to manage the school just fine."

"That was because he was a truly gifted teacher and wizard," McGonagall said with a note of sadness in her voice.

"So are you, Professor," said Ginny suddenly. "When you offered me the chance to take my N.E.W.T. practical exams I seriously wanted to but after I got to Hogwarts and saw you in action, I just knew I had to stay."

Harry was a bit shocked by this news. Ginny had never mentioned that the Professor had made her an offer to skip her final year at Hogwarts. He had wanted Ginny to return to school but at the same time, he would have loved having her with him as much as possible during the last few months. She had of course made the right decision but he was going to tease her mercilessly for not telling about this sooner.

"Well don't pack my bags yet, you two," McGonagall said with a smile. "I have no intention of retiring yet. I have a new professor to break in first."

Harry looked curiously at his former teacher before asking, "What new professor?"

"It seems that Professor Sprout has decided to retire after this year," said McGonagall with a grin. "She has recommended Mr. Longbottom to take her place."

"Good for him," said Harry with a wide grin.

"That would be perfect for him," Ginny agreed.

"I am rather pleased with the situation myself," said Professor McGonagall. "Next to Professor Sprout, he is the most qualified person for the position that I have met in years."

Smiling at the Professor Harry asked, "Have you told him yet?"

"I intended to mention it to him this evening," she said with a smile.

"He's going to be so happy, Professor," Ginny said excitedly.

_How will Lavender take it though_, Harry thought to himself before saying out loud, "I know he will say yes."

Their conversation was interrupted at that point by the sudden appearance of Percy Weasley.

"There you are, Harry," Percy said breathlessly. "The Minister needs to talk to you immediately."

"Well hello to you, too," Ginny said sticking her tongue out at her brother.

"Sorry, Ginevra," Percy said looking genuinely sorry. "I can't explain right now but this is very important."

Harry saw the look in Percy's eyes that told him it was time to be serious. As Ron was fond of saying when they were on training assignments for their Auror training, "Playtime is over."

"Where is he, Percy," Harry said in an all business tone as Percy pointed towards the rear of the large monument. "Sorry, Ginny. Sorry, Professor. I must go see what Kingsley needs."

He took only long enough to give Ginny a quick kiss before making his way over to the Minister of Magic. In less than a year, Harry and Ron had completed two years of the difficult Auror training. Their time searching for Voldemort's Horcruxes had taught them many of the skills that they would later need to become Aurors. Now they spent most of their time on training exercises and in advanced offensive and defensive classes that were aimed at honing their skills till their instincts were razor sharp and ready for anything. Right now Harry's instincts, and his intuition, were telling him something was very wrong. The look on Kingsley's face when he saw Harry only confirmed what the young wizard suspected.

"We have a problem, Harry," Kingsley said in his deep booming voice by way of a greeting.

"What's going on, sir?"

Kingsley shook his head sadly before he answered, "There was an attack on Diagon Alley last night. Several stores were damaged and a few people injured, although thankfully no one was killed."

"Who did it?" Harry asked feeling a bit of the old anger surging in him.

"We are not sure at this point," said Kingsley as he looked up at the large memorial. "The victims were taken to St. Mungo's for treatment and we have several people taking statements right now. However, I feel confident in saying that this is the work of our new friends."

Harry sighed and felt his anger ebb away. It had been several weeks since the last attack by this new group of Dark wizards. He had almost hoped that they had given up on their attempts to cause chaos for the Ministry. The wizarding world had just stepped out of one war and suddenly it seemed that another group was more than willing to plunge them into another one.

"What can I do to help, Minister?" said Harry finally.

"First of all," Kingsley said with an attempt at remaining serious, "stop calling me Minister. It's bad enough that Percy is always calling me that but it makes me feel so bloody old."

"Someday you're going to have to get used to it," Harry said with a smile to his friend and superior.

"Well not today," said the Minister of Magic with a wink. "Back to business though. I'm calling an emergency cabinet meeting after the ceremony. I realize that Ms. Weasley will probably try to hex me for taking you away from her but I don't think we can wait."

"I'll will do my duty and keep you safe from her," Harry said with a mischievous grin. "You do realize however that I'm putting my own life on the line."

Kingsley just looked at his young friend for a moment before he could no longer hold in the deep booming laughter he had been trying to hold in.

"Yes, I will have to award you a medal or something for your sacrifice," he said to Harry with a wink. "As I see the young lady in question walking this way with a very dangerous look on her face, allow me to keep you safe for once, Harry."

Looking over his shoulder at Ginny as she approached, Harry thought Kingsley must be the bravest man he knew. If Ginny were looking at him the way she was looking at the Minister right now, Harry would be running for the hills and praying for his life. He was going to hate breaking his word to her that they would have some time together that afternoon but he knew she would understand his reasons. She wanted to live in a safe and peaceful world just as much as he did, and they were both willing to fight for it if they had to.


	2. Dark Portents

**Chapter 2: D****ark Portents**

Sitting alone in the kitchen of number twelve Grimmauld Place, Harry sipped on a cold butterbeer and wondered why he had ever agreed to be a member of Kingsley's advisory cabinet. What was originally only supposed to be an unofficial position had quickly become official after Harry had proven that he had a very refreshing view of how the Ministry of Magic should be run. Harry had arrived for the emergency meeting that afternoon shortly before four o'clock and they had not finished bickering until nearly midnight. It was only Kingsley kicking them all out of his office that kept some of the more vocal members from continuing to argue that the Ministry should take a wait and see approach to the recent attacks.

If Harry had known back in September that the warning delivered by Draco Malfoy would be casually dismissed by half the Ministry of Magic officials, he would have laughed at the idea of the "new" Ministry turning a blind eye to it. Yet that was just what many of the remaining members of the old regime had done. No matter what happened or who died, they were determined to ignore it until it landed on their own doorstep or the front page of the _Daily Prophet_. If not for Kingsley taking a very forceful attitude on the subject, Harry suspected that the _Daily Prophet_ would be running stories claiming he and Draco were unbalanced rather than stories concerning the recent outbreak of attacks and thefts.

"Why did I ever agree to this," mused the frustrated young man as he drank the last of his butterbeer.

Slowly standing, Harry stretched his stiff back and made his way up to his room. Right about now he suspected that Ginny was fast asleep in her bed at Hogwarts and Harry wished he could be there with her. Even with all the chaos of Tom trying to kill him on a regular basis, Hogwarts had still provided Harry with his first real taste of what a normal life could be. Strange that a school filled with wizards and witches should be far more normal then his life with the Dursleys had been.

_Must remember to call Dudley round for tea again soon_, thought Harry as he hung up his dress robes and slipped into the bathrobe Ginny had given him for Christmas.

Walking into the bathroom and turning on the water in the shower, Harry could not help but wonder how Dudley had ever managed to become such a decent person in such a short amount of time. It had been almost two years since Harry's disastrous departure from number four Privet Drive but he still remembered Dudley's concern for his safety. The time that Dudley had spent in the wizarding world while he and his parents were hiding from Tom and his Death Eaters had given Harry's cousin a much better understanding of what it meant to be Harry Potter. After that, Dudley's views of Harry and the wizarding world in general had changed rapidly to the point where he came around for tea at least once a month. Fortunately, Harry's aunt and uncle still tried to pretend that Harry did not exist, which was just fine with him.

Stepping into the shower and letting the steaming water wash over him, Harry let his mind go blank as he tried to forget his troubles. The problem was his mind would not stay blank. He felt horrible for having to abandon Ginny again because of his duty to Kingsley. She understood that he had responsibilities to his job just as she had responsibilities regarding school. Still, Harry felt like a complete wanker every time he was forced to put his job first. Ginny deserved so much better than to be his second choice but he could not just skive off his job whenever he wanted to.

"I feel like a tool," Harry growled as he stepped out of the shower and dried off.

No matter how he looked at it, the peaceful life he had expected after Tom's defeat had not come to pass. There had been a few months of peace and quiet but after that, it all went belly-up. If Harry had realized what Draco's warning was going to mean for him and the wizarding world in general, he would have slammed the door in the git's face.

"I'm in trouble and you're the only one I could think of that might be able to help me," had been the biggest understatement Harry had ever heard in his life.

Walking back into his room, Harry looked at his empty bed and longed for Ginny to be there to hold him and make it all better. Very soon she would be home and they could be together again but right then, tired and lonely, Harry thought it felt like an eternity till the third week of June. Sliding under the sheets he said a silent prayer to whomever might be listening that sleep would come quickly. Someone must have been listening because the instant Harry closed his eyes, he was sound asleep.

However the dreams that filled Harry's mind were not those of a beautiful red-haired witch. Instead Harry's dreams were filled with images of his meeting with Draco Malfoy. The pale face of Draco had looked worn and tired as he sat across the table from Harry in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Draco sat drinking a cup of tea Kreacher had made for him while Harry waited for his former nemesis to speak. Draco seemed to want to take his time as he had pulled a long black Muggle cigarette from his robe and lit it with the end of his new wand.

"Don't worry, Potter," Draco had said, taking a long drag on the cigarette. "I charmed them so the smoke vanishes along with the ashes."

"It's your lungs, Draco," the dream Harry said impatiently. "What is it you think I can do for you?"

"Is it safe to talk here?" the dream Draco said, motioning to Kreacher as the aged house elf cleaned the counters.

"I trust Kreacher with my life," Harry had replied firmly. "Now out with it, what's this all about?"

Kreacher had turned and given Harry a wide smile as Draco seemed to relax a little at Harry's assertion that Kreacher was trustworthy. Draco still looked slightly nervous but Harry guessed that was to be expected given the circumstances. He and Draco had never gotten along but Harry was willing to put that behind them if Draco was.

"About a month ago," Draco said after a moment or two, "someone broke into Malfoy Manor. At first my mother and I thought it was just foolish burglars trying to make a few pounds. The problem is, as far as we could see, they didn't take anything."

"So?" Harry asked, already regretting his decision to listen to Draco.

"Whoever they were," Draco continued, "they were looking for something and I think they found it. About two weeks ago I was in my father's study and I noticed that his portrait was crooked. I went to straighten it and the portrait fell off the wall. I had never known it but there was a hidden compartment behind the painting. Inside was a very old wooden box which someone had broken open."

Harry shifted in his chair slightly, trying not to let on that he was feeling a bit curious about what Draco was saying. Lucius Malfoy had been a rabid follower of Voldemort's since long before Harry was born and although he eventually turned on his former master and willingly went to Azkaban to pay for his crimes, Harry still did not trust the man. The fact that someone had stolen something Lucius had hidden away in his home did not bode well in Harry's opinion.

"I took the box out and saw a small nameplate on the top of it," Draco said with a shudder. "It was his name, Potter, Lord Voldemort's name."

"Bloody hell, Draco," Harry had said heatedly. "I thought your father learned his lesson and owned up to his mistakes? Now you tell me he still has some of Tom's old things laying about the house? Did you tell anyone?"

"My father did the honorable thing and went to Azkaban to pay for his mistakes, Potter," Draco said, sitting up straighter in his chair with something of his old arrogant attitude. "For all I know, the Dark Lord hid that box there without my father's knowledge."

"Ok," Harry said grudgingly, "I'll give you that one. Tom was a sneaky bastard, no one can deny that. I still want to know if you told anyone?"

"I haven't had a chance to, Potter," said the pale young wizard as he slumped back down in his chair. "The very next morning when I stepped out of the house, someone tried to kill me. I saw enough of the Avada Kedavra curse to know when one has just missed my face by a centimeter or two. Before I knew what was happening, four people in blood red robes were running towards me from the side of the house. I only managed to Apparate away a moment before another Killing curse hit me. I've been on the run ever since. No matter where I go, they seem to be able to find me if I stay anywhere for too long."

"Bugger! You bloody wanker!" Harry yelled as he turned to Kreacher. "Seal the house, Kreacher!"

Harry could hear doors slamming closed all over the house as Kreacher did as he was instructed. Reaching for his wand, Harry cast the most powerful Anti-Apparition charms he could on the entire house. With his increased magical ability, this was easily done but he did not put his wand down again in case someone tried brute force to enter the building. Fortunately the house was still Unplottable but Harry would have been happier if the Fidelius Charm were still in place on his home. Turning back to Draco, Harry could see his unwanted guest doing his best to shrink out of sight.

"How thick are you, Draco?" Harry yelled. "If someone is chasing you then you should have told me that right away so I could take precautions!"

To Harry's surprise, Draco began to cry and hung his head, mumbling something that sounded like, "Sorry, Harry."

"Knock that off, Malfoy. We haven't got time for it," Harry said, sitting back down and trying to regain his composure. "Tell me about these people that are chasing you."

"Three days ago I was in Hogsmeade when I saw two of them walking towards me. I managed to duck behind a bush before they saw me," Draco said, sniffling. "As they passed by where I was hiding, I heard one of them say, 'as members of the Order, we cannot fail.' I thought at first that they were one of you lot, members of the Order of the Phoenix."

"I was never a member of the Order of the Phoenix," Harry said with only a hint of bitterness in his voice. "Even if I had been, the Order of the Phoenix never hunted people down and killed them in cold blood."

Draco nodded and looked up at Harry, saying, "I know. That's how I figured out they were talking about some other group. I saw some of the Phoenix lot fighting at Hogwarts and although they were dead serious about winning, they never killed anyone unless they had to."

"Ok," Harry said as he tried to collect his thoughts and follow his training as an Auror. "So let me see if I've got this right. Someone broke in and stole something that used to belong to Tom?"

"Yes," the dream Draco said with a nod of his head.

"Then they tried to kill you after you discovered the box belonging to Tom in your house?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any idea how they knew you had found the box in your father's study?" Harry asked.

"I have no idea," Draco answered. "Maybe they just wanted me dead because they thought I might figure it out."

"Maybe," Harry said skeptically. "And you've been on the run ever since because they seem to be able to find you wherever you go?"

"I haven't slept more than an hour at a time in days because of it," Draco said, looking even paler.

"Lastly," the dream Harry said, feeling odd, "there's an owl on my head."

Waking up suddenly, Harry saw Wulfric standing on the pillow directly in front of his face. The owl was looking down at Harry with a look of concern in his golden eyes.

"I was talking in my sleep again, wasn't I?" Harry asked with a yawn as Wulfric nodded at him.

The owl held out his leg to his master and Harry saw the little roll of parchment that was tied there. Harry could see his name written in the neat flowing script that Ginny always used. After Harry had untied the parchment from Wulfric's leg, the black owl flew over to his perch and waited patiently for his master to read the note.

_Harry, _

_I couldn't seem to fall asleep without at least telling you how much I love you. I know it wasn't your idea to rush off today so I don't want you to worry about that. We will have plenty of time together in just a few weeks. _

_Don't let today get you down. Remember how very much I love you and miss you. _

_Love you always, _

_Ginny  
PS. How the bloody hell does Wulfric always know when I want to send you a letter? _

"Leave it to Gin to know exactly what I need to hear to make me feel better," Harry said, looking over at the raven black owl. "And how do you always know when she wants to send a letter?"

Harry could not help but laugh when the owl suddenly winked at him.

"Fine," Harry said with a chuckle as he looked at the clock by his bed and seeing he still had several hours of sleep before he had to be up. "Keep your secrets, Wulfric. I'll figure it out one of these days."

Harry smiled as he reached over and touched the wand on his bedside table extinguishing all the lights in the room. Laying his head down on his pillow, Harry was asleep again in moments. This time his dreams were filled with memories of his time with Ginny over the Christmas holiday. In it they were tossing clothing into the fireplace and laughing as they agreed to make it a new holiday tradition.

Wulfric's golden eyes shone in the pitch black room as he watched over his master. No one would harm Harry while the owl was watching over him.


	3. Reunions

**Chapter 3: Reunions**

Contrary to Harry's original feelings concerning the wait for Ginny to return home, the weeks leading up to her return from Hogwarts passed very quickly. That could have been due to how busy Kingsley had been keeping Harry and Ron recently. The Minister seemed to feel that his newest recruits in the Auror program should work twice as hard on their training since the attack on Diagon Alley. Harry appreciated the situation but he still fell into bed each night exhausted and aching.

"He's just trying to make sure you are ready when the time comes," Hermione had said to Ron the previous morning.

"Well I'm knackered. If he keeps us running at this bloody pace, we'll be ready for St. Mungo's before we're ready for anything else," had been the redhead's slightly bitter response.

Harry had to agree with Ron. Fortunately, Harry had arranged it so that he had a month off in order to spend time with Ginny after her return home. Kingsley had not been happy about Harry's timing but there were some advantages to being the wizard that killed the Dark Lord. There had also been a letter from Ginny, delivered to the Minister by Wulfric as they were arguing about Harry's time off. Harry had not been allowed to read the letter but whatever it had said caused Kingsley to wince and agree to Harry's request immediately.

"I'd rather face Voldemort again then have that young lady angry at me," Kingsley had said tossing the letter in the fireplace.

"Smart decision," Harry had said laughing as he and Kingsley apologized for the harsh words they had been using.

Now the wait was over and Ginny would be arriving on the Hogwarts Express in just over an hour's time. Harry felt both nervous and excited to see her again. They had written each other as often as possible and Wulfric had made sure that their correspondence always arrived just when they needed it the most. The strange raven black owl had been a great help to them over the school year and it was due mainly to his efforts that they had been able to keep their spirits up during the long separation.

_Must remember to buy Wulfric some extra special treats for that_, thought Harry as he stepped outside of Grimmauld Place to Apparate to the Burrow.

The plan was that Harry and Mrs. Weasley would meet Ginny at the station. The rest of the Weasley family, and Hermione, had wanted to welcome her home as well but all of them had to work. It was agreed that there would be a tremendous party at the Burrow that night to welcome the youngest Weasley home and Mrs. Weasley had been making preparations all that week. Arriving at the back gate of the Burrow, Harry could hear the rattling of pots and pans as Mrs. Weasley saw to the last minute details.

"'ello, Mum," Harry said as he walked into the kitchen and kissing the stout woman on the ckeek.

"Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley said smiling up at her adopted son. "Couldn't lend me a hand and grab the cake out of the oven, could you?"

With a quick smile, Harry charmed his hands to resist the heat before he opened the oven and pulled the delicious smelling cake out. It was widely agreed that Mrs. Weasley made the best cakes in the world and from the looks of the cake in his hands, Harry wholeheartedly agreed. Just the smell of the cake had his mouth watering and he was seriously thinking of sneaking just a little taste.

"Harry Potter," Mrs. Weasley said sternly, "don't you even think about sneaking a taste of that cake. You put it down on the sill to cool."

"Yes, Mum," he answered with a rueful smile.

"Harry, dear, I just have so much to do before the party tonight. Could you be a dear and pick Ginny up for me and keep her busy until tonight," asked Mrs. Weasley in the most innocent tone she could manage.

The monster in Harry's chest let out a roar so powerful he was surprised that Mrs. Weasley had not heard it or seen the front of his shirt ripple from the force of it.

"Of course I can," he said trying not to sound too excited. "What time should I get her back here?"

"Oh let's say about seven, shall we," said the saintly woman in front of Harry. "Ginny's train arrives at four so you'll only have to keep her busy for three hours. I'm sure you can handle that, Harry dear."  
Thankfully Mrs. Weasley could not see the monster in Harry's chest. Currently it was jumping up and down, occasionally doing back flips, and just for a change of pace it was whistling and chanting rather than roaring. Mrs. Weasley could see none of this and Harry did his best to make sure the she was completely unaware of what was currently going on inside of him.

"I think I can manage that," Harry said as calmly as possible.

"Well then you better get a move on," said the stout little woman. "I've loads to get done 'round here and there will be a horrid crowd at the station. See you at seven, Harry."

Had Harry been thinking clearly he might have noticed the abrupt nature with which he was escorted from the kitchen and out the back door. As it was, he was so excited that he nearly splinched himself as he apparated away to Kings Cross. Mrs. Weasley stood watching the spot where her adopted son had been standing a moment before with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Do you think Harry knows that his hair stands on end when he's that excited," Mr. Weasley said walking up behind his wife from where he had been standing out of sight in the living room.

"No he doesn't," she replied with a sad smile. "Ginny persuaded, I think at wand point, the boys not to mention it to him."

"What's wrong, Molly?"

"He's taking my last baby away from me, Arthur," said the Weasley matriarch in a sad yet gentle voice. "He's my seventh son, and I love him as if I had given birth to him but he's taking her away from me."

"Can you think of anyone better for her?" asked Arthur Weasley as he hugged his wife so she would not see the tears in his own eyes. "That boy defeated Voldemort so he could be with her and if that isn't love, I'll be buggered if I know what is."

"I know," said his wife with a sniffle. "She loves him just as much and I know they will always take care of each other but I just wanted to take care of them for a little while longer."

"Ginny has made her decision," Arthur said trying to sound happier about it than he really felt. "They are engaged after all."

Molly Weasley began to cry in earnest at that point. Arthur Weasley did not blame his wife for the way she felt. He loved Harry like a son but he also felt slightly resentful that his daughter was being taken away from him. If it was any other young man Arthur Weasley might let that resentment get the better of him but this was Harry. Molly was right, Harry and Ginny would always be there for each other no matter what and the love that they shared would only grow stronger over time.

"There, there, Mollywobbles," he crooned to his crying wife. "We can always look forward to grandchildren."

For his part, Harry had Apparated directly to platform nine and three quarters to await the arrival of the Hogwarts Express. According to his watch, which he had been checking every minute since he stepped onto the platform, the train was due to arrive in ten minutes time. Glancing at the glass front of a notice board, he tried to get his hair to lie down.

_Why is it that any time I want to look good for Gin, my hair won't lie flat_, he thought as he gave it up as a bad job and glanced at his watch again. "Eight minutes to go."

With very few exceptions, the Hogwarts Express was never late. In fact, on the few occasions in the train's history that it had been late, several wizarding families living near the tracks had become convince that their clocks were running fast rather than the train running late. Even the few Muggles that knew of the Hogwarts Express, mostly train enthusiasts that told no one of the mysterious red train, admired that where modern locomotives were often late as a rule; this one old steam powered beauty was regular as the moon in the skies.

Then Harry heard it. The sound of the old scarlet engine chugging away as it came round the final bend and slowly made its way into the station. His heart was beating fast and his mouth had gone dry. Any moment now he would be seeing Ginny again and they would never be separated like this again. His only wish was that everyone else on the platform would go away so that he could have this one moment alone with Ginny.

As the old engine ground to a final stop, a thick white cloud of steam issued forth and Harry's view of the platform was restricted to only a few short feet all around him. Straining his eyes and ears Harry could hear the voices of students calling final goodbyes to friends and greeting family members they had not seen in months. However none of that concerned Harry at the moment. All Harry cared about was finding Ginny and holding her in his arms as he told her how much he loved her.

Suddenly a slight breeze cleared the steam in front of him and there she was. Ginny had already changed out of her school uniform and into a short white sundress and a wide brimmed straw hat with a green ribbon tied around it. Her long red hair hung loosely down her back and rippled as she moved so that it looked like molten gold in the sunlight. The sun shone down on her through the last of the steam and illuminated the silhouette of her body through the thin material of her dress, making her look almost dreamlike to Harry. Then she looked around and saw Harry looking at her and smiled as she walked slowly towards him through the steam.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," she said stepping into the arms he had been holding open for her.

"Hello, Ms. Weasley," was his only reply before kissing her gently.

"I am never letting you get away from me again," Ginny said with a burning look in her eyes.

"I can live with that," Harry said lifting her off her feet and spinning her around. "You're stuck with me till the day we die, old and sleeping in our bed."

"I think I like that idea," she said wrapping her arms tightly around Harry's neck as he held her off the ground by her waist. "I love you, Harry."

"Good thing, too, since I love you even more," Harry said as he kissed her soft and inviting lips.

The crowd around them for once was not looking at them because he was Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, but because they could all see that this young couple loved each other. For Harry and Ginny there was no crowd, no bustle of people, not even the sounds of whistles and cheers from friends as they passed. No, for Harry and Ginny the world was a far off place and all that existed for them was that one perfect moment in time when they were just together and in love.

"Take me home, Harry," Ginny whispered finally.

"I'm supposed to keep you away from the Burrow till seven," he said with a grin.

"That's not my real home anymore," she said looking up at him with a fire in her eyes that left no room for argument. "My home is wherever you are from now on. You told me once before that after I turned seventeen and finished Hogwarts that you wanted me to move into Grimmauld Place. Well I'm taking you up on that offer as of right this minute."

"You sure you want that," Harry asked just to be sure of the answer he already knew. "You do realize that your mum is going to kill me?"

"Mum and Dad already know," Ginny said with a sad smile. "I told them what I was going to do back during the Holidays."

"That explains why your mum was crying so much on Boxing Day," he said with a chuckle. "You could have warned me you know. I would have cleaned up a room for you."

"Oh, and you think I need any room other than your room," said the determined young woman.

"Are you sure?"

"I was sure the moment you gave me this," she said holding up her left hand so he could see the sparkling ring he had given her.

Harry just smiled and kissed Ginny so passionately that she felt her entire body vibrate. The formalities aside, they were together forever now and no one or anything was going to come between them again. Taking her by the hand, Harry led Ginny over to where her trunk sat next to the now empty train. The platform was almost completely empty except for a few stragglers including Luna and Dean who were locked in a kiss so fierce it felt like a crime to even look at them.

Turning back to Ginny's trunk, Harry pulled out his wand and sent the trunk to his room in Grimmauld Place. That small task out of the way, Harry smiled at Ginny before Apparating with her to the stoop outside their home. Tapping the door with his wand to unlock it, they stepped inside to find Kreacher waiting for them.

"Welcome home, Master Harry," the old house elf said in his bullfrog voice. "I was wondering about the trunk that appeared in your room?"

"It belongs to, Ginny," Harry said kindly. "She will be living here from now on."

"Very good, Master," said the old house elf with a bow to Ginny before he turned and went about his duties.

"Talk your ear off, that one," Ginny giggled.

"You should hear him sing," Harry said with an exaggerated shudder. "I walked in the kitchen this morning and he was singing some song about hitting himself one more time. I know you've heard it. It was on WWN and the Muggle radio all the time a few months ago. It's by that American bird. Brandy Pole or something like that."

"You mean Britney Spears? Kreacher was actually singing a Britney Spears song,?" she said wiping tears from her eyes because she was laughing so hard.

"Ever since Hermione charmed her stereo to work without electricity, Kreacher is addicted to Muggle radio," Harry said leading Ginny up to his, correction, their room. "Half the time I come home and he's got it charmed so he can hear it in every room while he's cleaning. If he's not listening to Lenny Kravitz then he's got BWitched blaring through the house. What's worse, he sings and dances along with them."

Ginny could take it no longer. The image of the elderly elf singing along with "Blame it on the Weatherman" was too much for her and she finally stopped and sat down on the stairway, laughing so hard she could barely breathe. Harry sat down next to her and they both laughed hysterically till they had tears rolling down their cheeks. To make matters worse, Kreacher chose that particular moment in time to walk past them on the stairs humming, unless Ginny was much mistaken, "Pretty Fly (For a White Guy)."

"So tell me," Harry said as he finally caught his breath, "Your mum knew you would be telling me about moving in today, didn't she? That's why she asked me to come get you, right?"

"You're not completely gormless, now are you, Mr. Potter," Ginny said leaning over to kiss Harry's cheek.

They continued to talk, among other things, until it was time to leave for the Burrow. Wulfric watched all of this quietly. Harry was happy and safe and that was all the bird cared about for now. Once his master was gone, Wulfric left the house and flew to the small park across the street. He landed on a bench hidden away in the shadows of the trees and waited.

The young girl that eventually sat on the bench next to the strange bird looked to be about twelve or thirteen. Her long hair, the exact same color as Wulfric's feathers, cascaded down her back and was only held back from her beautiful pale face by a large white bow at the back of her head. She wore a flowing snow white dress which was a combination of silks and lace covering her from her neck to her knees. White stockings covered her legs and highly polished white Mary Janes. The stark contrast of her hair and dress made the pretty young girl seem almost ghostlike.

"Are you happy?" the young woman spoke softly to the bird and the bird nodded back in agreement.

"Is he the one?"

Again the bird nodded in agreement. The young girl smiled sadly as she reached out and lovingly stroked the feathers of the golden eyed owl. Together they sat there, not saying anything, and watched the world hurry past them.


	4. Comfort Levels

**Chapter 4: Comfort Levels**

The next morning dawned slightly overcast and rather cold for June. After the party last night, everyone had had made their way back to Grimmauld Place and off to bed. Ron had made a show of marching into his own room and closing the door but Harry was sure that a few moments later he had heard the distinct sound of someone Apparating within the house. In either case, Ginny had made no attempt to hide the fact that she and Harry would be sharing a room and a bed and told her brother as much when he tried to lecture her.

"Don't you dare tell me what I can and cannot do, Ronald Weasley," Ginny said in perfect imitation of her mother. "I know perfectly well that you spend every night in Hermione's bed."

Ron had spluttered and hissed like a broken tea kettle for a few moments before Hermione, blushing furiously, had dragged Ginny's brother out of the room. After that Ginny had rather forcefully dragged Harry upstairs to bed. She quietly closed the door, undressed, and slid under the covers before Harry could say anything at all.

"You just going to stand there or you going to come keep me warm," she had said to him in a very naughty tone.

Who was Harry to argue with a beautiful woman lying naked in his bed? Only taking enough time to undress, Harry had slipped into bed with the woman he loved and pulled her close. However after some very intense snogging and a great deal of laughing, they had fallen asleep curled up together like spoons. It was the first night that Harry could ever remember his dreams being less satisfying then his reality.

Here it was morning already and Harry was awake, looking down at the sleeping form of Ginny in his arms with her hair covering them both like another blanket. Part of him wanted to wake her up just so he could make sure he was not dreaming. The rest of him knew that this was no dream as he held Ginny in his arms and felt her arm and leg draped over him comfortably. As far as Harry was concerned, this was the way he wanted to wake up every morning for the rest of his life.

Harry closed his eyes and smiled to himself as he thought about the future. The first thing he wanted to do was marry the sleeping girl in his arms. It had been almost a year since he had asked her to marry him and in all that time they had not once set an actual date for the wedding. He knew that Ginny thought about it often even if she refused to admit it. Harry wondered if maybe she wanted him to be the one to decide on the date. It was always possible.

"What are you thinking about, Harry," Ginny asked moving slightly in Harry's arms. "I can always tell when you have something on your mind."

"I was just thinking about how much I love you and how I want to marry you," Harry said kissing the top of her head.

"Well I did already move in with you but the formalities might be nice, too," she giggled as she wrapped her leg around him tighter. "Either way, Harry, you're mine and you aren't getting away."

"How much actual planning have you done for the wedding? And don't give me that bit about how you haven't planned anything," Harry said pulling her closer. "I know you and your mum. You two have been planning this thing since the day you told her."

Harry could feel the spot on his chest where Ginny's face was resting heat up as she said, "Ok. You got me. We've got almost the whole thing planned out except for your best man and the exact date."

"And since you already know that Ron will be my best man what you're really telling me is that you've just been waiting on the date, right?"

"Alright," Ginny said sounding a bit embarrassed, "so we have it completely planned out and we were just waiting for me to finish school. Mum said I should let you decide the date since she and I did all the rest. We can change anything you want but I think it will be wonderful just the way it is."

Harry reached over and gently lifted Ginny's chin so he could look her in the eyes. She was so incredible and half the time he felt like he did not deserve her. Yet here she was and Harry just could not imagine a life without her.

"Ok," Harry said with a smile, "I'm thinking that the perfect day for a wedding would be the Saturday after your birthday this year. What do you think?"

Ginny sat straight up in bed and spun around to look down at him in complete surprise. She had expected him to put the wedding off until after he completed his training. Even then Ginny had figured that Harry would find one reason or another to put it off until she finally had to put her foot down and force him to set a date. Now he was saying the one thing that she had never expected but always hoped for. Flinging herself down onto Harry, crying and laughing all at once, Ginny was the happiest woman in the world right at that moment.

"Oh God, I've got to tell Mum," she said launching herself out of bed and running for the door.

Harry called after her but it was too late, Ginny was out the door and running down the hallway completely…

"Oi," Ron suddenly shouted from the hallway. "Put some clothes on you nutter. I don't want to be seeing that when I wake up in the morning. What, you think you're bloody five again?"

"Sod off," Ginny yelled back without slowing.

Harry slipped into his trousers and then grabbed Ginny's dressing gown before Apparating to the kitchen. He arrived just as Ginny burst through the door and managed to scoop her up in his arms and wrap the silk dressing gown around her bare form before she reached the Floo powder.

"Do you mind not upsetting the guests so early in the morning," Harry said with a laugh as he kissed Ginny before letting her go. "Not to mention what your mum would do to me if you went over there like that."

"Don't be a prat," Ginny laughed as she tied her robe closed. "I was only going to stick my head through."

The image that brought to mind was nearly as distracting as the thought of Mrs. Weasley trying to kill him. Harry just threw his hands up in defeat and walked back out of the kitchen to go shower.

"What was all that about?" Ron said stepping out of the bathroom and heading into his own room.

"She was rather excited by something I suggested this morning," Harry said vaguely.

"Well what was it, Harry," Hermione said stepping out into the hallway from the bathroom Ron had just stepped out of. "Come on, spit it out."

Hermione and Ron had been good for each other. Hermione taught Ron acceptance and he taught her how to have fun. They were still Harry's best mates in the entire world but Harry still had nightmares about walking into the bathroom shortly after the officially moved in and finding Ron and Hermione in a very compromising position. Harry did his best to avoid a repeat of that situation and to his knowledge; Ron and Hermione always locked the bathroom doors now. Hermione had managed to calm Ron's aggressive protectiveness of his sister though, and that was the part that Harry appreciated the most.

"Well I asked if she thought the Saturday after her birthday might be a good day for a wedding," he said almost as if it were an afterthought.

For the second time that morning, Harry found himself being hugged tightly by a crying and laughing young woman. A moment later, Ron Joined in and the three friends stood there in the hallway laughing and crying together. After a few minutes of that, Hermione insisted that she just had to talk to Ginny and off she went running down the stairs to congratulate the youngest Weasley.

"Any other day I would give you no end of shite for seeing my sister running starkers out of your room," Ron said wiping his eyes and laughing. "Today I'll just forget I saw anything and say congratulations, Harry."

"Thanks, Ron," Harry said beaming at his friend. "Least I caught her before she Flooed your mum like that."

"Good thing mate," Ron said laughing even harder. "Mum would have hexed you senseless if she had figured out Ginny was running around like she used to when she was little."

"What's this about her running around naked when she was five?" asked Harry curiously.

"Mum couldn't keep Ginny in her clothes up till she was five years old," Ron said leaning close so only Harry could hear him. "Got so bad that Mum finally charmed her clothes so Ginny couldn't take them off. Problem was, Mum was a bit put out when she did it and when it came time for Gin to take her bath that night, Mum couldn't get her clothes off her. Ginny walked around the house for a week like that before Dad figured out how to break the charm."

"That's too bloody funny," Harry said laughing so hard that tears were rolling down his face.

"It gets better," said the red headed young man. "See as soon as dad broke the charm, Ginny stripped right on the spot and went running around the yard like a miniature Lady Godiva until Mum finally caught her."

Both young men were laughing hysterically several minutes later when Hermione and Ginny finally walked back up the stairs. Hermione just shook her head as she headed into her room to finish dressing for work. Ginny on the other hand stood looking back and forth between her brother and fiancé until she finally walked past them on her way back to the master bedroom muttering something that sounded a great deal like, "wankers."

After Ron and Hermione had left for work, Harry finally returned to his bedroom to find Ginny curled back up in bed reading a letter that Wulfric had just delivered. Having nothing else planned for the day, Harry slipped back into bed next to Ginny. Folding the letter and setting it on the bedside table, Ginny slipped into Harry's arms and kissed him softly.

"Who's the letter from?"

Ginny just smiled and shook her head saying, "not telling you yet. I've got other plans for you this morning."

"Oh, and what did you have in mind?" Harry asked as he played with Ginny's silken hair.

"Well it doesn't involve those trousers, Mr. Potter."

Harry solved that problem immediately before crawling back into the large bed and kissing Ginny hungrily. They spent the entire morning reveling in their freedom and love, resting when they needed to only to begin again as soon as their desire for each other could wait no longer. Ginny assured Harry that she was using the proper potions to prevent any premature Potters from arriving before they were ready. She did not really care if they started their family a bit early, it was the sensation of being one with Harry that mattered to her right then and those fleeting moments when they reached the pinnacle of their love were the most glorious moments of her life.

It was early afternoon and after a short nap that Harry and Ginny finally made their way out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen for something to eat. Harry had to stifle a laugh when Ginny walked out of the bedroom without a second glance at the dressing gown lying on the floor next to their bed. Obviously Ginny's attitude towards clothing had not changed that much since she was five years old.

"What are you snickering about?" asked Ginny with a playful wink.

"Just thinking that I could get used to seeing you run around the house like that," he said as he slowly looked her over.

A slow blush worked its way from Ginny's face and down to her chest before she playfully slapped Harry's arm and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. Harry watched her bounce down the stairs and could not help but admire how beautiful she was. Harry followed her down to the kitchen where he found Kreacher absolutely refusing to look at Ginny while the old elf served up a platter of sandwiches and cold pumpkin juice.

"I just thought of something," Ginny said as she reached for a glass of pumpkin juice. "Where is Lavender?"

"Oh she's staying at Neville's for a bit," Harry said sitting down across from Ginny and taking a sandwich. "He has been so busy getting ready to take over from Professor Sprout that he hasn't had much time to come round to see her. So, being the very determined young woman that she is, Lavender packed her bag and off she went. I'm not sure he even invited her but I don't think she was going to take no for an answer."

"Good for her," Ginny said with a smile as she sipped her pumpkin juice and nibbled on a sandwich.

Right then Wulfric flew into the kitchen and dropped a roll of parchment in front of Harry before landing on the back of an empty chair. The black owl had a knack for getting in and out of the house that Harry had never figured out. He could seal the entire building and Wulfric still seemed to come and go as he pleased. As far as Harry could tell, only Wulfric knew how to do this, as Pig would drive Ron crazy until he let his hyperactive owl free.

"Morning, Wulfric," Harry said tossing a bit of meat from his sandwich to the owl. "Where did you decide to stay last night? Got a lady friend I should know about?"

Ginny howled with laughter when the owl actually nodded his head at Harry's question. She had grown used to how intelligent Wulfric was but it always took her by surprise when he blatantly demonstrated it. He was such an amazing creature, far more intelligent than any other owl Ginny had ever met before. Even Harry's old owl, Hedwig, had not been as clever as Wulfric and as Harry read the letter, Ginny noticed that the owl almost seemed to be reading the letter himself.

"I have here a letter from Gwenog Jones asking for my help to convince you to play for the Holyhead Harpies," Harry said with a wide grin on his face. "I don't suppose you care to explain this?"

"Bugger," Ginny said blushing. "I was going to tell you about it later. Gwenog saw me play when Professor Slughorn asked her to come out. She's been on me to try out for the team ever since."

"What position?" asked Harry excitedly.

"Well I like playing Chaser but she wants me as a Seeker," Ginny said noncommittally. "I guess I learned from the best and now they want me to prove it."

"Are you going to do it?"

"I don't know, Harry," Ginny said looking at the letter lying between them. "I love to play and I think I could be really happy doing it but it would mean putting off a family for a while."

Harry got up and walked around the table to sit next to Ginny. Pulling her up onto his lap, Harry kissed Ginny's forehead and smiled as he hugged her tightly.

"One of the nicest parts about being a wizard, other than meeting you, is that barring the occasional Dark wizard out to kill a bloke and dominate the world," he said looking deep into her eyes, "is that we tend to live a very long time. So I say we have plenty of time to start a family."

"You think so, Harry?" Ginny said with a wide smile. "Because I do want to have lots of babies with you someday."

"Well in that case," Harry said standing up and carrying Ginny out of the kitchen, "there's a Muggle saying, 'practice makes perfect.' I say we get to practicing so we can have perfect kids someday."

Ginny blushed a deep scarlet as Harry carried her back upstairs to their room. Carrying her through the doorway, Harry kicked the door closed behind them and proceeded to make good on his promise. Meanwhile down in the kitchen Kreacher stopped his cleaning and walked over to stare at Wulfric.

"Master trusts you," said the elderly house elf to the owl. "I have my doubts about you. Only my former Master Regulus ever treated me with as much respect as Master Harry does. So I'm warning you once and only once, hurt him or any one he loves and I will kill you."

Wulfric nodded to the aged elf and hooted softly to show that he understood clearly. Then taking off, Wulfric left the house and returned to the small park across the street and landed on the same bench he had waited at the previous day. This time the young lady was waiting for him. She wore the same dress as the previous day and seemed as if she had barely moved since last speaking with the bird.

"So," she said quietly to Wulfric. "What brings you out on such a dreary day?"

Wulfric looked deeply into the girl's pale violet eyes for a moment before taking wing again and returning to the house. The small girl seemed to think over something before she stood and made her way to number 12 Grimmauld Place. Placing the red carnation on the stoop she turned and walked down the street quietly whispering to herself.

"It doesn't matter if the elf knows," she said as if trying to convince herself of this fact. "We are here to protect them and so is the elf. So long as our goals are the same, I see no real problem."


	5. Introductions and Compromises

**Chapter 5: Introductions and Compromises**

Ginny's attitude towards casual nudity had finally been tamed when Mrs. Weasley paid an unexpected visit about a week after Ginny had moved in. Fortunately Harry and the others had been out running errands when Ginny's mother arrived. Thirty minutes later when Harry returned from the baker's with fresh bread for their lunch, he had immediately turned right back around and closed the door as quietly as possible.

Making his way to the little park across the way, Harry had sat down on one of the benches in the deep shadows of the park and watched the house for signs of explosions or fires. Thanks to Kingsley, number twelve Grimmauld Place actually existed again. A highly trained group of Ministry wizards had modified the memories of everyone in the area so that they remembered Harry's home as always having been there rather than how they used to think it funny that the numbering of the homes was wrong. Harry had made a great show of moving in, even though he and the others had already lived there for many months. It was just a nice way of fitting in more with the neighborhood.

Hermione had been the one to suggest that Harry have the house modified by expert Ministry builders and architects. The original idea had been to brighten the home a bit and to remove certain Dark artifacts that still lingered where no one had been able to remove them. In the end they had gone a bit further than just a good cleaning. Hermione's bedroom had been moved up to the one across from Ron's, supposedly because she did not like hearing the traffic driving by her window all the time. Harry suspected the only traffic his friends were really worried about was the traffic between their rooms late at night.

"Honestly," Harry thought to himself with a chuckle. "As if Hermione couldn't have sound proofed her room with a flick of her wand. They must think I'm thick."

The building crew had modernized the bathrooms and even gotten rid of the ghoul in the fourth floor bathroom, much to Harry's relief, as the bloody thing kept trying to kill people every time they used the loo. Then of course there were the "electrical" updates to the house. The reality was that powerful charms were placed on fake wall outlets so that any Muggle device could be run by magic, including Hermione's stereo, so that she did not have to continually keep charming it. Even the gas lanterns had been removed and replaced with faux electric lights so that, to the eyes of a Muggle, the house looked completely normal even if it was almost as magical as the Burrow.

The two most important changes had been to the outside of the building, which had received a thorough cleaning and a new paint job. The second important change had been to Kreacher's boiler room. Harry had hated to see Kreacher living under that old boiler so he had asked the old elf if he would like a room of his own. At first Kreacher had not liked the idea but when Harry promised the house elf that he could do anything he liked with his new room, the elf had agreed immediately. The building of the room, which was enchanted to be as large or as small as Kreacher wanted it to be, had taken a very short amount of time and the old elf had moved in immediately upon its completion. Harry had been surprised to see that Kreacher had decorated the room to look exactly like his old nest under the boiler, only now with clean sheets, a very soft mattress, and shelves for all the beloved pictures of his family.

That had been another surprise for Harry. With the exception of the old Quidditch team picture of Regulus Black, no other Black family member was to be seen in Kreacher's room, not even Sirius. Instead the shelves were covered in pictures of Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, most of the other Weasleys, and Lavender. The fact that Kreacher now felt so strongly about all of them was good to see and Harry made sure to offer the old elf any pictures he felt Kreacher might like to add to his collection.

So many changes had taken place since the previous May. It was amazing and scary all at once but Harry knew that whatever the future held for him, his friends and family were going to be there for him. He was so caught up in thinking about all of those changes that he barely noticed the young girl that sat down next to him.

"You're Harry Potter, aren't you," asked the young girl.

Turning around, Harry saw a young girl dressed all in white, with the most incredibly black hair he had ever seen before. That was not exactly true; he had seen that same hair color every time he looked in the mirror. The difference was that where his hair seemed to stick out like a haystack, her hair was neat and flowed down her back like silk.

"Yeah I am," Harry answered dreading what he expected to be another conversation about how he had defeated Tom.

"My name is Gwendolyn," said the girl with a smile. "My friends all call me Gwen though."

"Pleased to meet you, Gwen," Harry said shaking the girl's tiny little hand. "Do you live around here?"

Harry could not help noticing how cool Gwen's hand was, almost cold to the touch, but she was rather small and he figured like Ginny, the girl was just always cold. He was also captivated by Gwen's skin. It was so pale in the shadows that it seemed to glow palely in the relative darkness. Her pale skin made her violet eyes stand out even more as she smiled up at him.

"I live a little ways from here but I just love coming here to this park," said the young girl with a dreamy smile on her face. "There is the most beautiful owl that comes out here from time to time and I just love looking at him."

"An owl, huh," Harry said with dawning understanding. "Would he be the same color as your hair and have bright golden eyes?"

"Oh yes," Gwen said with an innocent smile. "He's adorable. I just wish I knew who owned him."

Harry winked at the young girl before he held out his arm as if to grab something from midair. As soon as he had done that, Wulfric appeared as Harry knew he would, and landed softly on his master's arm. The young girl squealed with delight before looking at Harry for permission to pet Wulfric.

"His name is Wulfric," Harry said watching the young girl as she petted the owl. "You must be the young lady he has been sneaking out to see on a regular basis?"

Harry thought for just a moment that he caught a glint of surprise in the young girl's eyes. What he did miss, since Wulfric was facing away from him and looking at the girl, was how the owl's eyes suddenly opened wide and stared at the girl in disbelief.

"He thinks I haven't noticed him sneaking out," Harry continued conversationally. "I tend to notice a lot more then people, or owls in this case, give me credit for."

"Like what," asked the girl quietly.

"Like the fact that I've seen a white shadow moving in this park for months," Harry said looking at Gwen directly now. "I think that shadow was you, wasn't it?"

Gwen looked up at Harry for a moment before giving a little nod of her head and looking away quickly.

"Why are you out here watching my house, Gwen? I know what it feels like when someone is out here watching me. I have a great deal of experience with being watched from this park."

"I don't intend you any harm, Harry," said the young girl with a sigh. "Can you just believe me and let me be nothing more than a normal little girl for a short time?"

"Like I let Wulfric pretend to be a normal owl, you mean," Harry pressed seeing Wulfric turn to look at him. "I have a pretty good sense of intuition. I tend to believe what it tells me. Right now it tells me that you are not what you seem anymore than Wulfric is an ordinary owl. However, it also tells me that you mean me no harm."

Harry reached over to stroke Wulfric's feathers to show that what he had said applied to both the girl and the owl. In return, the strange owl bowed to Harry and nodded his head to confirm that Harry was right to trust him.

"I can't tell you everything yet, Harry," Gwen said softly looking up at him. "I would never hurt you and neither would Wulfric, I promise."

"I will hold you to that, Gwen," Harry said with a smile. "The next time you want to know something, just come and see me, alright?"

Gwen's eyes were suddenly very alert as she said, "Is that a formal and open invitation into your home, Harry?"

Harry was not a foolish man and the girl's sudden interest in Harry's intention made him think very carefully about what he was going to say next. His gut reaction was that he could trust the girl just as he trusted Wulfric. It also made him think of things he had learned years before and what he remembered made him look closer at the girl then he had before. Finally, his instincts won out and Harry held his free hand out to the girl who took it immediately.

"Consider it a formal and open invitation, Gwen. On the condition that you have Wulfric warn me when you wish to speak with me. Is that understood?"

The young girl and bird both nodded their heads in agreement.

"I will not break your trust, Harry," Gwen said with a radiant smile. "I just want to be a regular little girl for a while. Is that ok?"

Harry set Wulfric down next to the young girl and then stood up to leave before saying, "It's ok with me, Gwen. I know exactly what you mean when you say you just want to be normal. I've been trying to be normal all my life and it's only recently that I think, think mind you, that I may have figured it out."

"I like you, Harry," Gwen said cheerily. "You understand better than most people."

"Thank you, Gwen," Harry said winking at her. "Tell you what, if you ever need to just be a normal girl, come round and find me and I'll introduce you to Ginny. She's going to just adore your sense of fashion and your hair."

"Thank you, Harry," Gwen said standing up and hugging him tightly around the waist. "I'll do that."

Harry hugged the small girl back and then with a wave, and a scratch of his ear, he headed for home. He thought it best if he got back before Mrs. Weasley demolished the entire house in her anger over Ginny's lack of apparel. That and he needed to think about everything he had just realized concerning Wulfric and Gwen.

Once Harry was out of earshot, Gwen sat back down on the bench and looked over at Wulfric who was watching his master walk away.

"I thought you said he had no idea where you were going," asked the girl with a giggle. "Looks like he is a lot smarter than we gave him credit for."

Wulfric nodded his head at the girl who seemed to be taking great joy in having finally met Harry.

"I see why you like him so much," she smiled. "He's so caring and yet there is steel in him. No wonder he was able to defeat Voldemort. I wouldn't cross him unless I was forced to."

Again the raven colored owl nodded his head in agreement.

"Wulfric," Gwen asked with all traces of her smile gone now. "Do you think he meant it about letting me just be a normal little girl?"

Wulfric turned to face his young companion and nodded his head once more. The compassion that radiated from his eyes brought a smile to her face again. He could tell from her eyes that the smile was only a mask to hide her loneliness, but if anyone could help her be truly happy, then it was Harry. Hopping up onto her shoulder, Wulfric rubbed his head against hers and tried his best to cheer her up.

"I hope so," Gwen said with a sniffle. "I don't want him to know the rest yet. I just want to be a normal little girl for him."

Harry heard all of this on the Extendable Ear he had dropped when he scratched his ear in the park. He felt so sorry for the strange young girl. Although he had his suspicions about her, Harry still could not help feeling that he would try his best to help her. Of course, he would also do his best to figure out what she was doing watching his house, but that was only a secondary worry since he felt that she truly meant him no harm.

Tapping his wand on the door of Grimmauld Place, Harry heard the shouting of the two Weasley women instantly. He had defeated Tom and fought giants, but the thought of stepping between these two fiery redheads was not one that Harry felt very brave about.

"Hey," he shouted from the front door. "What's all this then?"

Ginny walked into the room wearing her dressing gown with a look of absolute rage in her eyes. Her mother followed after her with a look of equal rage. Harry tried to be brave but he figured the worst was yet to come.

"Mum here decided to drop by MY home unannounced and lecture me on proper decorum," Ginny said in a near whisper of fury.

"Well I thought I would see if you wanted to go shopping with me but when I get here I find you traipsing round the house like a…"

Whatever Mrs. Weasley was about to say her daughter was like, Harry cut her off by scooping Ginny up in his arms and carrying her upstairs.

"Hold that thought, Mum," he called back over his shoulder to the very surprised woman below.

"What do you think you're doing, Harry," Ginny asked heatedly.

"I'm putting an end to this fight," he said as he dropped Ginny on their bed. "I personally don't mind seeing you run around starkers but your mum is right, you have to get dressed sometimes."

"I'm in my own home," Ginny said heatedly standing up and looking at him defiantly. "If I want to run around naked all day then I will."

"And what if it had been Lavender coming home with Neville?"

Ginny's jaw dropped open and the blush that covered her face was the darkest one that Harry had seen yet. Obviously Ginny had not thought about that possibility. The idea of Neville catching her running around the house was so embarrassing that Ginny plopped down on the bead and covered her blushing face with her hands.

"Just figured it out, have you," Harry said kneeling in front of her and smiling at her. "One of these days I'm sure we'll have a house all to ourselves and then you can do whatever you want but for right now you have to at least remember that there are a lot of friends popping in and out of here unannounced all the time."

"I'm so embarrassed," Ginny said in a whisper. "I never would have been able to look Neville in the face if he saw me like that."

Harry walked over to the wardrobe that he shared with Ginny and pulled out her favorite white sundress and a pair of sandals for her. Carrying them back to the bed he laid them down next to Ginny and pulled her up to her feet. She finally looked up at him with a crooked grin and tears in her eyes.

"No need to cry, love," Harry said kissing her softly before untying her dressing gown and sliding it off her shoulders. "You can wear whatever you like in here, or nothing at all for that matter. When you leave this room you just have to remember that we aren't the only ones here. Ok?"

"It just felt so good to be out on my own," Ginny said wrapping her arms around Harry and holding him tightly. "I didn't have Mum telling me what I could or couldn't do for once. I guess I got a bit carried away, didn't I?"

"Just a bit, Gin," Harry said kissing her again.

Harry let go of Ginny and picked up the sun dress so that she could slip it over her head. He liked helping her dress almost as much as he liked helping her undress. In the week since she had moved in, they had almost made a ritual of picking out clothes for each other and then helping one another get dressed. Harry had to admit that he found the experience very intimate and erotic. Ginny had admitted to feeling the same way about it but thought the undressing part was the better of the two. The other benefit was that Harry noticed with Ginny picking out his clothes, he tended not to end up with mismatched socks as much.

"Now go down there and apologize to your mother and take her shopping," Harry said once Ginny was dressed.

"You didn't bring me any knickers, Harry," Ginny said with a playful glance at him as he walked towards the door.

"Well I said you had to wear something," Harry said turning around and winking at her, "I didn't say you had to wear everything."


	6. Blood and Birthday Cake

**Chapter 6: Blood and Birthday Cake**

Over the next few days, Harry was absolutely content with his life. The final plans for his wedding were going well and Ginny was as happy as could be. Lavender had announced just the night before that she was officially moving in with Neville, who had looked around the room daring anyone to say something against his relationship with Lavender. It came as no surprise that the ladies of the house had all started crying with joy at the news and Ron had broken out a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey to celebrate the happy news.

Ron and Hermione had their own news as well. Ron it seemed had finally gotten over his shyness and proposed to Hermione. Harry was thrilled for his two best mates but could not help teasing Ron concerning the fact that he had purchased the ring almost a year before and had just now gotten around to asking Hermione to marry him.

"Well I was just waiting for the right time, wasn't I," Ron said defensively.

"I guess you were but between us," Harry said shaking Ron's hand, "I now owe Hermione 10 Galleons."

"How you figure," said the puzzled redhead.

"Well I said you would wait until after my wedding but Hermione said it would be before," Harry said laughing at the shocked look on Ron's face.

"That little minx," Ron spluttered. "We've both been had. She's the one that told me I better ask her now or I was sleeping in my own room for a month."

Harry had laughed for half an hour after that discovery. Leave it to Hermione to pull one over on him when he least expected it. He was so happy for her that when he delivered the money he owed he did not even complain about her rigging the bet.

"Well, sis," Harry said hugging the bushy haired young witch, "are you happy now?"

"I'm happier than I've ever been in my life, Harry," she said hugging him back tightly. "I'm going to be Mrs. Ronald Weasley."

"I'm really happy for you, Hermione. I know how much you love Ron and I can't think of anyone that will ever make you happier."

"I know," she said beaming at him. "I never wanted anyone else the way I want him, Harry."

"Well then it's about time you got him, isn't it," Harry said to his adopted sister.

The two of them sat in Hermione's room talking for an hour before Ginny came looking for them. Harry blew her a kiss and asked her to give them some time together which Ginny agreed to with a smile. It was good to reconnect with Hermione again. They had been living under the same roof for months but since the arrival of Ginny, Harry had found his time dominated by the fiery redhead. Hermione said she understood that both couples were rather focused on their own relationships but she hoped eventually it would all calm down and the Golden Trio, plus one, could ride again.

"When are you going to tell Ron's mum and dad?" Harry asked as Hermione stared at the ring on her finger.

"Oh we're going to tell them this weekend at your birthday party," she said looking up with a grin on her face. "That way she will have two things to celebrate."

"In other words," Harry said laughing, "Ron's a coward and figures his mum won't get too carried away with all the guests there?"

"Pretty much," Hermione said joining in on the laughter.

"Well that's fine with me," Harry said hugging her again. "Just remember that I get to plan his bachelor party so he's not getting off that lightly."

"That's horrible, Harry," Hermione laughed. "I should be really upset with you for saying that. As it is, a Wrackspurt has just flown into the room and I seem to have forgotten what you just said, on the condition that you take pictures."

"Deal," Harry said with a smile.

It was as Harry was leaving Hermione's room that Wulfric landed on his shoulder and dropped a snow white envelope in Harry's hand.

"Who's this from, then?" Harry said opening the letter.

The tiny script was incredibly neat and smooth. Written in violet ink on the white paper so delicately that it was actually rather pretty to look at.

_Harry, _

_I hope I am not interrupting your evening but I was hoping I could visit you tonight. I find myself in need of some company and of being "just a normal girl" tonight. I understand if you are busy and would not think of forcing my company upon you. _

_Fondly, _

_Gwen. _

"I wondered when I would be hearing from her," Harry said folding the letter and putting it in his pocket. "Tell her she is more than welcome to visit tonight. However, ask her to give me a few minutes to talk to my friends first. Ok?"

Wulfric nodded and then took off silently to coast town the stairs and out of sight.

"Oi," Harry bellowed on his way to the parlor, "family meeting in the parlor, right now!"

The sound of Apparating people greeted Harry as he walked into the parlor. It was so rare for him to call them together that his housemates always took these meetings very seriously. Looking around he saw Ron and Hermione sitting on the couch while Ginny stood next to the fireplace looking at him. They all looked rather nervous as to what Harry had to say.

"I'll make this short and sweet," Harry said with a smile. "We are about to have a guest. It's the young girl I told you all about. I don't want any of you asking her any strange questions until I have a chance to talk to her."

This was really aimed at Hermione. Harry knew that the inquisitive young witch would be determined to get to the bottom of the mystery surrounding the young girl, but he had given his word. Whatever else Gwen might or might not be, tonight she would be treated as nothing more than a young girl.

"Is that understood, sis?" Harry asked quietly. "Observe all you want but talk to me before you do anything. Ok?"

"I understand," Hermione said with a smile.

"We all do, Harry," Ron nodded.

"Of course, Harry," Ginny said snapping a playful salute.

"Smartass," Harry said winking at her.

Five minutes later the doorbell rang and Harry went to answer it. Standing on his stoop, in the exact same dress he had seen her in before, stood Gwen. Concern flooded Harry's face as he noticed that her dress was torn in several spots and dirt covered it and her beautiful hair. It was the look of fear and loneliness that truly tore at his heart.

"Gwen," Harry said pulling her inside and looking around outside before slamming the door shut and slamming it. "What the bloody hell happened to you?"

"Please don't ask me to tell you that, Harry," she said looking rather shaken as tears poured down her face.

Harry wrapped his arms around the crying girl and led her into the parlor. She was shaking in his arms as he led her to one of the largest chairs next to the fireplace.

"Harry," Ginny squeaked looking at Gwen's crying form. "What happened to her?"

"She doesn't want to say yet," Harry said quietly as he looked over at Hermione.

He had been right, Hermione's mind was in overdrive and unless he was mistaken, she had already figured out the truth of the situation. Harry stared at her until she looked at him and then he shook his head firmly so that Hermione could not mistake his meaning. Hermione just looked at him for a moment before nodding and looking away.

"Kreacher," Harry called. When the old elf appeared next to him he said, "Bring me one of the new goblets I bought and that special bottle I brought home the other day?"

Kreacher did not look happy at this order but he bowed and was gone only a moment before he returned and handed Harry a large golden goblet and a plain brown bottle. Careful to keep the contents of the bottle hidden from the others, Harry opened it and poured all of the thick liquid into the goblet. With no explanation at all he tossed the empty bottle into the fireplace where it instantly vanished in a puff of silver smoke.

"I want you to drink all of this," Harry said to the still crying girl. "A Healer friend of mine at the Ministry gave it to me in case of emergencies and I think this qualifies."

Gwen looked into the goblet and if possible went paler than she normally was. Looking up into Harry's eyes she started crying even harder. Wrapping her arms around Harry tightly, she buried her face in his shirt as he used his free hand to gently stroke her back.

"How? I didn't want you to know," she sobbed.

"I told you," Harry said soothingly, "I go with my instincts and they told me you might need my help someday. So be a big girl and drink."

Ginny and Ron watched rather confused as the crying girl finally took the goblet from Harry and turned her head from them as she started to drink deeply from it. Hermione was the only one who could see what the girl drank and she shuddered involuntarily. She knew one thing though, her travels with Harry during their search for Voldemort's Horcruxes and proven to her that more often than not, Harry's instincts were right. So if Harry could trust this girl, Hermione would do her best to do the same.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," Gwen said when she finished the contents of the goblet. "You must hate me."

"Nonsense," Harry said pulling out a handkerchief and wiping her face quickly before stuffing the soiled cloth back in his pocket. "I promised you that if you ever needed to just be a little girl then you were always welcome here. I tend to keep my promises."

With a quick wave of his wand, the golden goblet was cleaned up and set on a table for Kreacher to pick up later. Having drank the contents of the goblet, Harry noticed that Gwen's pale complexion seemed to darken noticeably. She might never have a tan, but at least she did not look like chalk anymore.

"I want to talk to you later," Harry said hugging the still crying girl, "but first I want you to go with Ginny and get cleaned up. Can you find her something to wear as well, Gin?"

"Of course, Harry," Ginny said holding out her hand to Gwen. "I just love your dress, Gwen. We'll have to see about getting it all fixed up."

Gwen looked so surprised at how friendly Ginny was being. Hugging Harry tightly one more time, Gwen took Ginny's hand and they headed off to try and get her cleaned up and into some clean clothes. As soon as Hermione heard the two young women on the stairs, she turned to Harry and was just about to say something when Harry silenced her with a stern look.

"Wait," was all Harry said as he looked over at where Wulfric, unnoticed by any of them except Harry, sat on the top of a bookshelf. "Get over here you bloody bird."

Ron actually snorted at the sight of the bird flying over to land on the back of the chair Gwen had been sitting in and hanging his head like a naughty school child. His amusement ended a second later when Harry gave him a look that said now was not the time for jokes.

"Am I your master?" Harry asked looking at the bird and watching as the bird nodded quickly. "Good, because the next time she's in trouble like that you better bloody well tell me or you'll be breaking a new distance record when I punt your arse from here to fucking Paris! Do I make myself absolutely bloody fucking clear?"

Wulfric nodded again and then fled from the room in shame. Hermione just stared at Harry for a moment but the silence was broken by Ron.

"First time I've ever seen someone chew out an owl and have the owl actually look ashamed when it was all over."

"Harry," Hermione said unable to remain silent a moment longer. "You know what she is. How can you trust her?"

"Same way I trusted Remus," Harry said looking up at her after he regained his composure. "I get the same feeling from her that I got from him. It was not his curse that made him who he was; it was how he dealt with that curse."

"That was totally different. Remus was not always a monster," Hermione said but Harry cut her off.

"She's a little girl," he said quietly but very firmly. "No matter what else she is, there is a little girl inside of her that just wants someone to hug her and make it all better tonight. You know as well as I do that just because she's different does not mean that she's evil."

"You're right, Harry," Hermione said hanging her head. "I guess I just have too many old horror movies running through my head and clouding my judgment."

"Would someone please tell me what you're talking about?" Ron said unable to hold his tongue any longer.

"She's a—" Hermione began but at that moment Ginny escorted Gwen back into the room.

Gwen was wearing one of Harry's old Quidditch jerseys which hung down below her knees. Ginny had wrapped the girl's hair up in a towel and carried a brush and an extra towel to dry it with. The look on Gwen's face was heartbreaking. She looked at Hermione for a moment and then ran towards Harry and buried her face in his chest as she started sobbing again.

"She's a what?" Ron asked looking puzzled at Gwen's reaction.

"Ron, you really are a prat," Ginny said walking over and wrapping her arms around Harry and Gwen both. "Are you the only one that hasn't figured it out yet?"

Gwen's head whipped up and stared at Ginny in disbelief. Ginny just smiled down at her, no easy trick considering she was only a few inches taller than Gwen. The look Gwen gave her was one of absolute gratitude and devotion.

"Fine," Ron said sounding more than a little frustrated. "If I'm so gormless, someone want to tell me what I'm missing?"

"She's a vampire, Ron," Ginny said quietly as she pulled Gwen to her and hugged her tightly.

"Well I knew that," Ron said, still sounding frustrated. "I meant what are whore movies?"

You probably could have heard a pin drop at Ron's words. An instant later everyone was laughing uncontrollably, even Gwen, who could not have been more surprised that she was accepted by the people around her. Looking up at Harry, she saw him look down into her eyes with a smile.

"I told you," he said leaning down and whispering in her ear, "I know what it means to be different."

It was an hour or so before Harry escorted Gwen into his private study, what had formerly been Hermione's room, so he could talk to Gwen privately. Ginny had dried and bushed Gwen's hair before braiding it for the night. Even knowing that she was not what she seemed to be, Harry still thought of her as a little girl with her hair like that.

"Ok," he said sitting down on one of the comfortable leather chairs in the room and offering her the one next to him. "Care to tell me what's going on?"

"I suppose I have to now, don't I," said the girl sitting down and looking down at her hands.

"Well you don't have to if you don't want to but I can't help if I don't know what's going on, now can I?"

"True," Gwen said looking up at him. "My full name is Gwendolyn Ann Price and as you know, I'm a vampire. I was bitten six years ago and left for dead by the monster that made me. I don't know who he was but he must have been fairly new to the whole vampiric way of life because he didn't realize he had cursed me. At least I don't think he did."

"So you're actually seventeen or eighteen," Harry asked gently.

"I'm almost eighteen actually," she said looking at him sadly. "I was small for my age and now I always will be."

"What about your parents?" Harry asked trying to understand why she was all alone.

"The bastard managed to do the job right with them," Gwen said with a sniffle. "I didn't have anyone else other than them."

"What about tonight?" Harry asked trying to get her mind away from her parents.

"Some Muggle street punks tried to…" she stopped but Harry saw her shudder at the thought of it. "I hadn't fed in a while so I had a hard time fighting them off. I only just managed to get back to the park when Wulfric showed up."

"I'm sorry, Gwen. If anything ever happens like that again, you don't need to ask my permission to come here. Just do it, ok?"

Gwen nodded but still refused to look up at Harry. He could feel her sadness and he tried to think of a way, any way, to cheer her up. It finally occurred to him that there was one possible means to cheer her up.

"Gwen, did you see a Healer about the Purgetfini Semper spell to see if it would cure you?" Harry asked, hopeful that she had not and there was at least that possibility of a cure.

"It doesn't work on vampires, Harry," she said sadly. "There is no spell that can bring the dead, or in my case undead, back to life. Even if they could gather enough wizards and witches together to break the curse, it would just mean my death."

Gwen broke down crying again and Harry reached over and pulled her over on to his lap. Holding her tightly, Harry rocked her in his arms until she stopped crying. She might be "undead" but the potion she had drunk warmed her body and returned the color to her cheeks. Now she was just a normal little girl who was heartbroken and in need of someone to help her. No matter how old she might really be, Harry feared she was always going to be a terrified and sad little girl.

He wanted to ask her more questions but before he could, Harry realized that she had fallen asleep in his arms. As gently as possible, Harry lifted her up and carried her upstairs to the second floor guest room and laid her down on the bed. He pulled a quilt over her and then walked over to the window to pull the thick drapes securely closed. He knew she could handle indirect sunlight but he did not want to expose her to direct sunlight if he could avoid it.

So it was that Grimmauld Place gained a new resident. As it turned out, part of the reason Gwen was always so pale was her excessive use of Muggle sunscreen lotions. It seemed that with repeated applications, she was able to handle being exposed to indirect sunlight. This allowed her to be up and about while the rest of them were. That combined with Harry picking up a supply of Vlad's Vampire Vitalizing potion, a magically enhanced blood substitute, allowed Gwen to live a relatively normal life with them.

Surprisingly, Ron was Gwen's biggest defender. He made sure every morning to check that all the windows were charmed to only let in an acceptable amount of sunlight so that Gwen would be safe. Hermione was also fascinated by the girl, only in Hermione's case it was due to how smart the young girl was. They spent hours talking about extremely abstract magical principals that left the rest of them feeling as if their heads were packed with bits of fluff.

Hermione's only complaint was that under wizarding law, Gwen's wand had been destroyed when her transformation had been discovered. Hermione found a charm that took the place of all the sunscreens and taught everyone how to use it so that Gwen could walk around without, as she put it, feeling like she was covered in glue all the time. Hermione was glad she could be of service and did her best to look for other spells that might be helpful.

Ginny also adored Gwen and looked upon her as the little sister she had always wanted. Together they had repaired Gwen's frilly white dress and were in the process of making a matching one in black for Ginny. In the meantime, Gwen was wearing an assortment of clothes that Ginny and Hermione had either bought for her or given her.

"They are so nice to me," Gwen said to Harry the night before his birthday party.

"That's because you deserve to be treated nicely," Harry assured her.

Harry had talked with the Weasleys about bringing Gwen to his birthday party the following day and with barely a moment's hesitation, Mrs. Weasley had informed Harry that if he didn't, he would answer to her. Arrangements were made to provide a tent so that Gwen would not be exposed to the sun and George announced that he would be heading to Hogsmeade to pick up some special candies for Gwen.

Taking her potion before they Flooed to the Burrow, Gwen looked around her at her new family and wondered how she had gotten so lucky. She was even more surprised when she arrived at the Burrow and was warmly welcomed by everyone there. It seemed that if Harry trusted her, then they all trusted her. When she took her seat next to Harry and Ginny at the large table that had been setup under the tent outside Mrs. Weasley started passing round the birthday cake, Gwen had to laugh because George handed her a plate with a slice of dark rich chocolate cake on it.

"I don't think I can eat this, George," she said feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Oh I think you might like that," George assured her. "Take a bite and see."

Preparing herself to find the taste of the cake repulsive, Gwen took the smallest bite possible. To her utter amazement it was the most delicious cake she had ever tasted. She gobbled down the rest of the cake so quickly that Harry could not help laughing.

"Thought you might like that," George said seeing her reaction. "I picked it up this morning from Honeydukes. It's part of their line for vampires. Blood Red Velvet cake they call it."

Gwen could not help it, she had not been so happy in years and this one thoughtful act by an almost complete stranger reduced her to tears. Harry was just about to put an arm around the crying girl but Mr. Weasley beat him to it. The gentle patriarch of the Weasley clan walked over and hugged the crying girl to him and stroked her head gently as she cried.

"There now, little one," he said softly with his own tears running down his face. "No need for that now. You're among family now."


	7. Order and Loss

**Chapter 7: Order and Loss**

Ginny could not believe that her birthday, and her wedding, were only days away now. It seemed so amazing that by that next Saturday, she would be Mrs. Ginevra Potter. The only details left to take care of where the final fittings of the dresses and to make sure that her mum searched George before the wedding to prevent any last minute pranks.

"Ginny," said a small voice from the closed bedroom door. "Can I come in?"

"Just a moment," Ginny said scrambling to the bed to grab the sundress she had laid out to wear that day.

Ginny had kept her promise to Harry and always made sure she was fully dressed whenever she left their bedroom. Once the door was closed however Ginny more often than not stripped as quickly as possible to revel in the freedom of not having six brothers running around that had no concept of privacy. The added bonus was that Harry found his fiancée's tendency towards casual nudity to be a sort of aphrodisiac, which Ginny didn't mind at all.

Fastening up the dress, Ginny finally called, "Ok, you can come in."

The door opened slightly and Gwen stepped inside quickly before closing the door behind her. Ginny knew that vampires were seen as loathsome and vile by the magical and Muggle worlds but Gwen was nothing like the stories she had heard growing up. In fact, if it were not for the fact that Gwen occasionally moved slightly faster than a normal human, Ginny would have never guessed that she was anything other then what she seemed.

"Good morning, Ginny," said the pale young girl with a bright smile. "Did Harry leave for work already?"

Gwen was wearing one of Ginny's old t-shirts that proclaimed in sparkling red letters, "Queen of the World," and a pair of faded and holey denim shorts that Hermione had given her. She still preferred her rather frilly dresses, of which she now owned several thanks to Ginny and her mum loving to make them, but when she was just laying around the house she often wore the other clothes that she had been given.

"Yes," Ginny said sitting back down at her dressing table and picking up a brush for her hair. "He has to go in early the rest of the week to make up for the extra time he's taking off for our honeymoon. Kingsley wasn't too happy when Harry requested another two weeks off. Kingsley only agreed when Harry pointed out that he was already more than a year ahead of schedule with his training. That and I threatened to come down there and use the bat-bogey hex on him."

"Oh my God, Ginny," Gwen said looking completely shocked as she flopped down on the bed. "You can't do that to the Minister of Magic."

"Bugger that," Ginny said running the brush through her thick mane of hair. "Kingsley has been a friend of the family for years and if he thinks just because he's the Minister of Magic now that I won't treat him the same as I always have, he's got another thing coming."

Gwen just laughed and watched Ginny put on the small amount of makeup she usually wore. She often wore a sad look on her face as Ginny got ready for the day and Ginny knew why. Gwen was really Ginny's age but was trapped in the body of a little girl. She would never grow up and never know what it felt like to be a real woman. That more than anything pissed Ginny off.

"Come over here," Ginny said standing and offering her seat to the young girl.

Gwen did as she was told and was surprised when Ginny pulled her hair back and used a large clip to hold it in place. Without saying a word, Ginny sorted through her small selection of makeup and began applying lipstick, eye liner, and a small amount of rouge to Gwen's face. Gwen rather liked the way that the makeup made her look, like she was more mature then her body looked.

"Ok, now the hair," said the older looking girl as she used her wand to first straighten and then gently curl and shape Gwen's raven black tresses.

"I normally just wear it loose and straight," Gwen said with a sad smile. "I don't really have anyone to impress."

"Nonsense," Ginny said as she finished with Gwen's hair. "Even if the only person you impress is yourself, then it's worth it."

"If you say so," Gwen said sadly.

"I say so," said the redhead pulling Gwen to her feet and leading her over to the large wardrobe she shared with Harry. "Ok, now we need an outfit."

They spent the rest of the morning trying on one outfit after another. The two young women were soon giggling and prancing around the room as if they were having their own personal fashion show. It was only when they were both exhausted from laughing that the giggling pair made their way down to the kitchen wearing matching copies of Gwen's white dress to get something to eat. Gwen drank a goblet of her potion, and Ginny ate a large bowl of Kreacher's best onion soup.

"Gwen," Ginny said as she ate, "mind if I ask you a question?"

"Of course not," Gwen said wiping her face carefully to clean away the last traces of the blood red potion.

"Well I was wondering, what it is with you and Wulfric? I mean you two seem to get along really well and I just wondered if…"

"No," Gwen laughed. "He's not a vampire owl if that's what you're thinking. The first time I met him was shortly after Harry brought him home for the first time. He landed on the bench I was sitting on in the park and his eyes reminded me of someone. We've been friends ever since. I do know he's not an ordinary owl but it's not because of anything I did."

"But you always seem to know what he's thinking," Ginny said sipping her soup.

"Well we both want to protect Harry and that just makes it easy to know what he's thinking," Gwen said with a brilliant smile.

"What does Harry need protecting from," Ginny said pressing the issue, "and why were you sitting out there watching Harry?"

Gwen quickly looked down at the table with a pale pink blush on her face before she sighed saying, "I was hoping that if he was powerful enough to kill Voldemort then he was powerful enough to help me. There are some vampires out there that are really angry that a cure was found for the werewolves. As long as there was another group of cursed humans out there for people to hate, the vampires did not feel so persecuted. Some of those vampires hold Harry responsible for the cure."

"So now they want, what, a cure as well?" Ginny asked feeling a little frightened

"No," the young girl said sadly. "We all know there is no cure for vampirism. What they want is to hurt the people they feel have forgotten and persecuted them. One group in particular is really rabid about it. They call themselves the Order of Heaven and they run around causing problems all over the place."

"That sounds sort of familiar," Ginny said feeling she had heard someone mention the name before. "Tell me about them?"

"I don't know that much really," Gwen said trying to think about what she knew. "I heard one vampire down by Parliament saying there were thirteen of them and that they were really old. Another vampire told me that they are looking for something that will supposedly help them get revenge on normal people."

"Any idea what it might be?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"No one I talked to knew," Gwen said sadly. "They all seemed to think it was some ancient magical artifact but other than that they had no idea."

Ginny thought about what Gwen had told her. Something about what the girl said seemed so familiar to her. It was something Harry had mentioned to her recently about work and how he had been helping to track down…

"Gwen," Ginny said suddenly. "Do these Order of Heaven vampires wear blood red robes?"

"Yeah, they do," Gwen said looking surprised. "How did you know that?"

"Bloody hell," Ginny said rushing to the fireplace. "We've got to go see Harry, right now."

Gwen looked surprised by how seriously Ginny was taking what she had told her. She knew better then to argue with the fiery redhead when she was in a mood. Walking over to the fireplace, Gwen watched as she threw a handful of green powder into the fire.

"Ministry of Magic," Ginny said firmly before stepping into the emerald green fire.

"I hate fire," Gwen mumbled before she also cast a handful of the powder into the fire and declared her destination.

Moments later, both young women were striding purposefully towards the security desk at the far end of the Atrium. The wizard there looked up and smiled at Ginny, recognizing her from her frequent visits to see Harry. His face hardened a moment later as a crystal paperweight on his desk turned blood red.

"She can't pass, Ms. Weasley," he said standing and crossing his arms. "Only a registered Ministry of Magic official can bring a dangerous magical creature into the Ministry offices."

"Then you better bloody well call Kingsley and tell him to get his black arse down here right now," Ginny said with a note of grim determination. "And if you ever call her a creature again, I will personally turn your bits into a pin cushion, and I mean that literally."

"Ummm… Yes, ma'am," said the guard as he quickly jotted a memo and sent it flying off towards the Minister's office. "If you'll just wait here a moment?"

A quarter of an hour later Ginny was ready to fight her way past the security guard. Luckily for the very nervous security guard, the doors to the magical elevator behind the guard opened and Harry and the Minister stepped out looking out of breath.

"What's this all about, Gin?" Harry said trying to catch his breath.

"We were in the middle of a meeting when that blasted memo flew in and nearly poked my eye out," Kingsley said rubbing at his slightly red and irritated eye.

"You tell that prat," she said pointing a finger at the now cringing security guard, "that the next time I come here to talk to you, I don't care if I am bringing two randy dementors and a basilisk in heat, he better stay out of my way or I will see to it that his children are born out of his own arse!"

"What she said," Kingsley said to the guard to appease the wrath of the young woman in front of him. "Just put it down that I take responsibility for it."

"Yes, Minister."

"Now what's this all about, Gin," Harry asked as he tried to calm his future wife.

"We need to go someplace private first," Ginny said marching them all towards the elevator and booking no disagreement.

Gwen had seen Ginny upset before but never like this. She was not so much angry as she was a force of nature. The two grown men standing behind her, one her future husband and the other the Minister of Magic, seemed to cower before the fury that radiated from the little redhead.

"You look really lovely in that dress, Gin," Harry said trying to calm his fiancée down.

Gwen had to giggle when Ginny turned to her husband with a girlish grin of delight on her face. Ginny spun around so that the dress, which was purposefully shorter than Gwen's original dress had been, flared up in a ripple of lace and silk.

"You really like it," Ginny asked jumping up and throwing her arms around Harry's neck to kiss him.

"It looks beautiful on you, love," Harry said kissing her softly before the elevator reached the floor of the Minister's office.

Gwen followed them down the hallway, Kingsley in the lead. Her face was an emotionless mask as they walked. It was bad enough that she could see crystals turning red all around her as she passed them. People looked at her with a mixture of revulsion and pity on their faces and it made Gwen feel like running away and hiding. Worst of all was the fact that Harry thought Ginny looked beautiful in the exact copy of the dress Gwen was wearing but he had not said anything about how she looked.

_Ginny is a beautiful woman and I'm just a child_, Gwen thought, fighting to hold back the tears that threatened to overwhelm her.

Opening the doors to his office, Kingsley formally invited Gwen in to his office and ushered her inside before anyone else. As she passed through the door Gwen saw another crystal turn red on his desk, as well as a second jewel that lit up with a lovely silvery white light that made her heart ache to look at it.

"Well that's interesting," Kingsley said in his deep voice.

"What's interesting, sir?" Harry asked as he offered the two most comfortable chairs to Gwen and Ginny.

"I'll tell you later," said the Minister as he sat down behind his desk. "Now what's so important that you came in here ready to emasculate one of the guards, Ginny?"

"Gwen," Ginny said turning to the young woman sitting next to her, "tell them what you told me."

Gwen nodded and began repeating what she had learned about the Order of Heaven. Neither Harry nor Kingsley said anything as they listened intently to what she had to say. The intense expression on their faces made her a little nervous but she spared no details as she spoke. She realized that what she was saying was important but she was unsure of just how important it was.

"Bloody brilliant," Harry said as he stood up and began pacing the length of the room. "I get rid of Voldemort and help to save thousands from being cursed for the rest of their lives, and these plonkers go on a rampage."

"I remember you saying something about them casting spells but if they are vampires they wouldn't have wands," Ginny said, looking at Harry as he paced.

"That wouldn't stop them taking them illegally from victims," Kingsley said quietly. "Once they had a few wands won in duels, the new wands would willingly cooperate with their new masters. We learned that much from Ollivander and Harry."

"So can't you track them down when they use the wands?" Gwen asked missing her own wand even though she had only had it a few days when it was taken from her.

"Maybe when they are well away from large gatherings of wizards or witches, but I don't think they will let that happen too often," Kingsley said looking down at his clenched fists. "I will have the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures look into setting up some type of tracking system for registered vampires. Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll find one of these Order of Heaven characters."

"Should we bring Malfoy back from the States?" Harry asked. "He might be able to give us some more information concerning the object that was hidden in his father's study. We might be able to figure out what it was and why they wanted it."

"Leave him where he is for now," Kingsley said as he leaned back in his chair and looked closely at Gwen. "He and his mother are tucked away safely for now and I doubt that he would be able to tell us anything more than we already know."

Kingsley stood up and walked around his desk until he stood directly in front of Gwen. Kneeling down in front of her so he could look her in the eye, the Minister of Magic held a hand out to her and smiled warmly at the young woman.

"I want to thank you, Gwen," he said kindly. "You have done me a great service today by telling me all of this. If you ever need anything from me, just ask."

"Thank you, sir," Gwen said bashfully.

"Ginny, why don't you ladies head home now and I'll send Harry after you in just a few minutes. I just need to discuss a few details with him but I promise it won't take very long," Kingsley said walking back around his desk and sitting down.

"Ok," Ginny said noticing the look that Kingsley was giving her. It was the same type of look he used to get on his face when he had secret Order business to deal with. "We'll be waiting for you, Harry. Don't be too long because I want to take Gwen shopping and you can come with us."

Harry agreed that he would not keep them waiting and then he kissed Ginny and hugged Gwen before showing them out the door as politely as possible. Just before closing the door he saw Ginny look over her shoulder with a questioning glance but Harry could only shrug his shoulders to show that he had no idea what Kingsley was up to. Then closing the door, Harry turned to look at his superior.

"What was that all about?" Harry said walking back over to Kingsley's deck and taking a seat in the chair Ginny had just vacated. "With the exception of the bit about the Order of Heaven being made up of vampires, we already knew everything she told us."

"True," Kingsley said toying with his wand. "But we did learn three very important things today. The first of which is of course that they are vampires. The second is that the vampires are on the verge of open revolt from the sound of what Gwen told us today."

"I don't know if I would go that far, Kingsley," Harry said thinking the minister might be jumping to conclusions.

"I would. You haven't dealt with them as closely as I have," Kingsley said still playing with his wand. "Normally vampires are very tight lipped about how they are feeling. It comes from not having a soul. They lose the ability to feel true emotions and so rarely reveal what they are really thinking. They fact that there are vampires out there talking about being dissatisfied with the Ministry is a sure sign that they are ready to do something about it."

"Ok," Harry said thoughtfully. "I'll buy that but then what's the third thing that we learned?"

Kingsley looked at the crystal on his desk that was still burning brightly with a silver light. Picking it up, Kingsley tossed it to Harry.

"That crystal detects humans sort of like a Foe Glass; it comes in handy for detecting people using invisibility cloaks or disillusionment charms. You'll notice that the closer it comes to someone, the brighter it shines."

"I'm familiar with them, Kingsley," Harry said tossing the crystal back to the older man. "What's your point?

"My point is that I let Gwen enter first and even though the creature detector declared her a vampire by glowing red, this crystal also declared her as human."

"Obviously," Harry said feeling a bit confused. "I mean she is human."

"Vampires are not human, Harry," Kingsley said returning to his seat. "When they are cursed, they die and their soul leaves their body and moves on. Vampirism is a very Dark curse that creates a dark reflection of the victim's soul. That is why vampires are so bloodthirsty most of the time; they prey on the good and the innocent instinctually so that they can create a creature capable of understanding their misery. This is not always the case but more often than not, it holds true."

"Are you telling me that Gwen is just acting like she cares about us and she's really a cold blooded killer?" Harry asked through clenched teeth.

"Weren't you listening, Harry?" Kingsley said holding the glowing silver crystal up again. "This says she's still human."

"I don't understand," Harry said. "She's a vampire but she's still human. How can that be?"

"Somehow that young woman has managed to do something I've never heard of before," Kingsley said sadly. "She's still got a soul Harry."

"How is that possible?" Harry asked looking at the silver crystal again.

"I wish I knew. Come with me, Harry," Kingsley said as he stood and walked over to a bookshelf at the back of his office.

Harry was surprised to see the bookshelf sink into the floor as Kingsley tapped it with his wand. A very old looking wooden door was hidden behind the bookshelf and Kingsley tapped his wand on it several times in various places before the door swung open. Following the Minister through the door, Harry found himself in a stone tunnel that reminded him of the tunnels under Gringotts. The air was cold and damp as it rushed past him and it smelled rather stale, as if the door had not been opened in many years.

Reaching the end of the tunnel, Harry watched as Kingsley once again tapped his wand on another ancient-looking wooden door. Once the door was open, the older man motioned for Harry to enter first. At first the room beyond was completely dark but a moment later silver crystals all over the room lit just as the one on Kingsley's desk had.

"This room is one of the best kept secrets of the Ministry of Magic," Kingsley said stepping inside the room and closing the door behind him. "Dumbledore told me about it shortly before his death. I don't think anyone other than him actually even remembered it was here."

The room reminded Harry of Mr. Ollivander's shop in Diagon Alley. There were row upon row of tall shelves filled with large and small boxes. A thick layer of dust covered everything in the room and just moving around caused thick clouds of dust to rise up from the floor.

"What is this place?" Harry said in a whisper because the room seemed to require his silence.

"I did a little research into that when I first became Minister," Kingsley said walking over to one of the shelves closest to the door. "This is the Repository of the Fallen, a very mysterious name for a very sad room. Do you see all of these boxes?"

"Yeah, they look like the box my wand was in when I first bought it," Harry said, looking around at how many rows of shelves there were in the room.

"Exactly right, Harry. That is exactly what they are," Kingsley said taking down one of the boxes and opening it so that Harry could see the ancient wand that was inside. "These are wands of witches and wizards that have fallen to certain Dark curses. Amongst them are the wands of the vampires."

"I thought a vampire's wand was destroyed when it was discovered that they had been cursed," Harry said feeling a bit confused by this news.

"That is only for show," Kingsley said replacing the dusty box on the shelf. "A duplicate of the wand is destroyed but the real one is sent here. The original purpose of the room was so that if a cure was ever found for the Dark curses in question, the victim's wand could be returned to them. Unfortunately, vampirism has proven to be one curse that has no known cure."

Harry looked at the endless rows of shelves shuddering. The shelves vanished into darkness at the back of the room. It was a terrible thought to realize that so many people had fallen to Dark curses like vampirism.

"Why are you showing me this?" Harry asked watching as Kingsley pulled a newer looking box from the nearest shelf.

Kingsley said nothing as he handed the small violet colored box to Harry. Opening it, Harry saw a short wand inside that looked to be made of holly. A small card next to it read, "Gwendolyn A. Price – Vampire. 10 Inches. Holly and Unicorn hair."

"Oh, God," Harry said feeling his heart grow heavy.

"Touch it," Kingsley said sadly.

Harry picked up the wand in his hand and immediately felt how warm it was but there was something else. The wand seemed to suck the warmth from his hand as he held it. Blood red sparks suddenly shot from the end of the wand and Harry quickly placed it back in the box with a shudder.

"With vampirism," Kingsley said looking directly at Harry, "the victim is not the only one cursed. So is their wand. We do not take their wands because they are 'monsters,' we take them because they would be a hundred times more dangerous with a wand cursed like that. Normally, a wand cursed in such a way is cold to the touch but Gwen's wand, because she still has her soul, is warm to the touch even though it still seeks to fulfill the nature of its curse."

Harry tried to hand the wand back to Kingsley but the older man just shook his head.

"Keep it. If my suspicions are correct then Gwen might need that wand and she is the only one that can use it safely," Kingsley said staring down the row of shelves. "You see I think I know what the Order of Heaven is looking for."

"Oh fuck," Harry said feeling a sense of dread as he realized what Kingsley was getting at.

"Exactly, Harry," Kingsley said looking back at him. "The Ministry only ever failed to retrieve thirteen vampiric wands."


	8. Babies and Booms

**Chapter 8: Babies and Booms**

Ginny was both extremely happy and very annoyed all at once. She was happy because today was her wedding. She was annoyed because everyone seemed to be trying to royally piss her off today. It had all started the day of her birthday. Ginny had not expected a big party for her eighteenth birthday party, but to not have one at all was completely unacceptable.

Sure, Harry and Hermione had been busy teaching Gwen defensive and offensive spells with the wand that Kingsley had returned to the vampire. Ron had been busy at the Ministry so Ginny could even forgive him. But to come home and discover that her mother had not even made her a cake was just going too far. Yes, they had all given her presents, which she had opened that morning while laying in bed with Harry, but Ginny wanted a birthday cake.

Since then everyone seemed to be running around like they had all lost their minds. Ok, so she was also feeling a bit nervous and a tad bit scared. So what, it was her wedding day and she could feel any way she wanted to. If she wanted to act like a brat and stick her tongue out at anyone that passed by, so be it.

"Who am I kidding," Ginny said sitting down on the end of her bed and laughing. "I'm so nervous, Mum won't even let me near my wand for fear I'll accidently blow up the house."

Truth be told, Ginny was just missing Harry. Mrs. Weasley had insisted that Ginny stay at the Burrow since her birthday to help with the last minute preparations. The only thing that had really needed to be done was notifying everyone that the wedding would be starting two hours later so that Gwen could attend without the need for a special tent. Ginny suspected that her mother's insistence stemmed more from a desire to baby her a bit longer than for any real need for help. If it kept her mother happy, Ginny could accept it for one last day.

A soft knock on the door pulled Ginny from her thoughts and she looked up to see her oldest brother, Bill, standing there looking at her. Thanks to Professor Snape's spell, the horrible scars that had marred his face were now nothing more than pale patches that would fade over time.

"What you doing up here all alone?" Bill asked sitting down next to her on the bed.

"I'm just thinking about my life," said the red haired girl, leaning her head against her brother's shoulder. "I'm so happy about marrying Harry. Yet everything seems to annoy me today. I just feel really foolish and a bit of a brat."

Bill wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulders and laughed saying, "Kiddo, your only job today is to be a princess and let everyone pamper you. Although I believe that acting like a brat comes natural to you so we can overlook that one."

"Thanks, Bill," Ginny said kissing her brother's cheek. "Only you would insult me to make me feel better."

"Hey," he said standing up to leave, "that's what big brothers are for. The others are waiting though so I'm not allowed to stay long. Just remember to keep your keep your chin up."

Bill was right. One after the other the Weasley sons made their way in to see her. Charlie teased her about how she had said she was going to marry Harry Potter when she was only four years old and now look at her.

"If I had known this is how you would end up," Charlie said kissing her forehead, "I would never have told you all those 'Boy-Who-Lived stories. To think you've fallen so far."

"Prat," she said hugging him tightly.

Then there was Percy who just cried as he told her how proud of her for making such a good match. Then he spent the next five minutes talking about how he thought she and Harry should think about naming their first child after him. If he had not been serious, Ginny would have thought it was the funniest thing she had ever heard.

Ron joked about having to call her Mrs. Potter from now on before he hugged her tightly and whispered, "Love you, Gin," in her ear.

It was George's visit that nearly broke her heart. Seeing him standing in her doorway on her wedding day, all by himself and looking like he was searching for something, brought her to tears instantly.

"I wish Fred were here," Ginny sobbed to the lone twin.

"He's here, Gin," George said as he wiped the tears from her eyes. "Trust me, he's looking down on us right now and having a proper laugh at us. I bet he's just saving it all up so he can really have a good time of it when we see him again."

Ginny found it hard to stop crying after that. It was only when Hermione snuck in that she cheered up a little bit. Her future sister-in-law had brought two bottles of cold butterbeer so they could toast to their pending weddings.

"May we both have the strength required to handle the two most wonderful and thickheaded men in the world," Hermione had said as the two women tipped their bottles together.

"Amen," added Ginny and they both laughed as they talked all about the future and their dreams of large families.

Mrs. Weasley called them down for lunch thirty minutes later. Ginny felt much better after talking with Hermione but she was still a little nervous. Gwen was sitting in the kitchen holding Teddy when Ginny walked in. The raven haired girl looked adorable as she held the toddler on her lap and made face at him. Teddy seemed to have found a kindred spirit in his new friend; he had even changed his eyes and hair to match Gwen's. Yet for all her apparent happiness, a deep sadness poured off the young vampire.

"Something wrong, Gwen?" Ginny asked the young girl after Andromeda took Teddy for his nap.

"I was just thinking," Gwen said as she watched Andromeda carry Teddy into Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's bedroom for his nap. "I'll never be a mother. I'm always going to be a little girl no matter how old I get. I'm the same age as you but I will never have a boyfriend or get married. I'm just frozen in time like this. I can't even transfigure myself to look differently because this curse is too powerful for most spells to even work on me, let alone make me look older."

Ginny was unsure what to say to Gwen. She was as guilty as everyone else for treating this tortured young woman like a child. It was just so easy to do because of the way she looked. That was part of the problem in a way, it was just easier to think of Gwen as a little girl than it was to think of her as an adult woman trapped in a little girl's body.

"Harry is a very powerful wizard, maybe he could help," Ginny said trying to cheer Gwen up.

"And how do I explain that one to him," Gwen said laughing softly. "Gee, Harry. I was wondering if you could make my body look more like a grown woman's? You know, give me a nice rack and bum so I can impress all the guys?"

Both young women started laughing at the thought of what Harry's face would look like after that conversation. Ginny still thought she might suggest the idea to Harry but only after she explained things to him. Harry looked upon Gwen as a combination of little sister and daughter. He would not want her to be miserable but he might find it a bit difficult to grasp the concept of Gwen as an adult. Then again, if anyone would understand Gwen's desire to be normal it would be Harry.

After their light lunch it was time to start getting ready for the wedding. Ginny felt lightheaded as her mother, Fleur, Luna, and Hermione helped her do her makeup and hair. Any other day, Ginny would have been rather annoyed with the three women fussing over her but today was different. Today she reveled in the closeness of her friends and family and all the attention they were showering on her. She expected that right now Harry was feeling much the same as he got ready at Grimmauld Place with Ron, Bill, and Neville. Although she suspected that he was probably far more nervous than she was.

Looking at the time, Ginny was amazed at how quickly the ceremony was approaching. It seemed like only minutes ago that she had been sitting in the kitchen eating but now there was only an hour to go and she had not even put her dress on yet. Doing her hair had seemed to take ages and now Ginny was wondering if they would have enough for her to get dressed in the magnificent gown.

"We'll wait as long as we can for that, dear," her mother assured her. "We don't want it to get wrinkled before it's time."

Ginny just loved the dress that she and her mother, with help from Gwen, had made. It was the purest white satin with a strapless bodice that showed just enough cleavage to make Harry drool but not enough to be shameful. The skirt was long and flowing as it started off fitting her hips snugly and then made its way down to the long flowing train that was enchanted to float over the ground like mist.

Twenty minutes to go and Ginny was in her dress. It had proved to be a bit more snug than she remembered and Hermione had teased her that if she jumped around too much that she might just give the guests a show. Ginny realized that Hermione was just teasing her to keep her mind off how nervous she was, but it did not really help. She could already feel the butterflies in her stomach and her palms simply refused to stay dry no matter what she did.

"Hold still, dear," Mrs. Weasley said as she finally placed Aunt Muriel's tiara on her daughter's head. "There, now you look like a princess."

"Thank you, Mum," Ginny said, hugging her mother tightly.

"Oh my little girl is getting married," the older woman wailed, hugging her daughter back.

After a few minutes of this, the Weasley matriarch wiped tears from her eyes as her husband made his way into the room. Hermione and Fleur left to check their own makeup and dresses before the wedding. Mr. Weasley smiled at his daughter and pulled a small velvet box from his pocket.

"You look beautiful, Ginny," he said opening the box and pulling out a small silver bracelet with sapphires set in it. "This is a gift from your mother and I, it should take care of 'something blue' and 'something new'; the tiara covers old and borrowed, so I think we've met the requirements."

"I don't care about any of that, Daddy," said the young woman looking up at her father.

"I know, pumpkin," Mr. Weasley said fastening the bracelet o his daughter's wrist. "Have I told you how proud I am of you?"

"Every day, Daddy," Ginny said trying not to cry.

"Well then let me say it again," said her father as he wiped her eyes. "I am so proud of you Ginevra Weasley and the woman you have grown up into. I wish you and Harry nothing but happiness in your lives."

Hugging her father tightly, Ginny was grateful that Fleur had suggested waterproof makeup as she felt tears rolling down her cheeks. With a final hug, and a kiss for luck, Mr. Weasley led his daughter downstairs and through the kitchen. With a quick look out at the guests Ginny saw everyone waiting patiently. They waited at the back door as Kingsley saw them waiting and signaled the band to begin playing the wedding march.

Hermione led the way down the aisle to where Ginny saw Harry waiting with the others. Then Fleur followed Hermione as her father handed Ginny's wand back to her so she could tuck it in the bouquet of flowers she held in her hands. Now Luna was walking down the aisle and Ginny took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It was finally here, her wedding.

Taking her father's arm, Ginny walked beside him with a radiant smile on her face as they made their way towards Harry. No one else existed at that moment except her father and Harry. Both were so incredibly important to her. Her father had raised her and loved her all her life, and now Harry was her life. Nothing could possibly ruin her happiness now.

"BOOM!"

Chaos descended as dirt and dust suddenly filled the air around them. Figures dressed in red cloaks swarmed out of the trees and ran towards the guests with wands drawn and spells flying. Harry and Ron, along with several others, were casting spells faster than Ginny could follow. She reached for her own wand and dove into the battle as her father did the same. Her rage was without bounds as she cursed anyone in a red robe that crossed her path.

"No one need be harmed if you give us the Minister," bellowed a tall figure from the back of the red robed attackers.

"Sod off you wankers," Ron bellowed right back as he hit two more assailants with curses.

The problem was these red robed figures were not falling as they should. The hexes and curses that were cast at them seemed to roll off them like water. Only Harry and Ginny seemed to have any luck at stopping the attackers. Harry, of course, had the advantage of being more powerful than those around him. Ginny, on the other hand, was so furious that her spells seemed to take on a deadly power. Still, even the most powerful spells only seemed to push their attackers back, not stop them.

"Fucking vampires," she heard Kingsley yell as he cast curse after curse. "Bloody resistant to everything we throw at them!"

Ginny was now standing next to Harry. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Harry bob and weave as if he were dancing with the streaks of light that shot past him. Several times he cast shield charms so strong that his attackers were knocked from their feet.

"Retreat," screamed a red cloaked figure. "You can't run forever, Kingsley! We'll get you eventually!"

"Not while I'm still breathing," Harry bellowed.

"That can be arranged, Potter," yelled another figure in red. "When we have all our wands back, then you'll die."

"They didn't take our wands because we are vampires, Potter," a woman's voice called from the retreating figures. "They took them because we were gods!"

Then they were gone. Ginny could hear crying and screams all around her. Her wedding, the day she had dreamed about all of her life, had become a bloody war. Turning to Harry she saw him looking around at the carnage and to see who was injured or worse. Suddenly he was running towards a white form huddled on the ground nearby.

Andromeda lay dazed in the grass near the Burrow; a deep cut on her forehead covered her face in blood. Gwen was unconscious nearby but she was protectively curled around something that lay safely beneath her. At first Ginny could not tell what it was until she heard the piteous wails of the small child. She rushed over as Harry turned Gwen over and scooped the wailing toddler up in her arms.

"It's ok, Teddy," Ginny said holding the child tightly. "The bad men are gone now."


	9. Best Laid Plans…

**Chapter 9: Best Laid Plans…**

"I feel like a fool," Gwen said as she washed the dried blood from her hair. "What good is being a vampire if I can be knocked unconscious so easily?"

"Well you were hit by a rock the size of my head," George said as he mended a cut on his arm with a wave of his wand. "Anyone else would have been dead… err… deader… oh you know what I mean."

"And you still managed to keep little Teddy from getting hurt," Kingsley said kindly from where Mrs. Weasley was applying a thick orange paste to help heal a burn he had suffered.

"Well I couldn't let them hurt him," Gwen said looking protectively at the child sleeping in his grandmother's arms.

"And for that you have my thanks," Andromeda said smiling at Gwen.

Gwen looked across the room to where Harry and Ginny stood holding each other tightly. They both looked heartbroken as they held each other. Ginny was crying but she was also swearing bitterly under her breath. She still wore her wedding dress but now it was torn and dirty with blood smeared on it in several places. Harry just stared blankly out the window at the place where their wedding was supposed to have happened. His jaw kept clenching and unclenching as if he were struggling to keep something in that desperately wanted out.

"Shame about Minister Brown," Arthur Weasley said cleaning his glasses on his dirty robes.

"What shame," Bill said laughing. "That old codger is over one hundred and ten years old and he still managed to take on four of those bastards single handedly."

"Yes, but to trip over the wedding cake and break his leg after the battle," Mr. Weasley said with a chuckle. "He's never going to live that down."

"No one died," Molly Weasley said with a relieved tone. "With the exception of the Minister's leg, everyone was rather lucky."

"We won't be lucky till we stop those bastards from doing this again," Harry said in a voice so cold it chilled even Gwen's blood.

"This was my fault," Kingsley said shaking his head. "I should have known better then to come here. I put you all in danger."

"Nonsense, Kingsley," Arthur said looking fiercely at his old friend. "You were surrounded by Order of the Phoenix members and members of the D.A. Not to mention you had Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gwen. Kingsley, if you had brought all the Aurors at the Ministry you wouldn't have been better protected. The fact that no one was seriously injured only proves that."

"Mr. Weasley is right," Harry said in the same cold and slightly scary tone of voice. "The only ones to blame for this are the members of the Order of Heaven."

"You got an idea then?" Kingsley asked looking up at Harry and recognizing the same look of determination that he had seen Harry wear during his final duel with Voldemort.

"Yes I do," Harry said with blazing eyes. "It's time that the Order of Heaven learned that they are not 'gods.' If that means we have to track them down one by one and exterminate them, then I say that's what we do."

"Isn't that a bit extreme, Harry?" Hermione asked as she walked over and sat in Ron's lap. "I mean, they were all human once."

"They aren't human now," Gwen said so softly that she was barely heard. "I know how they live when they don't think regular people are watching. Muggles are their favorite victims because they can't really fight back, no matter what the books say. That's what happened to my mum and dad. They sacrificed their lives to save me and he still did this to me."

To prove her point Gwen snatched up a knife before anyone could stop her. With a flash of metal, the blade was buried deep in her pale white thigh, the point of the blade sticking out the backside of her leg. There were gasps and Mrs. Weasley started to run towards Gwen but the young woman had already pulled the blade out. They all watched as the wound quickly sealed itself and finally vanished with only dried blood to show it had ever been there.

Kingsley sat watching all of this and Harry could see the gleam in his eyes that told him Kingsley had just figured something out. Harry was just about to ask what it was when Ron broke the silence.

"Wicked," Ron said looking amazed.

"Yes," Gwen said looking at Ron with a note of sarcasm in her voice. "It is wicked. I am considered weak by other vampires; they heal much faster than I do. Where I refused to feed on humans, most of them pick from the lost and lonely and consider it their due. I lived in an abandoned tenement block for six years and begged for money so I could at least wash the few clothes I owned. The ones you face live in houses outside London with cellars full of gold they've stolen from their victims. Yes, Ron, vampires are the wickedest things you will ever see."

"Not all of them," said Andromeda as she walked over and handed Teddy to Gwen while taking the knife from her. "I think you have proven to us all that you are not an ordinary vampire. In fact I would say that even if you were human, you would still be a very special young woman who I would be happy to call my friend."

Gwen just stared at the sleeping baby in her arms. Finally, holding Teddy gently in her arms, she looked up at Andromeda and smiled.

"Thank you, Mrs. Tonks," said the young woman as she gently rocked Teddy in her arms.

"Harry and Gwen are right," Kingsley said sadly. "I'm not sure why they wanted me today but I am sure that we cannot allow them to carry out their plans. They attacked innocent civilians today and that must be stopped. We just finished a war so that people could live in peace, and now it seems we must teach these Order of Heaven villains the same lesson."

"So what do we do?" Charlie said as he helped his mother to pass out food to everyone. "We can't kill every vampire."

"Of course the Minister isn't suggesting that," Percy chimed in. "That would be illegal and contrary to the changes we are trying to implement in the Ministry of Magic."

"You could have just said he wouldn't do it, Perce," George said with a chuckle.

"Sod off, George," Percy said, chuckling.

"Language, Percy," Mrs. Weasley said as everyone started laughing.

Everyone that is, except Harry and Ginny. Harry was once again looking out the window and Ginny, with her face buried in Harry's chest, was still crying. The laughter seemed to be the trigger that Ginny needed to speak.

"I just had my wedding ruined by a bunch of wankers that think we're nothing more than a midnight snack," said the puffy eyed young woman looking up at the room. "I don't know what we should or shouldn't do but what I do know is that they have to pay for the things they've done."

"Gin," Harry said pulling his fiancée closer, "I'll marry you right now if you want. Kingsley can do the ceremony for us right here."

"No, Harry," Ginny said pulling away from him. "I want MY wedding. The one we worked so hard to plan out. Before we do that, I want to see the people who ruined our special day pay for their crimes so it can't happen again."

Harry smiled at her and nodded. Pulling her close again he whispered something in her ear that none of the rest could hear. Whatever it was he said Ginny seemed to relax as she hugged him tightly and lifted her head to smile up at him.

"We need more information about this group," Kingsley said looking at Gwen. "Is there anything else you might be able to tell us about them?"

"I'm sorry, Minister," Gwen said shaking her head. "I already told you everything I knew."

"It's ok, Gwen. I have been trying to get in touch with Eldred Worple…"

Gwen interrupted with a look of surprise on her face saying, "Why in the world would you want to get in touch with that lying pervert?"

"You know him," asked Kingsley sounding slightly surprised.

"Oh I know that creepy git," Gwen said with a shudder. "He found me one night when I was out looking for a newspaper and it was weeks before I was able to get rid of him."

"I suppose he wanted to get some information from you," Mr. Weasley asked. "He did write that awful book about living with vampires."

"The only thing that old pervert wanted off me, other than my knickers," Gwen said looking angrily at the floor, "was for me to turn him into a vampire. He didn't want to just write a book about vampires, he wanted to be a vampire."

"Why on in heaven's name would anyone want to become a vampire?" Mrs. Weasley said as she sat down at the table next to her husband.

"The idea of never dying does come to mind," George said with a wry grin. "Then there is that whole thing about vampires being all sexy and stuff."

"That's a bunch of bunk," Kingsley laughed. "Muggles tend to romanticize vampires but the reality is a lot different."

"There are some vampires," Gwen said looking up from the toddler sleeping in her arms, "that try to play on that whole sensitive monster angle. Most times they are just trying to get close enough to their victim to catch them unaware when they attack. Worple bought into all of that rubbish. He thought if he became a vampire then he would be able to indulge his more disgusting desires."

"I think someone needs to go have a talk with Mr. Worple," Harry said looking at Kingsley.

"Been trying to for months, Harry," said the Minister thoughtfully. "I don't know if he's been avoiding me or if he's involved in all this. I do know that he's been in touch with several other Ministry officials regarding research for a second book about vampires."

"Oh my," Percy said going pale. "He sent an owl the other day asking what your plans were for the weekend. He intimated that he wanted to arrange a meeting with you. I told him you were booked up and that you were attending the wedding today."

Everyone reached the same conclusion at once. Worple had checked around and discovered where the wedding would be and then passed that information on to someone in the Order of Heaven. It fit too well not to be the truth.

"Not your fault, Percy," Kingsley said with a kind smile. "You had no way of knowing that he might be working with these vampires. I do think that we should send some Aurors to his house immediately."

Ron and Harry both looked up at Kingsley as he said this. It was obvious that they wanted to go speak with the strange author about his possible involvement with the day's events.

"Fine," Kingsley said noticing their interest. "I obviously can't go. It seems I will be spending a great deal of time in my office under guard until this situation is cleared up. However, I insist that you take several licensed Aurors with you."

"I want to go as well," Gwen said looking at Harry.

"I'm ok with that," Harry said nodding at her. "We'll go first thing in the morning then."

"Hold on," Ron said. "I just thought of something. Did anyone else notice that several of those berks stayed well back from the fighting today?"

"Yeah," Bill said as he cradled a sleeping Fleur on his lap. "There were six of them that stayed back by the woods. I figured they were just waiting until they were needed."

"If that were the case," Ron said with the same look he wore when he played chess, "they should have attacked once we had a few people down. Instead they seemed almost afraid to do anything."

"Six you say," said Kingsley in his deep voice. "Including the theft at Malfoy Manor, that's how many wands we think the Order has recovered."

"If they had their original wands back," Ron said looking as if he were unaware of anyone else in the room, "then they should have been the first to attack. Unless there is something going on that we don't know about."

Ginny, her tears gone now, looked up at them saying, "I saw one of that bunch holding his wand but it was sparking and flashing. I couldn't see their face but I could tell they were looking at it as if it was doing something they didn't like by the way they held it away from them."

"When Harry first gave my wand back to me, it was hard to control," Gwen said pulling out her wand so the others could see that its tip glowed red. "I didn't think much of it because it was taken away from me before I ever learned to properly use it. From what I've seen since then, I don't think a normal wand would have acted this way."

Hermione nodded at Gwen before adding, "Gwen's spells are exceedingly powerful. The first day Harry and I trained her, she nearly blew a hole through the wall with a simple Stunning jinx. We've spent most of our time trying to teach her finer control, as she learns the spells quite easily."

Ron sat silently for a minute. Harry recognized the look on his face as the one his friend normally got when he was trying to play out a game of chess in his mind. Then the look changed and Harry recognized it as well. It was the look Ron got when he had just figured out the winning move.

"They can't control the wands," Ron said triumphantly. "The bloody things are too powerful and they aren't used to them. The wands they stole from their victims were probably weak and resisted being used by anyone other than their true owner. It's just like when Harry was using Hermione's wand after his was accidentally broken. That whole time Hermione kept telling him it was just in his mind when he thought is spells were weaker, but Ollivander set us right. It really was the fact that he was using someone else's wand. Now they have their own wands back and they haven't had enough practice with them to properly use them yet."

"So it's a race to stop them before they grow used to their new strength," Harry added. "Gwen managed to figure hers out because she didn't know the difference between a normal wand and hers. We have to stop them before they learn how to control those wands or we'll really be in trouble."

Everyone grew silent. The thought of thirteen wands so powerful that the owners could not even control them was frightening. Gwen looked at her own wand and realized that Ron and Harry were right; her only advantage over the Order of Heaven members was her ignorance. They would figure out how to master their wands in time and then they would be almost impossible to defeat.

"Take me home, Harry," Ginny said suddenly, startling everyone as she broke the heavy silence. "I want to get out of this dress."

"Ginny is right," Mr. Weasley said standing up. "It's been a very long night and we should all get some rest."

It was a very subdued group that made their way out the door and quickly Apparated away to their various destinations. When the five inhabitants of Grimmauld Place entered the house, they said very little as they each made their way up the stairs to their rooms. Hermione made no pretense about following Ron into his room and closing the door behind them. Gwen, her mind on other things, mumbled a passing good night before she walked closed her door silently.

Harry and Ginny made their way to their room in silence. Ginny held tightly to Harry's hand as if it were a lifeline. When they reached the bathroom next to their room, she pulled Harry inside and locked the door behind them. Harry nodded to her unspoken suggestion and began running water into the large bathtub that took up half the room. Turning around he helped Ginny get out of her soiled wedding dress.

"This was supposed to be my first night as Mrs. Harry Potter," Ginny said lifting her hair out of the way so that Harry could unfasten the dress.

"Yeah," Harry said as he undid the dress and finally let it fall to the ground around Ginny's feet. "I can't remember imagining the day would end like this."

Ginny rid herself of the last of her clothes as Harry quickly undressed. While Ginny tested the water and grabbed towels from the linen closet, Harry binned their clothes. He doubted either the dress or his dress robes could be salvaged, not that he really wanted to try. He did however make sure that their wands were wiped off and placed well within reach of the tub as Ginny slid into the steaming water.

"Budge up," said Harry as he slipped in behind her. "Hand me the shampoo and I'll do your hair."

"Thanks," Ginny said handing him the scented shampoo that made her hair smell like flowers.

Leaning back against Harry's chest, Ginny closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his strong hands as they massaged her scalp and cleaned her hair. Nothing else mattered right then, just the sensation of Harry being there with her.

"We'll get married yet, Gin," Harry said quietly.

"I know we will, Harry," she replied gently. "I've known that since the first day I met you."

"I wish you had told me," Harry said reaching down and tickling her. "You could have saved me from snogging Cho. Was that ever a disappointment, seriously."

"I figured you would figure it out for yourself eventually," Ginny said before ducking her head under the water to rinse away the shampoo.

Wiping the water out of her eyes, Ginny turned around and pushed Harry back against the back of the tub before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. Harry wrapped his arms around her slight waist and pulled her tightly against him.

"Make love to me, Harry," Ginny said as she let go of his lips. "Make me forget about today?"

"Your wish is my command, Gin."

Being a man of his word, Harry did exactly that. They could not forget about the day but he could at least take her mind off it for a while. Gwen did not have that luxury.

After listening to Harry and Ginny close the bathroom door, she had sneaked back downstairs. She had forgotten to take her potion and the hunger she was feeling made her feel afraid. Not even bothering with the goblet, Gwen drained the elixir in one long drink before she wiped her mouth on her already soiled dress.

"I liked this dress," she said to herself remembering how Mrs. Weasley had made it for her.

Tossing the potion bottle in the hearth where it vanished in a puff of silver smoke, Gwen walked back up to her room. She was angry at herself for not being more help during the battle. She had not even thought about pulling her wand when she saw the red cloaked vampires running towards Harry. She had begun to run at them, wanting to tear them limb from limb with her bare hands, but then she had seen Andromeda go down and Teddy lying next to her crying.

"I did what I had to," Gwen said reaching her room and locking the door behind her. "I couldn't let those plonkers hurt Teddy."

Looking down at her soiled dress, Gwen felt her anger building again. She grabbed the front of the dress and ripped it off her body as if it were nothing more than tissue paper. The rest of her clothes went in the same fashion until she stood naked in front of her room's small fireplace. Tossing the shredded clothes into the hearth, she grabbed her wand off the floor and set the whole mass of cloth on fire.

_Feel better? _

"Of course I don't feel better. What do I have to feel better about? Look at me," she said turning around and pointing to her naked form. "I'm eighteen years old and I've got the body of an eleven year old."

_So? You've got people that love you no matter what you look like. Your physical attributes mean nothing to them. _

"Well that's just fucking dandy," Gwen said tying her hair back. "I'll do you one better then. I'm a bloody vampire."

_And yet Andromeda Tonks trust you with the life of her grandson. Stop feeling sorry for yourself, Gwen. We each live with the cards we are dealt in this game. So you're a vampire stuck in the body of a little girl for all eternity. It could be a lot worse you know. _

Gwen felt ashamed of herself as she rummaged through her wardrobe to find something to wear to bed. He was right and she knew it. There were many worse things then what she was dealing with. Sliding one of Harry's old Quidditch jerseys over her head, Gwen jumped onto her bed and rolled over on her belly to look at her visitor.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "You're right. I'm just being a bitch."

_Admitting we have a problem is the first step to solving it. _

"Hey," Gwen said throwing a pillow at her mysterious friend. "Did you just call me a bitch?"

_Of course not, Gwen. I said you had serious problems that needed to be dealt with. There is a difference you know. _

Gwen could not help but laugh as she crawled off the bed to retrieve her pillow.

"Are we ever going to be free?" she asked hopefully.

_Who says we aren't free now? I don't know about you but I rather like it here. Harry is a good man. Ginny has the spirit of a warrior and the heart of a saint. Ron and Hermione are two of the smartest people I have ever known, although Ron hides it very well unless he is playing chess. Even Kreacher has grown on me. We could do far worse than to be here with all of them, but enough of this. Do you feel better now, Gwen? _

Crawling back into her bed and pulling the sheets up around her, she smiled before answering, "Yeah I do. Thanks for helping me."

_That's what friends are for. Now get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Gwen. _

"Yeah," Gwen said closing her eyes and already starting to drift off. "Goodnight, Wulfric."

With a flutter of his wings, the raven colored owl turned off the lights in the room before vanishing from the back of the chair he was sitting on with a barely audible _pop!_


	10. Flight and Sacrifice

**Chapter 10: Flight and Sacrifice**

Harry and Ron watched the front door of the shabby manor from the safety of a hedgerow across the lane from the house. Both young men lay on the ground taking turns looking through Harry's old Astronomy telescope. Gwen was wrapped up in Harry's thickest traveling cloak to protect her from the bright sunlight. When it came time to move, Harry would Apparate with her to the shaded front of the house.

The plan was for them to wait for the senior members of the Auror squad to clear the house's exterior of traps and alarms. Once the senior Aurors had cleared the area, then they would all confront Worple. Kingsley had handpicked these six men and women for their experience and their talent for staying alive in dangerous situations. Harry felt privileged to work with such highly trained experts and he hoped they would be able to teach him some of what they knew.

"There's the signal," Ron said rising to his knee as Harry slipped his telescope into its travel case. "That bird, Scarlet Peakes, is giving the all clear."

"Wonder if she's related to Jimmy Peakes," Harry said standing and holding his hand out for Gwen so he could Side-Along Apparate with the young woman to the front of the house.

The flash of blinding white light was all the warning they got as Ron and Harry dove to the ground to cover Gwen. An instant later the pressure wave hit and brought with it the terrible roar of the explosion. Ron chanced a glance back over his shoulder and saw the ball of bluish white fire rushing towards them.

"Oh bloody hell," he said grabbing Harry and Gwen as he rolled with them into an emergency Side-Along Apparition.

A second later they arrived at the designated fallback point, a hill about two kilometers away, and scrambled to their feet. Harry immediately pulled his telescope out and focused it on where Worple's house had formerly been. While he did that, Ron pulled his wand and watched their back as he used his free hand to nudge Gwen to make sure she was ok.

"You breathin'?" he asked as he scanned the area for movement.

"No," she laughed. "Actually I'm not but I'm moving so I think that counts as ok."

"Have to do," Ron said with no trace of humor in his voice. "Harry? Anyone else we know moving down there?"

"Looks like Worple salted the earth and poisoned the wells," Harry said putting the telescope down and shaking his head. "Whatever spell he used extends out about half a kilometer from where the house used to be. Anything inside the blast zone is dead. All that's left is burning rubble and smoke."

The two men looked at each other thinking about the six men and women who had just died in the line of duty. They were the best at what they did, sent to keep Harry and Ron safe. Now they were all dead in the blink of an eye and only luck had saved Harry and the others from going the same way.

"Didn't anyone else make it?" Gwen asked from under the hood of the traveling cloak. "I mean we made it so maybe one of them did too."

Harry shook his head sadly, "The only reason we made it was because we were further away. They were all much closer and would have had no warning. We'll wait the required five minutes to see if anyone pulls back to here but then we return to the Ministry and request an investigation team be sent out."

He could not see the tears that streamed down Gwen's face but Harry could hear her sniffling. He and Ron kept their wands lightly balanced in their hands, ready for anything. When the required five minutes had passed, Harry took Gwen by the shoulder and all three of them Apparated to the emergency Apparition room inside the Ministry of Magic. Kingsley was waiting for them as they quickly left the room.

"What happened?" asked the older man as he walked over to the three new arrivals. "Where is the rest of your squad?"

"Dead, Kingsley," Harry said shaking his head. "Worple or someone had the house jinxed to explode. We were holding at a safe distance while the others checked for traps. Evidently they missed one."

Ron nodded as he took up the report, "We got lucky, sir. I realized we were inside the danger zone and Apparated with this lot to the fallback point. We waited the appropriate amount of time for the operation but no one else made it back."

Gwen was speechless. She had never seen Harry and Ron like this before. When they had been waiting for the other Aurors, they had still seemed like the two men she considered two of her best friends. That all changed the moment things went wrong. There was no humor in Ron now and the Harry that was talking to Kingsley now was the man she had read about in the Daily Prophet after he defeated Voldemort.

Looking at them Gwen could not help thinking, _Worple should be very afraid right now. Not only has he pissed off Ginny, but now these two want a piece of him_.

As Gwen listened to the three men talking about how to best explain the situation to the Muggle government, she saw them in a new light. They really were the heroes of the war against Voldemort, no matter how much they might refute it. She was even more amazed by Harry's ability to put his life second and his duty first. Gwen was rather surprised when the Minister and Ron walked away leaving her and Harry standing alone.

"You ok, Gwen?" he asked looking down at her with a smile on his face. "You look a bit pale."

"I'm a vampire, Harry," she giggled, "I'm supposed to look pale."

"Oh right, I forgot that bit," he said winking at her.

Putting an arm around her shoulder, Harry led her towards the lift at the end of the long hallway. He seemed to be back to normal again but Gwen could tell that it was all for show. The arm around her shoulders was warm and friendly but there was also tension in his muscles and she could sense the blood in his veins pumping faster than normal. He was trying to be "just Harry" for her so that she would not worry.

"How do you do it, Harry?" she asked finally.

"Do what?"

Gwen looked up into his kind eyes. "How do you not go mad with all that has happened to you?"

"I think if I had been forced into this," he said gently, "I might have turned into a whiney little git. Thing is, I chose this path and that makes the difference."

"How could you choose this life though?"

Harry laughed and squeezed her shoulders affectionately. "You think I wouldn't have liked a quiet life? You're cracked if you think I chose to be a walking target for every Dark wizard and creature out there."

Gwen looked up at him, confused. "But you just said you chose this life."

"I chose a life where I do everything in my power to help people that can't help themselves," he said with a smile. "Sometimes that means being nice to someone in need of a friend. Sometimes that means fighting Dark wizards who want to hurt people just because they can. At first I thought I was being forced to do it, but in the end I realized that I had a choice and so I made it. Just so happens that my choice was to do what needed being done."

"You're talking about facing Voldemort, aren't you?"

"Partly," he said opening the lift door for them. "I'm also talking about just taking responsibility for my part in the world around me. If I want a better world, I can't sit at home and hope it will come about. I have to get out and make it happen."

Stepping inside the lift, Harry punched the button that would take them to the Atrium.

"Are we going home now?"

"Well you are," Harry said ruefully. "Me, I get to stay here for a while and write reports while we wait for the results from the field investigation unit. That is, unless you want to write my reports for me?"

"Sorry," Gwen laughed as they reached the Atrium and the doors opened. "I think I could use a long bath and a nap."

"Lucky you," Harry said as they reached the first open fireplace and he tossed a pinch of Floo powder into the flames. "I'll be home later. Tell Kreacher to keep a plate warm for me."

Gwen promised she would before she called out her destination and vanished into the flames. Once she was gone, the smile fell from Harry's face and he immediately marched back to the waiting lift. There were no reports to write, the only report that mattered was the one he had already given to Kingsley. What mattered now was finding out what Kingsley knew and why he had signaled Harry to send Gwen home.

Stepping out of the lift, Harry marched towards Kingsley's office. No one got in Harry's way as he made his way through the crowded hallways. That was fine with him at the moment. The morning's operation had gone badly and Harry wanted to know why. Either they had not gotten the right information regarding Worple's home or it was something more serious.

As Harry neared Kingsley's office he heard Ron fall into step beside him. "'Bout time you got here. I'm pretty sure Kingsley was going to send a search team out looking for you."

"No he wasn't, Ron," Harry said without slowing down. "He's the one that told me to send Gwen home so if he's got his knickers in a twist, well that's his own fault."

"Oh I see," Ron said giving his friend a careful glance. "This is one of your dark brooding hero days."

"Sod off, you git," said the hero of the wizarding world, still trying to be cold and detached, and failing miserably as he smiled at his friend. "We lost six good Aurors this morning."

"Yeah but at least we didn't lose two more and a civilian," pointed out the tall red head. "I'm not happy about this morning either but walking around like a natural disaster isn't going to fix it. We've got to come up with a plan of action so we don't stumble into another trap."

Harry nodded and they both stopped outside Kingsley's office as the security detail could notify the Minister that they had arrived. After a moment or two, Harry and Ron made their way inside the Ministers office and took their usual seats in front of his desk. When Harry was acting as an advisor, then he sat on the couch. Today he was an Auror and that meant he sat in the slightly shorter leather chairs in front of Kingsley's desk.

"I have the first reports from the blast zone," Kingsley said rolling up a scroll and tossing it to Ron. "They have no idea what curse was used on that house but they are certain that the power level of the curse was unprecedented for a single curse. That leaves us with two options. It was either a very old spell that no one has seen in centuries, or it was cast by someone with access to a great deal of power."

"Like a vampire with his original wand," Ron said without opening the scroll in his hand. "That means we're already running out of time."

Kingsley nodded to Ron before continuing. "Remains of seven people were found on the site. Six are confirmed to belong to the team of Aurors I sent with you. The seventh is that of Eldred Worple. The lead investigator for the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes thinks he was already dead from the Avada Kedavra curse."

"Well that indirectly confirms our theory that Worple was working with the Order of Heaven," Harry said thoughtfully. "They must have figured that he was of no further use to them so they killed him."

Ron nodded in agreement before adding, "And since they didn't want him coming back and spilling what he knew, they used the Avada Kedavra instead of draining him."

"That's how I see it," Kingsley said leaning back in his chair. "I informed the Muggle Prime Minister of the situation and brought him up to speed on what's going on. He's going ahead with the 'gas explosion' story that the Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee decided on but I'm not sure how long that will continue to work. People are starting to get suspicious of that story after all the times it was used during Voldemort's time in power."

"We have to be careful with what we leak to the Muggles," Harry said, thinking of all the political tension in the Muggle world recently. "We say the wrong thing and we'll have more than just the Order to deal with."

"I'm starting to think we need to change our hiring policies in that department," Kingsley said looking up at both young men. "There is not one Muggle born person on that committee and it's starting to show."

"We could always fire the lot of them," Ron said completely serious.

"Don't think I'm not tempted," Kingsley mumbled. "Whole lot of them are old mates of Fudge's. I think the Ministry could be well rid of them."

"In the mean time, I'll get with Hermione and see if she's got any new suggestions," Ron said standing to leave. "She grew up in the Muggle world so I'm sure she'll be able to think of something."

"While you're at it," Kingsley said before Ron could leave, "have Hermione check the records for the last known location of the vampire Worple used to chum around with. What's his name?"

"Sanguini," Harry answered.

With a nod of his head, Ron made his way out of the room. Harry wished he could do the same but Kingsley would want to talk to him more. Besides, both men knew that Ron thought better when he could see all the pieces, and sitting in an office talking was not going to help him figure out what to do next.

"You ever notice," Kingsley chuckle, "he never asks for permission to leave?"

"That's your fault," said the young man. "You told him when he signed on that he had free reign so long as it helped him solve a problem."

"You mean a chess game, don't you?"

"It's all the same thing for him," Harry said with a wry grin. "I've known him for years and he is probably one of the best strategists I've ever met. Give him all the pieces and he can tell you every move that needs to be made. I bet right now his desk is covered with every piece of information we have on this case, and he's actually on his way back out to Worple's house to look at the physical evidence."

"You would win that bet, Harry," said the Minister with a smile. "Between the three of you, Ms. Granger included, I've yet to see a puzzle you couldn't figure out."

"We had a lot of practice at Hogwarts," Harry said wryly.

Kingsley got up and walked over to pour them both a cup of tea before saying, "Speaking of Hogwarts, I went out there last night after I left the Burrow. Something Gwen said got me to thinking."

"About what?" Harry asked as he took the tea Kingsley offered him.

Kingsley sat down in the chair that Ron had vacated before speaking.

"Gwen said that her parents died to protect her. Of course they were both Muggles with no history of magic in their families. I wanted to speak with Dumbledore's portrait about that."

"Let me guess," Harry said feeling as if he were walking a path he had walked many times before. "Her parents' sacrifice was what prevented the vampire curse from robbing her of her soul just as my mother's sacrifice prevented me from being killed?"

"Got it in one," Kingsley said sadly. "Dumbledore said you would figure it out if you hadn't already."

Harry sipped his tea for a moment before speaking again. "It makes sense. A parent's love is one of the most powerful things in the world. Their combined sacrifice would have been more then powerful enough to provide her with some measure of protection from the vampiric curse. To be honest, I'm surprised things like this don't happen more often."

"Taking this all rather lightly, aren't you Harry?"

"What do you want me to say, Kingsley?" Harry said starting to feel his temper rise. "The bloody world isn't fair. I'm grateful that the ancient magic saved her from being a monster but how many other kids, and adults for that matter, don't get that lucky even though they deserve to? Gwen's parents didn't deserve to die anymore than mine did. Now you tell me that it's a good thing that her parents died because she got to keep her soul. Well fuck that, Kingsley. Her parents deserved to live and Gwen deserves to be able to grow up and have a normal life."

"I'm sorry, Harry," Kingsley said looking rather like he had just been punched in the stomach. "I didn't mean to make it sound like I was happy her parents died. I just meant that a horrible thing had a good outcome."

"You don't get it, Kingsley. Before we got here, the Ministry turned its back on anything that they didn't want to deal with. This situation is a direct result of their inaction. Now people like Gwen have to pay for it because the Ministry didn't want to deal with it in the past. I love Gwen like a sister but it breaks my heart when I see the longing in her eyes for a normal life." Harry paused and stared down into the cup of tea he was holding before continuing, "God knows I'm happy that she still has her soul but the price that had to be paid was too high. It should have never had to be paid by Gwen's parents or my mother."

"We're doing our best to make sure it doesn't have to happen anymore," Kingsley said quietly. "With your help and with Ron and Hermione's as well, we've made a lot of changes since they dropped this job in my lap. We didn't make this mess but we have to do our best to try and clean it up."

"Yes, we do," Harry said standing and putting his cup down on Kingsley's desk. "Six people died today trying to clean this mess up. Six people that should have had long happy lives spent teaching their children what it means to be loved. Now their names will be carved into a monument somewhere as Aurors fallen in the line of duty. Where is the fairness in that?"

"I don't know, Harry," said the tired looking Minister. "I wish I knew a solution. If I thought it would help I would sanction the immediate eradication of every vampire in England. What would it solve though? We've seen what happens when governments take that approach to a problem and it scares the hell out of me."

"Killing all of them isn't a solution," Harry said looking down at his friend and superior. "That way just leads to darker days yet. We just walked out of one war; we don't need to start another one."

"What do we do then?"

"I wish to hell I knew," said the younger man walking towards the door. "All I can think to do right now is go home, snog my fiancée senseless for a while, and try to be happy while I have the chance."

"Sounds like an excellent plan, Harry," Kingsley said walking harry to the door. "You're scheduled off for the next two weeks so take that time to relax. I'll keep you informed should anything change."

Harry nodded his thanks and shook Kingsley's hand before he stepped out of the office. He knew that he had been a bit hard on his friend, but he had meant every word of it. As he made his way to the secured Apparition point near Kingsley's office, Harry wondered if they would ever find a solution to all the problems. He doubted it, too many new ones popped up each day, but he could not stop trying.

With a casual turn, Harry Apparated to the stoop of Grimmauld Place and he thanked God that he was lucky enough to be home. Six others had not been so lucky. Right now, if he knew Kingsley, the Minister was going from family to family to talk to each of them personally. If not for his meeting with Harry and Ron, Kingsley probably would have gone immediately after he got the news. As Harry stepped inside his home, he just prayed Kingsley would never have to deliver that news to Ginny.

"Harry!"

Ginny flung herself around his neck before he knew what hit him and began covering his face in kisses. Harry did not even bother to ask what had prompted her reaction. Gwen had obviously told Ginny about what had happened that morning and she had been fretting about it ever since. Picking her up in his arms, Harry carried Ginny up to their room without saying a word.

"I'm ok, Gin," Harry said as he set her down on the bed and turned to close and lock the door behind him.

"I was so worried when Gwen told me what happened. You could have been killed."

Harry sighed and nodded his head. There was no use denying how lucky they had been that morning. If it had not been for all of their hard training, and Ron's quick thinking, they would be just like the other six people on their team. Dead.

"We got lucky this morning. Six others weren't so lucky."

Harry peeled off his clothes and threw them in the hamper for Kreacher to wash later. They smelled of dirt and smoke, and Harry just wanted to forget that smell for a while. Turning to Ginny he saw that she was wearing his favorite black tank top and jeans. They looked so good on her but right now he thought they would look even better on the floor.

"Harry," Ginny said seeing the look in his eyes. "What are you thinking?"

Harry smiled as he walked over to her and pulled her against him tightly, "I'm thinking that right now I want to forget about this morning. I'm thinking that I want to show you how much I love you and how much you mean to me. I'm thinking that I'm going to shag you senseless unless you have other plans."

"I like the way you think, Mr. Potter," she said with a playful gleam in her eyes.

Wasting no time, Harry pulled Ginny's tank top off over her head. Leaning down, he kissed several of his favorite freckles on her chest while she undid her jeans and slipped out of them. Then lifting her up into his arms, Harry carried the beautiful woman in his arms to the side of the bed before setting her down gently and crawling in next to her. They lost track of how long they spent making love and talking. Eventually, after the sun had set, they curled up together and drifted off to sleep.

Sometimes later, Harry woke up to see the pale form of the woman he loved laying on top of him with her head tucked under his chin. He liked the feel of her body on top of him like a living blanket. Pulling a sheet over them, Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and closed his eyes again.

"I love you so much," Harry whispered as he drifted back off to sleep.

"I love you too, Harry," mumbled the still sleeping Ginny.


	11. Owls and Girl Time

**Chapter 11: Owls and Girl Time**

Harry and Ginny spent much of the next day in their room. Gwen knew what they were doing, and that only made it that much lonelier in the house after Hermione and Ron left for work. She knew they did not mean to leave her alone so much but their need to be together after the previous day was just too great. She figured after the previous day's scare, they just need to prove to each other that they loved each other. Gwen envied them, that they could seek comfort from someone like that.

Taking a page from Ginny's book, Gwen took a long steaming hot bath to wash away the last traces of the smoke Gwen imagined she could still smell on her skin and in her hair. It was so sad to think of the lives lost the previous day and how many might yet be lost. As she sank into the bubble filled tub, Gwen tried to forget that it had been vampires that were responsible for everything that had happened recently. Sinking below the surface of the water, Gwen silently prayed that someone would stop the Order of Heaven before anyone else had to die.

_Those wankers are making me look bad_, she thought as she washed her hair. _If this keeps up I wouldn't blame Kingsley for taking drastic steps to stop them_.

When the water finally started to cool down, Gwen stepped out and dried off before slipping into one of the t-shirts that Harry had given her to use as nightgowns. It hung down below her knees but it was light and flowing, like the dresses she preferred, and it just felt so comfortable. Gwen could not bring herself to run around like Ginny did sometimes but the baggy t-shirt was the next best thing. If things had turned out differently and she had never been bitten, maybe it would be different. As it was, she looked like a little girl and she did not need to reinforce that image by running around starkers like some wild child. Harry would not approve anyway.

"At least he wouldn't approve of me doing it," Gwen giggled. "Ginny could do it all day long and he wouldn't mind."

She giggled even harder as she caught a look in the mirror and saw the t-shirt floating in mid air. She slid her hands under the t-shirt and could feel her own body, pleasantly warm after the hot bath, but it always made her wonder when she looked in a mirror and could not see herself. She knew she was there but only because of her clothes.

"Creepy," she said grabbing her hairbrush and a hair tie.

Making her way back out into the hallway Gwen could hear sounds coming from upstairs. It sounded like Harry and Ginny were at it again. Part of her was uncomfortable knowing what they were doing up in their room, but the part of her that was eighteen was deeply jealous. Making her way down to the kitchen, Gwen tried not to think about what she could never have. The closest she would get to that type of intimacy was the way it felt when she drank her potion or took blood from a living creature.

_Besides, they keep this up and they'll be knee deep in kids before too long_, Gwen thought as she poured a bottle of the magical blood substituted into a golden goblet.

_I rather doubt that, Gwen. _

"There you are," Gwen said looking up as Wulfric landed on the back of the chair across from her. "Where have you been all day?"

_I had to meet with someone. You're not my only friend you know. _

"Mysterious as always I see," Gwen said draining the contents of the goblet in a single long swallow.

"I'll take that, Miss Gwen," Kreacher said walking over and taking the goblet from her.

"Thank you, Kreacher," she said with a smile.

Gwen was always surprised that Kreacher had accepted her so easily. Then again, the old elf seemed to trust those people that Harry trusted, so maybe it was not so hard to imagine Kreacher liking her. Leaving the kitchen, she and Wulfric made their way to the parlor. Flopping down on the larger of the two couches in the room, she watched Wulfric land on the other end of it and look at her.

_What's got you in a mood today? _

"Everyone has something to do, or someone to do in Harry and Ginny's case," she said with a wicked grin, "while I'm left alone all day to wander the house. Get me some creepy music and I'll feel just like those vampires on television."

_Good grief, tell me you weren't listening at their door again?_

Gwen blushed a pale pink before turning to stick her tongue out at her companion. "No I didn't, you wanker. I'm just a bit jealous that they have someone and I don't."

_Sorry, I can't help you with that one, Gwen. In case you haven't noticed, I'm an owl._

"Now that you mention it," Gwen said looking at Wulfric in mock amazement, "you do look a bit like an owl, only scruffier."

_Gee, thanks for the compliment._

"Any time," Gwen asked flipping over on her belly so she could look closer at Wulfric as she kicked her tiny feet. "Can I ask you something?"

_I think you just did,_ Wulfric said coking his head to the side. _If you insist in asking another question, I'll think about answering it._

"And you call me a smartass," Gwen said making a rather rude hand gesture towards the bird. "Anyway… What I wanted to ask was… What do you remember from before?"

_You mean from before I was an owl? I've told you before; I don't have very clear memories about that. _

"But you remember something about it, don't you?"

Gwen watched as Wulfric flew over to one of the windows and looked out through the heavy drapes. She noticed that he did that a lot, as if he was looking for someone. Who or what he was looking for was a mystery to her but then so much about Wulfric was a mystery, even to himself.

_I remember many things, from many different times. I have been many different creatures but I remember being a man once, a very long time ago. I was very old and afraid of dying. I used every piece of gold I owned in order to find a way to live forever. Eventually I found a spell so evil that none but the darkest witches and wizards dared use it. _

Gwen loved to listen when Wulfric told his story. He reminded her so much of her father when he spoke. Curling up on the couch, Gwen pulled her legs and feet up into the baggy t-shirt. Sliding her arms into the t-shirt as well, she wrapped them around her knees and smiled at the sensation of warmth she still had from her bath and the potion she had just drunk. With only her head sticking out, Gwen smiled at the fact that between Wulfric and Harry, she always felt so wonderfully normal.

_I was either a better man than I think I was, or I was a coward. In either case, I could not bring myself to kill so I could live. Instead I modified the spell so that I would not need to kill, and then I cast it upon myself. I was a fool. _

"What happened?" Gwen said rocking back and forth with suspense.

_What always happens when someone plays around with magic they don't understand? I botched the whole thing and managed to rip my soul out of my body and cast it into a mouse in the wall. Bloody brilliant to be sure. Sure, I don't seem to be able to die but I'm stuck living as animals. _

"Who you talking to, Gwen?"

Gwen turned from looking at Wulfric to see Ginny standing in the doorway behind her. The pale skinned red head was wearing a t-shirt that looked identical to Gwen's. The problem was Gwen knew she did not look anywhere as good in the one Ginny was wearing. She could feel the bitter taste of jealousy in her mouth and she tried to push it away from her.

"Just talking to myself," Gwen said sitting up and sliding her arms back out of her shirt. "I was a bit bored so I was messing around."

"Sorry about that," Ginny said plopping down on the other end of the couch. "I guess Harry and I just needed some private time."

Gwen giggled as Ginny started to blush. Gwen could never stay angry or upset with Ginny for long. The red haired young woman was just too kind and understanding. Gwen admired Ginny's confidence and attitude. In fact, if Gwen could choose anyone she wanted to be like, it would be Ginny.

"I may not look like it," Gwen laughed, "but I am a big girl, Ginny. I understand the need even if I can't share it."

_Play nice. _

Gwen glanced at Wulfric as the owl took flight and returned to his perch in the kitchen. After Ginny had moved in she had said it did not bother her to have Wulfric's perch in their room. Harry had though and the perch was moved that very night. Gwen suspected he did not want the owl looking at his girlfriend while she ran around their room bare arsed.

"That doesn't give us an excuse for ignoring you all day long, Gwen," Ginny said standing and hold her hand out. "Come on, I'm going to make it up to you by taking you shopping."

Gwen loved to go shopping with Ginny. They had found a mall that was open all night and since then they had often spent the nights when Harry was working strolling around the shops window shopping. This would be one of the last chances they got to just fool around since Ginny would start practicing with the Holyhead Harpies after her "honeymoon" was over.

Scrambling upstairs, they first stopped at Gwen's room to pick out the perfect shopping outfit. This was a ritual for the two young women that took almost as much time as the actual shopping did. Ginny insisted that they both look "cute" when they were shopping. Of course she was not trying to impress anyone other than Harry but she loved to see the look on his face when he saw the outfits she would pick out. Gwen just went along with it because she liked dressing up.

"I really think you should wear that black outfit we picked up last time," Ginny said pulling a frilly black dress out of the wardrobe.

"No way," Gwen said shaking her head. "That makes me look like a porcelain doll. I want to save that one for Christmas or New Year's."

Gwen reached in and grabbed a red dress that made her look older. It was still in keeping with her appearance as a child but it also hinted at something more. Gwen liked it because it was tastefully short but showed that she would someday have nice legs, or would have if she had continued to grow.

"That one is great and I think I have some black heels you could wear with it as well," Ginny said with a wicked grin. "Harry will hate it of course."

Gwen grinned right back, "Of course he will. That's why it's perfect."

Grabbing the rest of the things she would need, Gwen followed the excited red head up to her room. Harry was sitting in bed reading the Daily Prophet when they entered. Gwen rushed over to the wardrobe ignoring the questioning look that Harry gave both of them as they entered.

"Shopping?" he asked, climbing out of bed and heading for the door.

"Yep," Ginny said with a wide grin. "Do you mind?"

"No," he said as he pulled on a t-shirt and opened the door. "There's some Muggle money in the dresser if you need it."

Ginny planted a kiss on his cheek before Harry slipped out the door so they could change in private. If it was just Ginny getting dressed then he would have stayed. As Gwen was with her, he wanted to give them some privacy.

"Here you go," Gwen said pulling out a very short skirt and satin bodice for Ginny to wear.

"Oh that's perfect," Ginny said pulling out the Muggle money and a pair of lacey white knickers. "Can't wear that skirt without white panties. It drives Harry wild when I let him catch a glimpse of them."

Both girls giggled as the changed into their shopping outfits. Then Ginny did their makeup for them. Gwen just did not have a knack for makeup but Ginny always made them both look so pretty that it was almost a crime. When they were done and looking in the mirror, they both laughed as Gwen turned so they could see her outfit dancing around seemingly on its own.

"One of these days we'll have to find something that will fix that little problem," Ginny said hugging Gwen tightly. "Maybe there is some kind of enchanted foundation we can use?"

"Maybe not," Gwen said thoughtfully. "I don't think they really want vampires hiding from people too easily."

"Well I'll ask George, I'm sure he'll know something that will work."

Once they were sure they looked as cute as possible, and after Ginny pulled her skirt up a little bit so that her white panties peeked out the back, they headed back downstairs. Both girls tucked their wands into their purses and then headed for the kitchen to use the fireplace to Floo to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Wait a moment," Ginny said, looking over at Harry, who was obviously not happy about the length of Ginny's skirt.

Walking over to where he sat, strutting really, Ginny leaned down to whisper something in Harry's ear. She made sure he had a very nice view of her cleavage as they had a whispered conversation. Whatever she said to him made Harry blush slightly as he glanced over at Gwen several times. Finally he nodded reluctantly and stood up pulling his wand out of his back pocket.

"Come here, Gwen," Harry said pointing to a spot in front of him.

Unsure of what Harry had in mind, Gwen gave Ginny a questioning look which the red haired woman answered with a smile.

"I'm not sure if this will work but Ginny wants me to try," he said looking closely at Gwen. "It is not so much a matter of skill as it is a function of power."

"I don't understand," Gwen said feeling a bit nervous. "What are you going to try, Harry?"

"It's a surprise," Ginny said with a wink. "Close your eyes."

For the next few minutes Gwen heard Harry mumbling spells she was unfamiliar with. One of them sounded like the ones he used when he was practicing his concealment charms. Whatever he was doing, Gwen felt slightly light headed for a few moments and it seemed like she had a harder time keeping her balance in the heels that Ginny had given her to wear. Even stranger was her dress suddenly felt tight around her hips and chest. The sensation reminded her of what she felt like in the morning after first getting out of bed and stretching to limber up her sleepy body.

"Ok," Ginny said finally. "Open your eyes."

Opening her eyes Gwen immediately noticed that Harry seemed to be blushing again and he did not look happy about something. Ginny on the other hand was giving her a very pleased look. It took a moment to realize that something was different. Instead of looking up at Harry and Ginny, she was looking Ginny in the eyes for once and Harry did not seem as tall as he normally did.

"It's not permanent," Harry said putting his wand away. "It will start to fade in about twenty-four hours but if you want, I can redo it."

Gwen finally looked down at herself. Immediately she realized why the dress felt tighter.

"Oh my God," she whispered looking at her chest. "I've got boobs!"

Ginny laughed as she walked around Gwen to get a better look at Harry's handiwork. Harry for his part was looking anywhere but at Gwen. The blush on his face had yet to fade.

"But Transfiguration doesn't work on me," Gwen said sliding her hands down over her newly modified figure.

"You just lacked the power to pull it off," Harry said glancing at her before turning away again. "You could probably do it yourself now that you have your wand back. I'll ask Hermione to teach you the proper spells if you want me to."

Gwen could not help herself, she pounced on Harry and hugged him as tightly as she could. He seemed a bit reluctant to return her hug at first but then she felt the tension fade and he hugged her back just as tightly.

"I should have thought of it as soon as Kingsley gave me back your wand," he said kissing the top of her head. "I can't make it permanent but at least now you look your age, you deserve that much."

Gwen was completely amazed by the change Harry had wrought. She felt distracted by the way her body moved now, there seemed to be many new parts that moved all on their own even when she was not moving. He was evidently embarrassed by her interest in her more mature body but she was too interested in the way her hips moved and the way her chest jiggled. She glanced at Ginny and realized he had used her as the model for the changes he had made. That was fine with Gwen since Ginny had an incredible figure.

"I knew you would never get up the nerve to ask Harry to try, so I did it for you," Ginny said smiling warmly at Gwen. "Besides, every woman our age should be able to look beautiful if they want to."

"Thank you, Harry," she said hugging him again. "Thank you, Ginny."

"You're welcome, Gwen," Harry said looking at her rather sadly but still smiling. "I guess I will have to just get used to the adult you now."

Gwen looked up at harry and she saw the same look in his eyes that she had often seen in her father's eyes as she was growing up. It was a look that combined love and loss all at once. He was of course happy to see her happy, but he was also sad to see her grow up. It was both annoying and sweet that he saw her in that manner.

"I don't know," Gwen said smiling at Harry. "I love that I can finally look more my age but I don't think I'll do it all the time."

"We'll see," Harry said with that same look in his eyes.

"Come on," Ginny said grabbing Gwen's hand and pulling her towards the fireplace. "We've got things to do and men to torment. Bye, Love, and thank you."

Gwen smiled at Harry again and hugged him tightly one more time before she and Ginny made their way to the fireplace and Flooed away.

_Rather touching, but that had to be fairly embarrassing for you. _

Harry turned to look at Wulfric with a curious grin on his face.

"Yeah, it was fairly mortifying," Harry said sitting back down in his chair and looking at the owl. "However, if I had known that was what it was going to take to get you to talk to me, I would have done it much sooner."

_Well I figured you would eventually just ask me if I could talk but you never did. I was getting a little bored with the silent treatment._

Harry sighed. Not another being in his life that liked to be mysterious. "Don't start that crap with me, please? I had enough of that with Dumbledore."

_I know. That's why I was asked to look after you._

Wulfric flew over to land on the chair across from Harry so they could talk without Harry having to look up at him. Harry's eyes never left the bird, and his hand never left his wand. Wulfric might have been living at Grimmauld Place for almost a year, but Harry was not taking any chances. His gut still told him to trust Wulfric, but his training would not be denied.

_Ok, first things first. I'm not an Animagus, a Transfigured human, or any of the other possibilities you might be thinking of. I'm an owl; I even hatched from an egg just like every other owl. _

Harry nodded that he understood before asking, "Then what are you, exactly?"

_I was a man once. I was a selfish and scared old man that did not wish to die. Like a fool, I played around with magic that I did not understand and I paid the price. I ripped my living soul from my body and managed to cast it into the living body of an animal. _

Harry knew of a spell that would do what the owl was talking about, but it only took a portion of the soul and hid it away. This spell had taken the whole soul and bound it in a living vessel.

"You were trying to make a Horcrux, weren't you?"

_I have only fragmented memories from then but I believe so. I did not wish to take a life to do it so I tried to cheat by modifying the spell. I failed obviously. _

"Then why didn't you die when the body you body you inhabited died?"

_I don't fully remember the modifications I made to the spell so I can only guess it has something to do with how I intended to bind my soul to the mortal world. Think of it as a form of possession that is only strong enough to work on creatures that do not have a soul, or much of one, to begin with. Since my foolish attempt at becoming immortal I have been many different creatures. As one dies I am drawn into another, and on it goes. I have been bound like this for several hundred years now. _

Harry could almost grasp the principals involved. Of course the Horcrux spell would not work properly on an intact soul, so that would explain why the whole soul would be ripped from the caster's body. How it managed to remain intact after the new host body died was a mystery that he would have to discuss with Hermione at some point. Harry had other questions on his mind that he wanted answered first.

"So when I found you in Diagon Alley, you were there why?"

_I was told to wait there for you. _

"Told by whom?"

Wulfric's ghostly voice floated through the room as he laughed softly. The owl's body even wobbled on the chair he was perched on.

_If you must know, I was asked by a creature that respected you so much that he wanted to make sure you had someone to take care of you if need be. _

Harry was getting a bit annoyed with Wulfric's evasive answers. "And that would be who?"

_Well if you insist, he said you might be a bit impatient, and he could only do so much for you. He had already helped you out so many times and given you several gifts, but he could not always be there for you. _

"Wulfric," Harry said through gritted teeth. "Are you going to tell me who it was or do I have to turn you into a football?"

_He said to tell you that the three feathers are for your children, and should there be more than three, he would provide more feathers. _

Harry's jaw dropped open and it took him a moment to comprehend what had just been said. Finally he managed to regain his composure and with a smile he looked up at the ceiling.

"Thanks, Fawkes."


	12. Boys and Wands

**Chapter 12: Boys and Wands**

Gwen found the changes to her body to be a completely amazing sensation. Not only did her hips seem to move completely differently than they had before, but her chest jiggled with every step. Ginny had made a few modifications to her dress so that it was not as tight on her as it had been, but Gwe was not sure that was a good thing. At least when it was tighter she had not felt like her chest had a mind of its own.

"Are they supposed to bounce around like this?" she said pointing at her chest.

Ginny laughed as she pulled her skirt back down to cover her panties, "Only if you're lucky. I find that boys tend to like 'em better when they bounce than when they sag. Well, at least Harry does."

Noticing that several young men walking past seemed to agree with Ginny by the way they looked at her, Gwen had to agree. She found it a bit of a shock to see men her age looking at her with more than just a passing glance. More disturbing to her was the hungry look they had on their faces, rather like the one she knew she wore when she had not fed in a few days.

"We could always get you a bra if you want. I think they're uncomfortable so I rarely ever wear one," Ginny said conversationally as she walked past the young men that were watching them. "You're the same size as me, I could loan you one of mine if you want to see how you like it?"

"Maybe," Gwen said blushing slightly. "I guess I have to get used to it if I'm going to look this way from now on."

"It's up to you," Ginny said looking at a window display.

_So this is what it's like to be a woman_, Gwen thought as she and Ginny walked into one of the shops. _I wonder how she deals with all the attention_.

When they had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, the first thing Gwen had insisted on was using the bathroom. Of course she had no real need to use the facilities but she had needed a moment to herself just to get used to the changes. As soon as she was inside the bathroom and the door was sealed, she had looked in the mirror to see her dress reflected in the mirror. It was the best she could do for now but it was more than enough.

"I'm a woman," she had said to herself as she wiped tears of joy from her face.

So many nights over the last few years Gwen had dreamed of growing up and being a normal young woman. Now, thanks to Harry, she had achieved a small portion of that dream. She was still a vampire, which was obvious from the fact that she cast no reflection in the mirror, but that did not matter to her right then.

Stepping out of the bathroom Gwen had been dragged off to George's store immediately. Ginny banged on the store's locked door until George finally made his way down to let them in.

"Well little sister," said the red haired young man with a smile. "What brings you to my doorstep at this hour with such a lovely young…"

George stopped dead in his tracks taking a closer look at Gwen. She felt a pale blush cover her cheeks as he looked her up and down and finally recognize her. With a soft whistle he escorted the young women into his store before locking the door behind them.

"Bugger me. Gwen?"

She nodded at him shyly as he looked her over again. Ginny, possibly trying to divert her brother from the train of thought he must be having, quickly explained the situation to him. Then she asked if there was anything George could think of that Gwen might be able to use in order to appear in mirrors the way a regular human would. The thought of a challenge seemed to immediately take George's mind off of other recent developments, namely Gwen's.

"Now that is a tricky situation," George said walking over towards one of the displays containing an assortment of WonderWitch products. "However, dear little sister, I think I might have something that will work."

Holding up a violently pink jar, George smiled at Gwen triumphantly. Then he motioned for them to follow him up the stairs that led to his flat above the store. Ginny had not been in her brother's flat since before her other brother, Fred, had been killed. It had not changed at all and it was rather sad to see Fred's desk sitting unused in a corner of the room, as if it was waiting for its owner to return.

"This little concoction was created to conceal rather unsightly blemishes. Fred got the idea after Eloise Midgen cursed her nose off trying to get rid of her acne," George said laughing. "Her acne was so severe that standard cures would not work. To that end, we created this little beauty."

Pulling out his wand, George pointed it at the back of his hand causing several unsightly boils to appear there. Gwen thought they looked rather disgusting but a moment later, after George poured a few drops of the thick cream on his hand, the boils vanished.

"Now the trick is," he said cleaning off the cream and then vanishing the boils, "the potion will cure normal acne, but it does not last for very long. About six hours at the most. That is usually enough time to make a good first impression on an unsuspecting gent, so no worries there."

Handing the bottle to Gwen, George walked over and picked up a large round mirror off Fred's desk. He held it up so that Gwen could once again see that she cast no reflection. Opening the bottle, Gwen took a small dab of the cream and rubbed it on her hand. Gwen almost dropped the jar when she saw her own skin in a reflection for the first time in years.

"Gwen," Ginny said excitedly looking at the mirror, "It works!"

"What about my hair though?" Gwen asked, realizing that she could not rub the cream in her hair.

"A challenge," George said happily. "The cream will not work on your hair but I think I can modify the formula so that I can come up with something that will do the trick. Maybe something like a Muggle styling gel? Give me some time to think about it and I'm sure I'll do you proud."

Gwen could not thank George enough, although he seemed rather pleased with the hug and kiss that she bestowed on him. He provided Gwen with a large case of the cream which Ginny Vanished back to Grimmauld Place before she and Gwen said their goodbyes and headed off to Muggle London. Gwen wanted to apply the lotion right away but figured her reflection would still be missing hair at this point and that might look just as suspicious as not having a body. Now several hours later they were wandering around a Muggle shop looking at dresses and, at Ginny's suggestion, wigs.

"That blond bloke by the door is practically drooling over you," Ginny whispered, motioning to the tall young man by the door.

Gwen glanced as casually as possible at the young man watching her. He was definitely cute but the look in his eyes disturbed her a bit. Once again it was that hungry look that made her feel more like a piece of raw meat than a person. Ginny might be used to being looked at like she was an object, but Gwen was not.

"He's too tall," she replied trying to sound as casual about it as possible. "Besides, I'm getting tired. Shouldn't we be heading back? We've been shopping for hours."

"You might be right," Ginny said glancing at a Muggle clock on the wall. "I wouldn't want Harry to fall asleep before I get home."

Giggling, both girls made their way out of the shop and down the street towards the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny could have Apparated back to Grimmauld place on her own, but she did not like using Side-Along Apparition, so they would use the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron to get home. Gwen was unconcerned with walking the dark streets at night; it was her natural element after all. Ginny on the other hand kept a firm hold on the wand in her purse just to be safe.

Reaching the entrance to the shabby looking inn, the two young women ducked in and found themselves in the middle of a storm of broken furniture and smoke. Pulling out their wands they could see three figures dressed in red robes blasting the fireplace to rubble. Without stopping to think, Ginny began casting jinxes at the three figures.

Within moments it was obvious that the two young women were in trouble. The Order of Heaven members barely noticed Ginny's spells and Gwen was so nervous that her spells lacked any real power. Fortunately it seemed that the Order members were some of the ones that did not have possession of their true wands because their spells seemed a bit weaker than what Gwen expected. They were still powerful and soon the two girls were hiding behind the largest of the overturned tables.

"Kill them both," bellowed one of the red cloaked figures. "We cannot allow them to summon help before we've sealed the entrance to Diagon Alley."

Gwen glanced over at the bar and saw the tavern keeper lying on the floor with a bruise covering one side of his face. There were small fires everywhere now and soon the whole bar would be in flames if they did not stop the Order members. It was just then that a massive blast hit the table she and Ginny were hiding behind and Gwen watched Ginny go flying several feet to land face down on the floor.

"Ginny!" Gwen screamed, running to her friend's side and pulling her behind the bar.

At first Gwen thought Ginny was dead but then she sensed the young woman's heart beating steadily. It seemed Ginny had just been knocked unconscious by the blast. Gwen felt her anger building as she looked down at her red haired friend lying there like that. Rising to her feet, Gwen focused her anger on the three men in front of her and felt the spells that hit her body roll off her like water.

"She's one of us," cried a woman's voice from under one of the red hoods.

"Why do you fight with these cattle?" asked the booming voice of one of the other figures. "You should join with us. We will rule them all and feed upon them to our black hearts' content."

"I'm not like you wankers!" Gwen screamed as she cast spell after spell at her attackers.

Her spells were making more of an impact now that she was angry. Still, it was like trying to hit raindrops as they fell from the sky. They were all vampires but the three Order members were faster than she was and they seemed to dodge everything she cast at them.

"Fine, wench," cried the woman. "Then die like the sheep you protect! _Reducto_!"

Gwen could not move fast enough and she watched the beam of light coming right at her as if it were in slow motion. She knew that this was the end of her and her anger grew even fiercer as she realized that now she would never see her friends again. Never see Harry again. Then the spell hit and Gwen felt the skin of her chest burn white hot with the power of the spell as she was thrown back towards the doorway behind her.

But Gwen was not dead. Looking down she saw that although the entire front of her dress was gone, the skin underneath was merely red and burnt. If these three vampires had their own wands she was sure that she would be nothing but a pile of dust right. Luck had favored her and she prayed it would continue to do so for a little while longer. Ignoring the damage that had been done to her body, and trusting it would heal quickly, Gwen jumped to her feet and continued attacking.

"Blast it, Emily," shouted one of the men, "you know she's like us. We need to focus our attacks on her."

"Skirt's a right nice piece," said the third red cloaked figure. "Least we get a show before we kill her."

Gwen could feel herself trying to blush but her embarrassment only made her rage turn white hot in her chest. How dare he make fun of her like that? She was going to make him pay for being the first man to see her like this. Thinking quickly as she dodged several more curses, Gwen remembered a spell that Harry had taught her as a last resort. Focusing all of her rage on that one spell she pointed her wand at the cloaked figure that had just spoken.

"Sectumsempra!"

The power of the spell was astounding and her target watched in awe as the spell sped towards him like the hand of God. Gwen watched in horror as the spell hit her target and he looked stunned for an instant before his eyes went blank. Then he toppled over at several different speeds. His head fairly flew off to the right while his torso merely fell over to the left. His legs however stayed standing for a moment, twitching and bleeding, before they fell to either side.

"You slag," screamed the woman named Emily. "You killed Malcolm!"

What the woman intended to do, Gwen never found out. At that moment the front door of the wrecked pub blew open and Harry walked in looking like a Greek god. His hair was plastered to his face with sweat and his t-shirt clung to his body as he moved. Gwen saw all of this as she dove behind a table and cast as many spells as she could to give him cover.

"Ginny!"

The sound of Harry's roaring cry was terrifying. He did not even bother to look at his attackers as he ran to the side of the woman he loved. Kneeling beside her, he cast shield charms so powerful that none of the spells being cast at him came anywhere even close.

"You hurt her," Harry said in a deadly quiet voice.

"So what, Potter?" cried the woman. "We'll kill all of you before this night is over."

"Better wizards than you have tried," Harry said with a note of contempt in his voice as he checked to make sure Ginny was still breathing.

Gwen watched Harry stand up slowly and face his attackers. He was only holding his wand loosely in his hand, not even bothering to point it at them. Yet even Gwen could feel the power pouring off him as Harry looked at the woman before him. Her hood had fallen away to reveal the sunken and pale face of someone that had once been a great beauty but was now only a monster.

"Let me show you a spell I learned my first year at Hogwarts," he said in that same deadly cold whisper. "It has many uses. My friend Ron once used it to knock a troll unconscious but I recently discovered that with a bit more focus you can do other things with it."

With a grin like the specter of death come to call, Harry finally pointed his wand at something. To Gwen's surprise it was not one of the Order members. Instead he pointed his wand at the thick broken leg of a nearby table. Looking over at Gwen where she hid, Harry looked sad for a moment and mouthed, "I'm sorry."

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

The table leg shot up into the air and hovered there for an instant. What happened next was shocking in how brutal and effective it was. Harry snapped his arm towards the female vampire and the leg followed the motion of his wand. Faster than Gwen could actually follow, the leg shot through the air and hit the female vampire square in the chest over her heart. The woman was forced back to the wall behind her as the table leg ripped through her body and buried itself into the wall, pinning her against it like a butterfly in a display case.

It only took the last member of the Order a second to realize he was next. A moment before a second table leg would have speared him through the heart as well, the red cloaked figure Apparated away. The table leg slammed into the wall behind him and like the first, buried itself deeply in the wall. Harry cursed under his breath and then turned to check again how badly Ginny was hurt. When Harry seemed sure that she was not in any immediate danger he turned to Gwen and smiled at her sadly.

"I never wanted anyone to see me do something like that," he said softly. "In fact, I never wanted to do something like that at all."

"I know," Gwen said walking over to help him with Ginny.

"Your beautiful dress is ruined," he said taking off his shirt and handing it to Gwen. "I guess you might as well get rid of it and use this for now. What's left of your dress isn't doing you much good now."

Gwen did not even question what Harry said. Stripping off the charred and tattered dress, she slipped into the t-shirt he had just handed her. It hung mid-thigh on her and suddenly Gwen was reminded that only a few hours before she had been sitting in the parlor wearing another of Harry's t-shirts and hoping no one else had to die. Now she had taken a life and she doubted she would ever be the same little girl again.

Casting the same spell he had just used to kill a vampire with, Harry levitated first Ginny and then Tom the barkeep out onto the Muggle street. Harry stepped back into the pub only long enough to cast "_Homenum Revelio_" to make sure there were no other innocent victims inside. Once he was convinced, Harry triggered the fire prevention spells and stepped back outside. As the pub was suddenly flooded by a torrent of rain, Harry picked up a discarded newspaper from the gutter.

"_Portus_," he said, pointing his wand at the newspaper. The old paper glowed brilliantly blue for a moment and seemed to vibrate in his hand.

"Grab hold of Tom and don't let go."

Gwen nodded and grabbed on tightly to the newspaper and Tom. Harry scooped Ginny up in his arms and then he also took hold of the newspaper. A moment later the street was empty. Only a golden eyed owl watched the scene for a few moments before he also vanished into the shadows that surrounded him.


	13. Wounds and Healing

**Chapter 13: Wounds and Healing**

"I'm fine Mum," Ginny said to the weeping form of her mother. "It's only a little bump on the head. The Healers just want me to stay here to get some rest."

Her weeping mother, however, could not be convinced of this. "You could have been killed. I can't lose another of you."

Ginny was looking more annoyed then injured as she sat upright in her hospital bed. Harry sat next to her on the bed, holding on to her hand as if he were afraid to let go. The other Weasleys were all crowded around the bed taking turns voicing their relief that Ginny was going to be ok, and their fears that she could have been hurt worse. No one cared that the Healers were displeased that they had all crowded in the small room

Gwen watched all of this quietly from the corner of the room. Hermione had thoughtfully brought her a change of clothes when she arrived at St. Mungo's. Of course they had not fit her at first but after a few quick modifications, she felt a little less conspicuous. Still, she felt out of place among all the Weasleys as they voiced their concerns for the youngest of their clan.

"Come on," Hermione whispered taking Gwen's hand and leading her outside. "We'll wait outside."

Thankful for Hermione's suggestion, Gwen let herself be led out of the hospital room. Once outside the small crowded room, Gwen felt immediately better. One of the Healers had been nice enough to bring her a potion to help finish the last of her healing but drinking it in front of the Weasleys had reminded Gwen just how different from all of them she really was.

"Want to talk about it?" Hermione said sitting on a bench across the hall from Ginny's room.

"Not much to talk about," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "We were attacked by members of the Order of Heaven. Ginny got hurt and then Harry arrived and saved us."

Hermione did not look convinced by Gwen's answer. "That's not exactly how Harry described it. According to him you were injured as well and one of your attackers was already dead when he arrived."

Gwen turned away from the bushy haired witch and looked down the hallway at nothing in particular. She did not really want to think about how she had taken a life, even an undead life. Not that she had a choice considering the scene kept playing over and over again in her head. Every time she thought about it, she could feel the rage boiling again and then a sudden crushing shame.

"I did what I had to," Gwen said finally. "They were going to kill us. They tried to kill me. I just got lucky that they didn't have their own wands or I'd be dead now."

Hermione looked closely at Gwen for a moment before she wrapped her arms around the young vampire and hugged her tightly. That was all it took for the tears to start falling fast and heavy. Gwen felt so evil after taking a life. Mixed with that was the shame of knowing part of the reason she had killed that man had been his lecherous comment about her.

"I was so angry," Gwen sobbed. "He said something that made me so angry and the next thing I knew, I had killed him. Now I'm like them, just like they said I was."

"Bullshit."

Gwen turned around and saw Ron standing across the hallway and looking at her. His blue eyes seemed to glow with the power of his feelings. She realized that this was the Ron that Hermione was madly in love with, the strong and self-assured Ron that did what needed doing no matter the cost.

"During the war I always told myself that I would never take a life if I could help it," he said still looking at her. "I guess most of that was because Harry refused to kill anyone and I never wanted to disappoint him. I think part of it was the fact that I never met anyone worth killing. At least not until after Fred was killed."

He looked away for a moment but Gwen caught the raw emotion in his eyes. It was sadness so deep and powerful that it was like a wound in the tall young man's heart.

"After Harry left us to face Riddle," he continued after wiping at his eyes, "I killed every Death Eater and Dark creature I could. I lost count of how many I killed. I've never told Harry what I did because I didn't want him to think less of me. Not that he could think less of me then I think of myself."

"I knew," Harry said stepping out of the room and placing a hand on Ron's shoulder. "I don't think any less of you, Ron. I did the same thing tonight when I saw Ginny lying there unconscious. When I thought she might be dead all I could think of was making those bastards pay. I remembered how you had used that twig to calm the Whomping Willow and I realized I could do the same thing with a table leg. Now I have to live with that for the rest of my life."

Gwen was no longer crying but she still felt lost as she listened to these two heroes of the war against Voldemort. How could she compare what she had done out of embarrassment to what they had done because of the love they felt for someone? They were heroes and she was just a killer.

"Well if you ask me," Hermione added sitting up straighter, "both of you acted in self defense. The Death Eaters were out to kill all of us when Voldemort attacked Hogwarts. Harry, those Order of Heaven members told you they intended to kill all of you. What choice did you have after that?"

Turning to look at Gwen, Hermione smiled at her and said gently, "Same thing for you, Gwen. Those plonkers would have killed you and Ginny. You said you're like them now but the difference is that they kill because they want to; you killed because you had to in order to save your life and Ginny's. It's still something you will have to live with but I think you should all remember that you did what had to be done to save other lives. The very fact that you all feel remorse for your actions proves you are better people than our enemies."

"But I never would have killed that man if he hadn't said something that embarrassed me," Gwen said on the verge of tears again.

"Then I'm grateful he did," Harry said firmly. "If he hadn't embarrassed you like that then I probably would have gotten there too late and you and Ginny would have both ended up dead. I couldn't lose both of you."

Gwen could not hold the tears back any longer. Turning back to Hermione, Gwen clung to the brown haired girl as if she were Gwen's last remaining chance of salvation. Harry and Ron excused themselves and walked further down the hallway to continue talking. Hermione watched them knowing that Ron probably needed to talk about the guilt he still carried regarding the lives he had taken. Both of her friends needed to get things off their chest and she thought it was probably time they got it all out in the open.

"Hermione," Gwen finally said pulling away and wiping her eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

Hermione smiled and brushed a stray strand of hair from the young vampire's face as her mother often had for her. "Ask me anything."

"Do you think it would have been different tonight if I had looked like I normally do?"

"Not at all," Hermione said shaking her head. "It had nothing to do with how you looked. They just wanted to make sure no one stopped them. You were in no way responsible for what they did."

Gwen thought about that for a while. Eventually Harry and Ron rejoined them before Harry stepped back into Ginny's room. Hermione suggested that they head back to Grimmauld Place to get cleaned up and get some sleep. Gwen agreed and after saying goodbye to everyone, they headed home. Ron stayed with his family but promised he would be home soon.

"Ron and I have been reassigned by Kingsley," Hermione said once they got home. "We are now to work with Harry on finding a solution to this current problem with the Order of Heaven."

Gwen pulled a goblet and a bottle of her potion from the pantry before she turned to face Hermione. As she poured the potion into the goblet she looked up at the young witch who was making a sandwich for herself. There was a look of determination on Hermione's face that Gwen had only seen when she was helping to train Gwen to defend herself. Just like Harry and Ron, Gwen was seeing the side of Hermione that had hunted down the Horcruxes and helped to defeat Voldemort. All three of them had come full circle and now they were once again determined to do whatever was required of them to stop an evil that threatened their world and their happiness.

Carrying her sandwich and a glass of pumpkin juice to the table, Hermione sat them down before reaching into her handbag and pulling out a gold Galleon. The determined young witch reached next for her wand and then proceeded to wave it at the coin before putting both back in her handbag.

"It's going to be a bit crowded here later," Hermione said looking up as Gwen finished her potion. "I am calling a meeting of the D.A. tonight. I don't know how many people will show up but I know some that will definitely be here."

"Are you going to fight the Order of Heaven directly then?" Gwen asked, rinsing her goblet out in the sink.

"I don't think we have much choice anymore."

Gwen nodded and then turned to her friend, "Then I want to help. I'll be there as well."

"I never doubted it for a moment," Hermione said with a smile. "Now go get cleaned up and try to get some rest. I'll have someone wake you before the meeting. If you feel up to it you can also get familiar with these spells."

Gwen nodded and took a small scroll of parchment from Hermione before she headed upstairs to take a bath before getting some rest. Once she was inside the bathroom she pulled off her clothes and tossed them in the hamper before looking down at her skin to see if it had healed completely. The last traces of the Reducto curse were fading and all that was left were the dirt and grime of the battle. The dark smudges of where her charred dress had blackened her skin stood out starkly against her pale white skin. Gwen shuddered thinking about her actions after that curse.

Turning on the water in the large tub, Gwen picked up her hairbrush and tried to pull out several knots in it. Pulling back her long raven hair she noticed the barely visible scars on her neck where she had been bitten so many years ago. They had been her last mortal injury and as such had remained after she had awoken as a vampire. Eventually, as she got older, she knew that her skin would grow even paler and her body would take on an emaciated appearance as the curse continued to work on her. No amount of blood or potion could stop that. It was the nature of the curse to continue working on her until she was a shrunken husk that needed to feed constantly and nothing could stop it from happening.

Laying down her brush, Gwen slipped into the hot steaming water and let herself sink beneath the surface and soak in the heat. It felt good to her and seemed to wash away more than just the dirt and grime of the battle. When she lifted her head above the water again she realized that Hermione had been right. She might be something other than human, but she was not a monster. A monster would not feel guilt at taking a life, even the life of another monster.

"I'm still me," she whispered to the empty room. "I may be a vampire but I'm the same girl I was before all of this started. Aren't I?"

Almost an hour later when the water finally started cooling down, Gwen stepped out of the tub and dried off. Reaching for the jar of WonderWitch cream that George had given her, Gwen started applying the cream to her skin. Watching the process in the mirror Gwen was amazed to see her body slowly taking form in the mirror. Not only had it been years since she had last seen her own reflection, she had yet to see herself as an adult woman. Yet to her eyes it was a flawed image. Even as she finished applying the cream, Gwen could see that she had no hair or eyes in the reflection and what she saw seemed like nothing more than an empty shell just as her dress had earlier. No matter how she tried to ignore the fact, she was not human and never would be again.

"I can almost walk in the light with the help of a few spells," she said looking at the naked form reflected back at her in the mirror. "I can even take on the appearance of a grown woman but it's just a hollow illusion."

Not even bothering to cover herself, Gwen picked up her wand and the scroll of parchment that Hermione had given her before crossing the hallway to her room. Not bothering to close her door, Gwen unrolled the parchment and read the spells written upon it. Printed in Hermione's neat handwriting were five spells for Transfiguring the human body, and one spell for reversing the affects of all the other spells. Gwen memorized each of them quickly and then pointed her wand at her body and murmured the sixth spell. Instantly her body seemed to shrink in upon itself as Gwen returned to her previous form. Gwen watched in the mirror as her body became that of a child again.

"That's more like it," Gwen said looking at her reflection. "Who am I kidding, what's more monstrous then a vampire in the form of a little girl?"

"How about a young woman that's lost her way?"

Turning around Gwen saw George Weasley standing in her doorway looking at her with a sad smile on his face. Entering the room and closing the door behind him George showed no sign of being embarrassed that she was standing in front of him naked. Gwen did not feel human enough right then to care so she just watched him as he crossed the room and picked up the silk dressing gown that Ginny had given her. With a gentle smile on his face, George walked up to her and dressed gently draped it around her shoulders. He did not try to force her to wear it; instead he left it hanging open so she could decide if she wanted it at all.

"Do you often walk into a little girl's room while she is undressed?" Gwen asked as she slipped her arms into the sleeves of the robe but left it untied.

Gwen wanted George to feel uncomfortable and embarrassed but he just looked at her before saying, "I've seen it before, Gwen. Ginny used to run around the Burrow starkers when she was a kid and I've known a few birds since then."

"You didn't answer my question," Gwen said defiantly. "Do you often walk into a girl's bedroom while she's undressed?"

"Only when the woman in question is acting like a complete git," George said sitting down on the foot of Gwen's bed. "If you didn't want anyone to see you undressed then you should have closed the bloody door, now shouldn't you?"

Gwen could feel her anger rising up in her chest. George absolutely refused to be ashamed and now he was calling her a git. Even more infuriating was how he was looking at her. Instead of looking ashamed, he just kept smiling at her with kindness in his eyes. That was just too much for Gwen and in a moment of utter rage she flung herself at him. George seemed to have been expecting that because he opened his arms and pulled her tightly to his chest, wrapping his arms around her as tightly as possible as she beat on his chest and shoulders in her anger.

"That's it," George said wincing with each blow but not letting go of her. "Hate me if that's what it takes."

"I do," Gwen screamed as she continued to hit him. "I hate you. I hate this house. I hate being a monster. I hate being a little girl. I hate myself."

The words tumbled out before Gwen knew what she was saying. Feeling her anger drain away, Gwen slumped weakly into George's arms and wept bitterly against his shoulder. George scooped her up fully onto his lap and held her tightly in his arms as she cried.

"I killed that man because he saw me naked," Gwen sobbed. "I didn't kill him to save anyone. I just wanted him dead because he saw me like that before… anyone else did."

"You mean before someone like Harry did," George said softly. "I've seen how you look at him and Ginny when you don't think they are watching."

"I just wish someone would look at me the way Harry looks at Ginny," she said quickly to hide her embarrassment.

"Of course that's it," George said smiling at her. "It has nothing to do with the fact you've got a massive crush on Harry."

"I do not have a crush on Harry," Gwen said trying to pull away from George but finding he was far stronger then he looked. "How did you get so strong?"

George chuckled softly. "You don't swing at Bludgers for as long as I have without building up a few extra muscles. Nice attempt to change the topic by the way."

Gwen felt her cheeks heating up as she turned away from the Ron's brother. She did not want to hear what he had to say about her feelings for Harry.

"I am not trying to change the topic," Gwen said, trying to pull away again.

"Fine, then let me share a few things with you," George said pulling Gwen closer. "First thing is that you are not a monster. I've met real monsters and you are not one of them."

"But I killed that man," Gwen said feeling the horror of her actions rising up. "What kind of person does something like that?"

"Someone pointed a wand at you and cast a spell that would have killed a regular person," George said lifting her chin so she had to look him in the eyes. "If you were a regular woman, you would be dead right now. So, as far as I'm concerned, I'm rather glad you're not normal."

Gwen felt her face growing warm again. "What's the other thing that you wanted to tell me?"

Lifting Gwen up and setting her on her feet, George stood up slowly. Reaching down he pulled Gwen's robe closed for her and then turned towards the door. Gwen had completely forgotten about what she was wearing, or not wearing actually. She had been so interested in embarrassing George, but now she was the one that was embarrassed.

"Oh it wasn't anything important really," George said turning around and winking at Gwen. "I was going to tell you about a young woman I met last night. She was probably the most beautiful thing I had ever seen before."

At first Gwen wondered why he was telling her this but then it hit her. She could not believe he was actually saying what she thought he was saying. Gwen wanted to say something but she could not seem to speak.

"I hope I get to see her again," George said opening the door.

"Even if she's a monster," Gwen asked looking at George and daring him to look away from her.

"If I've learned anything from being friends with Harry Potter," George said stepping out of Gwen's room, "it's that anything is possible when he's around. I'd like to hope that maybe someday, if I'm really lucky, that young woman will look at me the same way she looks at him."

Gwen stood there silently for a moment and watched George close the door behind him. Of all the things she had experienced since waking up the previous day, this was the most stunning of them all. Had George Weasley actually just told her that he liked her as more than just some sappy kid? Gwen was just about to rush after him when there was a knock on her door.

"Can I come in?" said Hermione's voice. "George said you needed my help with something."

"Come on in," Gwen said with a sudden smile.

Hermione slipped inside quickly and looked rather surprised to see Gwen smiling as she said, "What's up?"

"I need your help learning these spells," Gwen said indicating her childlike form. "I feel the need to look a bit more grown up suddenly."


	14. Amortentia and Futures

**Chapter 14: Amortentia and Futures**

Harry was only slightly disappointed at the turn out for the D.A. meeting. Many of the former members had sent owls with very convincing reasons why they could not attend, but Harry knew the real reason. They were tired of war and death. He could not blame them for feeling that way, he felt it himself.

_Is it too much to ask for just a quiet life_, he thought as he looked around the room. _Should we always have to fight the rest of our lives?_

"Ah don't get it though," Seamus was saying as he sipped a butterbeer. "What did they think they were doin' by attacking the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Obviously they wanted to isolate Diagon Alley from Muggle London for some reason," Lavender said softly.

"I don't see what that would accomplish," Neville said smiling at Lavender. "I mean I agree with your idea but what did they hope to gain from it?"

"Neville is right," Katie said as she took another butterbeer from Kreacher. "Even if they managed to cut off access to Diagon Alley from the Leaky Cauldron, people could still Apparate and Floo in. Couldn't they?"

"Unless they had found a way of blocking that as well," Hermione said from Ron's lap. "Given the theoretical power of a cursed wand in the hands of its original owner, it is possible that a simple Anti-Apparition spell cast by one of the Order members might be able to block Apparition to that entire area."

"I agree with Hermione," Gwen added quietly. "They said that they wanted to cut off Diagon Alley for some reason. I think they wanted time to look for something."

Harry kept quiet as he watched Gwen from the corner of his eye. She seemed to be feeling much better after her talk with Hermione and George. In fact, she seemed to be very happy about something. He knew that she and Hermione had spent nearly half an hour modifying Gwen's appearance after they returned home. Harry's original spells had been very effective but rather crude since he had no real experience with making someone look older, especially a young woman. Harry had made her taller and more mature looking as far as her body went, yet her face had still looked like a very young girl's. Hermione and the young vampire had taken it to a different level.

Now Gwen looked every bit the woman she truly was. The two witches had managed to refine the transformation to the point where Gwen's face had taken on a more mature cast and her body, which Harry was trying very hard not to notice, had taken on a softer and more natural look. Even though Harry had used Ginny as the model for Gwen's transfiguration there had been an awkwardness about it that was gone now. Something George had seemed to notice right away when Gwen walked into the room in a little black dress that showed far too much skin in Harry's opinion.

"What could they have wanted to search for though?" George asked as he stared at Gwen with a mischievous grin.

"I was thinking about that," Harry said softly as he tried to get George's attention away from Gwen's figure. "I think we need to remember that their immediate goal is to retrieve all of their original wands. I wonder if one of more of the wands are in Diagon Alley, maybe in Gringotts?"

"That's an interesting idea," Neville said thoughtfully. "We know that Borgin & Burkes contains a large number of Dark artifacts. There is also Olivander's shop and we know he has a large number of wands in his possession that he uses for templates for making wands. Maybe we should take a look at all three places to see if we can find out anything?"

"Ah'm thinking we should do that right away," Seamus agreed. "Gringotts will be a problem though. They've really tightened security since someone stole one of their dragons."

Everyone had a good laugh at that one while Harry tried to assure them that he did not plan a repeat of that adventure any time soon. He suggested that they ask Bill to make some inquiries at the bank rather than trying to sneak in again.

"I can even ask Kingsley to make it an official request if I need to."

"That sounds like a good idea," Hermione said looking at him. "We might want to do the same for Borgin & Burkes, considering our past experience with them."

They were interrupted when Kreacher walked into the room with Kingsley in tow. "The Minister would like to join your meeting, Master."

"Just the man we were talking about," Harry said standing and shaking Kingsley's hand. "Welcome to the party."

"I thought I felt my ears burning," Kingsley said taking a seat. "I actually stopped by to tell you that we finally tracked down Sanguini and several Aurors are escorting him here right now. He should be arriving shortly. In the meantime, what has you all talking about me?"

Hermione smiled at the Minister before saying, "We were hoping we could get you to issue two official search warrants for Gringotts and Borgin & Burkes. We think they might contain one or more of the wands that the Order of Heaven is looking for."

"I think that can be arranged," Kingsley said approvingly. "While I'm at it I think I might make it a general warrant giving you the ability to search all the buildings in Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley. That way if you discover any leads in the case you will have the authority to follow up on them right away."

Harry smiled at how quick Kingsley had picked up on the idea and improved it. The man had not been named Minister of Magic just because he was a hero of the war against Voldemort. Kingsley was probably the most skilled Auror that the Ministry had seen in years, at least after Moody had retired.

"You will, however, need to make sure that at least one fully registered Auror is with each search team," Kingsley said tossing black leather pouches to Harry and Ron. "Those are you Auror badges and documentation. As of this moment you are no longer Aurors in training but fully licensed Aurors. I still expect you to continue training but the circumstances have changed a bit."

"Wow," Ron said looking at his golden badge. "Thanks, sir."

"Yeah," added Harry. "Thanks a lot, Kingsley."

Everyone was busy congratulating Harry and Ron a few minutes later when Kreacher escorted three figures into the room. The tall and gaunt figure of Sanguini the vampire stood between the two Aurors that had escorted him in. With a curt nod of their heads to the Minister, the two men stepped back out into the hallway.

"I expect someone is going to explain to me why I was detained and brought here," said the pale vampire.

As Kingsley explained the situation to Sanguini, Harry's attention was on Gwen. As soon as the vampire entered the room she had seemed to grow agitated. Something about the figure of the tall vampire had upset her and Harry wanted to know what it was.

"Excuse me for a moment everyone," Harry said softly as Kingsley spoke to the male vampire. "Gwen, could you help me get some snacks from the kitchen?"

Gwen was no fool. "Of course, Harry."

Together they both exited the room and walked out of the room and past the two Aurors outside. When they entered the kitchen Harry immediately reached for his wand and cast a silencing charm on the room.

"What's up?" Harry said turning back to Gwen.

"Don't trust Sanguini," Gwen said heatedly. "He's not what he seems to be. He's fed recently and it was on human blood. I can smell it on him."

"Something he wouldn't do if he were the innocent he seems to want us to think he is," Harry said calmly. "I'll keep that in mind. If anything he says raises your suspicions, signal me."

"Of course, Harry," Gwen said with a hint of annoyance.

"Wulfric," said to the raven black owl that was resting on his perch. "I have a job for you."

_Finally remembered me, have you? _

Harry did not even bother to play along with Wulfric's teasing as he said, "I want you to follow Sanguini when he leaves here tonight. I want to know exactly where he's going and who he's meeting. Understood?"

_Of course I understand, Harry. I just look like an owl, I don't actually think like one. _

"Good," Harry said waving his wand and summoning several trays of food that Kreacher had prepared earlier. "Take one and let's get back in there."

Gwen knew better than to argue when Harry was in this type of mood. This was his Auror persona and no matter what happened now, she knew he meant business. Following Harry back to the parlor, Gwen watched as he whispered a few words to the Aurors outside the parlor door. She had not heard what he said but both men took out their wands and looked ready to jump into action at the slightest sign of danger.

"Ok," Harry in a lighthearted tone of voice as he stepped in the room. "I've got sandwiches and Gwen has biscuits. I'm sorry though Kingsley, I'm all out of gillywater."

Ron and Kingsley both looked at Harry for a moment before they both adopted casual grins. Hermione also glanced at Harry before she shifted slightly on Ron's lap in an apparent attempt to get more comfortable. Everyone else in the room just looked amused that Kingsley had a taste for the same drink that Professor McGonagall loved so dearly.

"Not to worry, Harry," Kingsley said with a convincing smile. "I could always go for something a bit stronger if I have to."

Harry nodded with mock regret. "Sorry, Kingsley. I'm not letting you have any firewhisky today. Last time I did that, you nearly burned the pub down and you chased the barmaid around as if you had taken Amortentia."

Kingsley nodded sadly and nodded before turning to Sanguini again. There was a sense of tension in the room now that no one other than the three Aurors in the room understood. The tall gaunt vampire paid no attention to any of this as he picked lint from his coal black robes.

"As I was saying, Sanguini," Kingsley said in his deep voice, "we were just wondering when the last time you saw Eldred Worple?"

"Oh, it's been years since I last saw him," said the vampire in a soft and silky voice. "He lost all interest in vampires after he finished that horrid book of his. I think the last time we actually talked was at Horace Slughorn's party, two or three years ago. Sorry, I'm just horrible with time since it means so little to me."

"Not at all, Sanguini," Harry said kindly. "We were just wondering if he had tried to contact any of his old associates before the terrible accident at his home the other day."

"As I said," Sanguini answered with a toothy grin, "I haven't talked to him in ages. I wish I could be of more assistance, I truly do."

"One other question and we'll let you be on your way," Kingsley said with an understanding look on his face. "We think a group calling themselves the Order of Heaven might be involved somehow. Have you heard anything about them?"

For the briefest of instants Sanguini glanced up at Kingsley with a red gleam in his eyes. A moment later he just shook his head and sighed.

"Unfortunately I can't say I have, Minister," Sanguini said with a shake of his head. "If you like I could always keep my ears open for you?"

"No need," Kingsley assured the creature before him. "I'm sure they are not of any real importance."

This time the gleam of red in the vampire's eyes was unmistakable but he hid it quickly by running his skeletally thin fingers through his hair. However Harry and the Minister were not fooled by the vampire's charade. When the vampire looked up that the black man again, it was with a return to his previous look absolute indifference.

"I am sorry I could not be of more help, sir," the vampire said in an oily tone of voice. "I do need to be going though so if your admirable Aurors could take me home now?"

"Of course," Kingsley said standing and guiding the vampire out to where the two Aurors were waiting. "I'm so sorry to have bothered you and I promise it won't happen again."

Moments later Kingsley walked back into the room after they all heard the distinctive cracking sound of someone Apparating away, followed immediately by a second quieter crack from the kitchen. Gone was the casual expression on Kingsley's face as he sat down and looked over at Harry and Ron. Both of the young Aurors were looking completely serious now and even Hermione had a look of grim determination on her face.

"Someone want to tell us what's going on?" George said after a moments silence.

"It seems that Sanguini has recently fed on a human," Harry said motioning to Gwen.

"I could smell it on him the moment he entered the room," Gwen said fiercely. "He wanted us to think he was all nice and tame but he's a killer."

"What was all that about rubbish about drinks though?" Lavender asked holding tightly to Neville's hand.

"It's a code we use when in a dangerous situation," Kingsley supplied. "There are five levels of danger. Water is the lowest and means that the situation is under control."

"Butterbeer means there is an unknown element of danger but should be safe enough," added Hermione.

"Gillywater means to be on alert because things could get out of hand quickly," Ron said quietly.

"Firewhisky stands for a situation that is extremely dangerous," Kingsley said in his deep voice.

"Amortentia means there is a possibly lethal situation at hand," Harry said standing and sliding his wand out of his sleeve. "So if you ever hear an Auror asking you about a drink you didn't ask for, pay attention to what he's offering you."

Ron and Hermione both brought their wands into clear view as Harry was talking. Hermione's sudden desire to get more comfortable on Ron's lap had been nothing but a cover for them both to free their wands in case they needed them. The members of the D.A. in the room all realized that they had been in a situation far more dangerous than it had appeared at a casual glance.

"I've got someone tailing Sanguini," Harry said as he put his wand back in his robes. "I think we need to keep an eye on him."

"Good idea, Harry," Kingsley said leaning back in his chair while he examined the wand he had also slid out of his sleeve. "He was definitely hiding something."

"He didn't like you asking about the Order of Heaven," Gwen said in a meek voice. "I could hear him grinding his teeth together as he tried to get his emotions under control."

George suddenly stood up and walked over to where Gwen sat and pulled her to her feet. To the stunned silence of the room he wrapped his arms around her tightly and hugged the young woman tightly.

"What's that for?" Gwen asked feeling very confused at the sudden rush of emotions she felt.

"That's for you warning Harry that something was wrong," George said smiling down at her. "And because you look so bloody beautiful tonight."

"Should we leave you two alone?" Harry asked with a genuine smile.

"Maybe later," Gwen said smiling up at George.

"Yes," George said smiling back at her. "Later, Harry."


	15. Love, Loss, and War

**Chapter 15: Love, Loss, and War**

Things moved very quickly after the meeting of the D.A. The following morning, after Ginny was released from Saint Mungo's, Harry and the others made their way to Diagon Alley to begin searching anyplace that could used as a hiding place for ancient and cursed wands. Hermione had of course been the first to discover two of them. On a dusty shelf in the back of Borgin & Burkes, Hermione had discovered a hidden compartment in the wall containing two of the cursed wands. Of course the owner of the store denied knowing anything about the wands and escaped time in Azkaban only because no proof could be found that he was lying.

"I know he was up to something though," Hermione said later. "I only looked at that shelf because he kept glancing at it."

Ginny and Gwen had found the other wand. Mr. Ollivander immediately brought it from the storage vault under his store when the two young ladies told him what they were looking for. The old man assured them that although he had known what it was, he had only been studying it trying to find a way to remove the curse from it. He even provided a document from Cornelius Fudge giving him permission to study the wand.

"At least we know he wasn't trying to hide it," Ginny said that evening when they returned home. "He just thought he might be able to help people if he found a way to make it a normal wand again."

"Too bad he didn't," Ron said as he looked over reports on recent vampire activity that Kingsley had sent over. "As it is all we can do is turn the blasted things over to Kingsley for safe keeping."

"We didn't turn them over," Harry said from where he sat with Ginny on his lap. "I destroyed all three of them."

Everyone agreed this was probably the best course of action in the situation and even Gwen had to agree. Reaching down the front of the dress she was wearing, she pulled her own wand out of the special silk pouch she kept it in. Since she was not technically supposed to have a wand as a vampire, Hermione had suggested she keep it someplace no one would think to look. They had tried fastening it to her inner thigh but Gwen had been far too embarrassed each time she had to lift her skirt to pull it out. George had found it very amusing but then Gwen thought he liked making her blush far too much.

"When this is all over," Gwen said laying her wand on the table, "I want you to destroy my wand as well."

"There's no need for that," Harry said but Gwen cut him off.

"Yes there is, Harry," she said knowingly. "Vampires change as time passes. We grow hungrier and hungrier. Who's to say that in a hundred years I won't turn this wand on some innocent person?"

"I say you won't," Harry said gently. "I'll make sure of that personally."

Gwen admired Harry's faith in people, especially her, but she knew he was being a bit foolish to think he could find a way to stop her from changing just as every other vampire eventually changed. It was the nature of the curse and she knew it far better than Harry and the others did.

Harry, on the other hand, had a plan. He and Hermione had been reading over ever piece of vampire research they could get their hands on. Most of it went far beyond what Harry could grasp but Hermione soaked it all up like a sponge. She already had several theories on how to reverse the vampire curse but so far she still could not see how to prevent the victim from dying after the curse was removed.

"I suspect it's possible if we caught the curse early enough," she had told him just that morning while Gwen was still in bed. "Then it would be just like reviving someone by means of Muggle CPR. Unfortunately I doubt it would work on anyone that had been cursed for longer than maybe ten years. At that point, too much of their body has become dependent on the curse and their organs have deteriorated past the point where they could function properly even with magical healing."

"Then we could just use the Purgetfini Semper spell and break the curse?" Harry asked hopefully.

"The problem is that the vampiric curse is a very powerful one," Hermione had replied with a sad smile. "It would take several extremely powerful Healers to break the curse and even then I'm not sure it would work. It would take some form of magic that was even more powerful than the original curse to break it."

Harry pondered those words as he and Ginny headed upstairs for bed that night. They were calling it an early evening as Ginny started practice with the Holyhead Harpies the following morning and she needed to get her rest now. At least that's what she told everyone else but Harry rather doubted that his girlfriend would be sleeping much that night. She was so excited by the prospect of starting her professional Quidditch career that he was surprised Ginny was not bouncing off the walls.

"Lock that door," Ginny said as she walked into their room.

Harry laughed and did as he was told as he watched Ginny start stripping off her clothes. Normally he would help her but she did not seem to be in the mood to wait tonight. Tossing her clothes across the room and into the hamper by the door without missing once, Ginny turned and smiled at Harry in a very wicked manner that had his blood burning instantly.

"What are you doing over there, Mr. Potter," she asked crooking a finger at him.

"I was watching the sexiest woman I know get naked," Harry said stripping off his own clothes as he walked over to Ginny. "Do you have any idea how much that turns me on?"

Looking down at Harry's midsection Ginny smiled playfully, "Oh I think I have a rather good idea."

Their lovemaking was wild and tender all at once that night. Ginny wanted Harry so badly and her need fueled the fire that drove him. It was nearly midnight when they finally curled up in bed together and just talked.

"That was amazing, Harry," Ginny said resting her head on Harry's chest as she threw her arm and leg over him. "I never knew you were so inventive."

"And I never knew you were so flexible," Harry chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Ginny tightly. "Don't let me forget to fix the wardrobe door tomorrow."

"Merlin," Ginny laughed. "I don't know which was better, the look on your face when it broke or how we broke it."

"And whose idea was it to try that in the first place?"

Ginny laughed even harder, "Ok, so it was my idea. I don't regret a moment of it. Do you?"

"Not on your life," Harry said kissing the top of her head. "However next time do me a favor and try not to yell so loud in my ear, it's still ringing."

"Oh you poor thing," she said looking up at him with a wicked grin. "You want me to kiss it and make it all better?"

Harry was just about to say something when there was a loud crack from the foot of the bed and a heavy weight fell on his feet. Looking down he could just make out the crumpled black form of something moving weakly.

"Harry," Ginny screamed as he reached for his wand, "it's Wulfric!"

As soon as Harry had lit the room he realized that Ginny was right. The owl lay battered and broken at his master's feet, blood oozing from countless injuries and one of his wings mangled horribly.

"Wulfric," Harry said picking the injured bird up and running with him out of the room and down to the kitchen. "What happened to you?"

_I was overconfident. _

Even the strange owl's voice sounded broken as Harry jumped down the last flight of stairs and into the kitchen. Ginny was right behind him as he entered the room and without a moment's hesitation she scooped up a handful of Floo powder and cast it into the fireplace yelling, "Hogwarts!"

"Tell me what happened," Harry asked the bird as Ginny stuck her head in the fire and told a very surprised Minerva McGonagall that Hagrid was needed immediately at Grimmauld Place.

_I followed Sanguini as you instructed. He was doing his best not to be seen but I watched him duck into a abandoned warehouse. I Apparated inside and found him changing into red robes and picking up a wand. Then summoned others to the warehouse and within a few minutes they were all there, the Order of Heaven. I tried to get closer so I could hear what they had planned and one of them must have seen me in the shadows. _

"Hagrid is on his way, Harry," Ginny said walking over to stand beside him.

Kreacher brought them both dressing gowns as they waited for the arrival of the half-giant. Soon they were joined by Ron, Hermione, and Gwen.

"No!" Gwen shrieked, seeing the injured bird on the table.

She rushed over to help Harry as he tried to stop the worst of the bird's bleeding. Gwen could tell it was a losing battle but she did her best to help Harry as he kept working.

_Don't have much time, Harry. I need to tell you what I heard after they thought I was dead. _

"Don't talk like that, Wulfric," Gwen said trying to see through the tears in her eyes. "You'll be fine. Won't he, Harry?"

Harry ignored the question because he already knew Hagrid was not going to make it in time. "Tell me what you heard, Wulfric."

_They know you destroyed the wands, Harry. They plan on taking their revenge by attacking the Burrow tomorrow night. They can shatter the wards around it with the wands they have recovered. They don't plan on killing the Weasleys, Harry. They are going to turn them so that you have no choice but to destroy the very people you love. _

Ginny screamed as she once again ran to the fireplace. Casting another handful of the green powder into the fire, she vanished as she called out, "The Burrow!"

Harry knew that Ginny would warn them all and bring her family safely to Grimmauld Place. What worried him more was what would happen when the vampires arrived tomorrow night to find the place deserted. On the one hand it would be a perfect time to ambush the Order of Heaven, but if they were aware that Harry had already destroyed the wands then someone in the Ministry was feeding them information.

"Wulfric, did you hear how they knew about the wands?" Harry asked the dying owl.

_Sorry, Harry. No one ever said. I stayed there as long as I could before I had to come back to tell you what I had heard. They may even know I managed to get away. _

At that moment a bright flash of green flame announced the return of Ginny, followed almost immediately by her mother and father. Harry said a silent prayer of thanks that they were alright but he could see the look of fear on Mrs. Weasley's face as she clung to her husband. Mr. Weasley for his part was already summoning parchment and quill so he could write warnings to the rest of his family.

"Not now, Molly," he said gently to his wife. "I've got to warn the rest of the boys."

"I'll contact Kingsley," Hermione said rushing out of the kitchen to get Ron's owl Pig.

_I wish I could have stayed longer, Harry. You were a good master and friend. _

The owl's mental voice was barely a whisper now and Harry could only watch in horror as Wulfric raised his head to wink at him.

_Don't worry about me. This isn't the end of me, just the ending of this adventure and the start of another. _

"Don't leave me," Gwen cried. "I can't lose someone else!"

_Don't cry for me, Gwen. I will find you again. I promise. _

"Make sure you do," Harry said softly to the strange owl that he had come to consider a close friend.

Whether Wulfric heard him or not, no one could say. With a final rattling breath, the raven black owl closed his eyes and seemed to collapse in upon himself. Gwen wept bitterly as she clung to Mrs. Weasley for comfort. However Harry could not bring himself to cry over Wulfric's death. He assured himself it was because he knew the strange creature would return to them if it was within his power. Secretly there was another reason.

_Another life lost to shield me from evil_, Harry thought as he carefully wrapped the cold form of the bird in a blanket Kreacher brought for his master to use.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," Ginny said as she wrapped her tiny arms around him.

"He'll be back," was all he could say as he felt Ginny's tears soaking through his dressing gown.

When Hagrid arrived several minutes later, he looked over the body of the dead owl. His normally cheerful face was clouded with anger as he mentally noted all the injuries the bird had suffered.

"Blimey, 'arry," Hagrid said when he was done. "That owl was lucky te make it back here in the shape 'e was in. 'ow 'e made it back 'ere with that wing o' his, ah'll never know."

Harry did not bother to correct Hagrid's assumption that the bird had flown back. What good would it do now to explain just how special Wulfric had been? What good would it do to explain just how much it hurt that Harry had lost yet another friend while fighting for the happiness he so desperately wanted?

"We don't have time," Harry finally said. "I want all the D.A. members, Kingsley, and any Aurors he can round up on the move right away."

"Where are we going?" Ron asked in a voice as hard as steel.

Once before Harry had stood in a room like this surrounded by friends and loved ones. Just like then he had a decision to make that would take a terrible toll on those people he held most dear. Yet just like then, Harry knew there was no real choice. Time was making a fool of him again but this time he knew what had to be done and he was ready for it.

Standing up straighter and looking at his closest friend in the world, Harry finally said what he knew he had to say, "We're going to war."


	16. War and Sacrifice

**Chapter 16: War and Sacrifice**

The day had dawned cold and grey and it had not gotten any better as morning turned to afternoon. Clouds obscured the sun and a heavy mist covered the landscape surrounding the Burrow. As Harry looked out into the mist he knew that time was running out. The sun would be setting soon and with it would come the Order of Heaven.

If it had been any other night, Harry would have stayed at home curled up in bed with Ginny. Unfortunately, this was not that type of night. Soon there would be fighting and death. As silent as it was at that moment, Harry knew that it was only the calm before a terrible storm. Once again the Burrow would hear the sound of spells meant for destruction.

"You ok?" Ginny asked as she silently walked out of the mist to stand beside Harry.

"Not really," he said slipping his arm around Ginny's slender waist. "I know this has to be done but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Ginny wrapped her arms tightly around Harry and placed her head to his chest to hear his heart beating. "I know. I don't like it either but this has to stop here and now. We can't let them get away with what they've done."

"I suppose it's useless to ask you to not fight," Harry said chuckling softly.

"Of course it is," she said softly. "I'm not going to let you do this by yourself this time."

"Don't get yourself killed, Gin," Harry said lifting Ginny's chin up so he could look into her eyes. "We've got a wedding to attend when this is all over and it rather requires that you be there."

"Same goes for you, Mr. Potter," she said before reaching up to kiss him.

"Sorry to interrupt," said the deep booming voice of Kingsley from behind them. "We've got maybe thirty minutes left before the sun goes down. Gwen tells me that in this weather, we may have even less time than that."

Harry smiled down at Ginny one more time before he released her and turned to face the Minister, "Is everyone in position?"

Ginny knew that tone of voice. It was the tone Harry used when he was determined to do something and refused to let anything get in his way. She admired his ability to take charge and do what needed to be done but it also scared her because she knew that he would stop at nothing to accomplish his goals. Tonight would be no exception.

"The D.A. members are spread out amongst the twenty Aurors I brought, half on the west side of the field and half on the east side," Kingsley said automatically as if Harry was the Minister and he was only a subordinate. "They will remain hidden under Disillusionment charms until you give the signal. They will also cast Anti-Disapparition jinxes on the entire field of combat, covering a radius of two kilometers from the Burrow."

"Good," Harry said nodding. "What about the rest?"

"Ron, Hermione, Gwen, Ginny, George, you, and I will be inside the Burrow waiting for the wards to be breached," Kingsley said with a vague gesture towards the house. "Everyone has been practicing casting spells in unison. We'll be sticking to Reducto, Wingardium Leviosa, and other physical based attacks that we hope will do more damage to the vampires. I have also personally seen to it that everyone is ready to cast Protego at a moment's notice. As per your suggestion and Gwen's, we have placed numerous sharpened wooden stakes around the combat zone to be used as weapons if need be."

"And Hagrid?" Harry asked looking out to the side of the field farthest from the Burrow.

"He sent an owl a few minutes ago to confirm that he and Grawp are in place," Kingsley said with an evil grin. "The Order of Heaven is not going to know what hit them when those two show up."

"Let's hope so," Harry said turning and leading Kingsley and Ginny back towards the Burrow. "I don't want any of them to get away this time."

Ginny followed the two men and felt a shiver run down her spine. It was not the cold damp of the night that made her shiver; it was the matter of fact way that Harry was ordering the outright slaughter of the Order of Heaven. She wanted them to pay for threatening her family but no matter how angry she was, she still could not give the order to kill even if she would follow it.

"Kingsley," Harry said stopping suddenly and holding his hand out to the older man. "Good luck to you."

"To us both, Harry," Kingsley said shaking Harry's hand.

The Burrow was lit up as if the whole Weasley clan were at home. Shadow charms occasionally appeared in windows to give the illusion of movement inside, and the wireless played softly while dishes washed themselves in the kitchen sink. Gwen assured them that it looked and sounded like any other house, even if it was ground zero for a war.

"How you doing, Gwen?" Harry asked walking over to sit beside her at the kitchen table.

"Bloody horrible," she said wiping a tear from her eye. "I miss Wulfric so much, Harry. He was my only friend before I met you and the others. Even afterwards he was my best friend."

"I know," Harry said wrapping an arm around her shoulder and squeezing her gently. "Just remember that he can't really die. He promised he would come back to you and I'm sure he will in time."

Gwen laid her head against Harry's shoulder and nodded. Ginny watched all of this and sighed. She was no fool and she knew that Gwen had a crush on Harry. Hopefully George would be able to help her after this battle was over. Even that was not ideal in Ginny's opinion. Gwen would never age but George would. If only they could find a cure for Gwen…then everyone could be happy.

"I know, Harry," Gwen said finally. "I just wish it could have been different."

"We all do," Ron said from where he stood by the door, Hermione held tightly in his arms. "We've already lost too many people fighting these stupid wars. Wulfric should not have had to be one of them."

Ginny nodded as she remembered how only the night before, after returning home from the hospital, Harry had told them all about Wulfric's amazing secret. How strange to think that Wulfric was really a man trapped in the body of an owl, but how remarkable that he had chosen to watch over them and protect them.

"Ron's right," Hermione sighed. "We owe it to him to make sure that no one else suffers at the hands of the Order."

No one argued with Hermione's words. It was true after all. Not even Kingsley could argue with it after what he had heard about Wulfric. Ginny watched them all as they sat silently waiting for the sun to set. There was no need to talk; they all knew what had to be done now. Only George paced back and forth as he prepared himself for battle, the rest seemed to find comfort in stillness.

A flash of light alerted them all when the wards were breached. A moment later there was a very faint smell of something burning as the spells dissipated. Harry and the others all made their way to the kitchen door to wait for the prearranged signal that the Anti-Disapparition jinxes had been cast. Moments passed and finally a dog, in actuality Seamus, barked three times before falling silent.

"There's the sign," Harry said in a whisper. "When we hear the Seamus bark again, then we move."

"Bark!"

"Move!" commanded Harry and they were out the door in a flash.

"Potter!" yelled one of the red garbed intruders.

"Kill him and the others!" screamed another.

So it began. In second the entire area was filled with the sounds of spells being cast and the bright lights of spells streaking through the air. Only Harry fought alone, as he alone had the strength to hurt the vampires on his own. The others fought in pairs; they had practiced an Auror technique for combining spells to bring down difficult foes. With a simple hand gesture, each person knew the spell they needed to cast next. Still, they spent most of their time casting shield charms to protect themselves from the incredibly powerful spells being used by the Order of Heaven members.

"Harry!" Kingsley shouted. "We need lefty!"

Harry nodded as he quickly dodged a Killing curse and then shot a green shower of sparks high into the air. The plan had originally been to gauge the strength of the enemy without causing so great a threat that the Order members resorted to using the same kind of spell that had destroyed Eldred Worple's home and the countryside around it. Now it was obvious that they needed help and it was only a second or two after his sparks raced into the air that the Aurors and D.A. members from the west side of the field rushed in to join the fight.

Dodging and weaving, Harry continued to fight on. He thought he might have disabled or killed one of the 11 figures attacking them but the remaining attackers were still doing a great deal of damage. The combined Protego charms that his friends were casting deflected most of the damage but they were slowly being pushed back towards the Burrow. Every so often a great explosion of fire and dirt would light up the night as spells blew deep craters in the ground. At this rate they were not going to win.

The Order seemed prepared to deal with any spell Harry cast against them. Several times he had tried Sectumsempra against his opponents and each time the spell had been deflected. Evidently the Order members did not intend to repeat their previous mistakes. Harry knew he had no choice but to call in the rest of his forces. Rolling out of the way of a yet another killing curse, Harry pointed his wand and shot first a red flare and then a gold flare into the sky.

_This is going to get really bad_, Harry thought as he jumped back up to his feat and continued casting spells.

The earth shook as Hagrid and Grawp ran towards them. Harry prayed that between Hagrid and his half brother, they would be able to quickly defeat their enemies. He almost let out a whoop of joy when a tree trunk suddenly fell from the sky and crushed one of the Order members into a bloody pulp. His excitement turned to horror as five of the red clad figures turned and blasted the giant with several spells at once, knocking the giant off his feet with a deafening crash. Whatever they had hit him with; Grawp did not get back up.

Hagrid, seeing his brother fall, roared like a wild animal and ran headfirst into the midst of the Order. He did not even pause as several Stunning spells struck him in the chest. Instead he grabbed one of the larger figures in one of his massive hands and with the other he grabbed the figure's head. Harry looked away before he saw what happened next but the scream that came from Hagrid's victim cut off a second later with a final wet tearing sound. Turning back, Harry watched Hagrid throw the body of the figure at one Order member, and then throw something smaller at another figure.

_God help them now_, Harry thought watching Hagrid turning to chase after a second figure.

Hagrid never reached his target. As had happened to his brother, several Order members suddenly turned on him and cast multiple spells at the gigantic figure of Hagrid. He was lifted into the air and hurled several meters away where he slumped unconscious on the ground. Harry could see his old friend twitching on the ground and he was at least thankful the Order members had not killed Hagrid outright.

_Probably want to turn him when this is over_, Harry thought angrily. _Get their revenge on me through my friends and family_.

Occasionally as the battle raged on, Harry caught sight of his friends. Ginny and George seemed to be holding their own against a shorter Order member but they both looked exhausted. Kingsley was in much the same condition although Gwen seemed to be only mildly tired. Ron and Hermione were unstoppable. The pair were fighting and dodging everything that came their way. Hermione was casting Protego every few seconds while Ron used every spell he could think of against his foes.

"Sectumsempra!" Ron shouted and to Harry's surprise the spell cleanly cut through its target, killing the fiend instantly.

"Four down," Harry thought bitterly. "Seven to go."

A second later there was a massive explosion to his right and Harry watched the ground in front of Neville and Lavender explode in a shower of dirt and rock. Harry's friends were thrown backwards and when they hit the ground they did not get back up again. Rage built up inside of Harry's chest at the sight of them lying on the ground like that and he felt his mind go blank as he reached down and grabbed one of the wooden stakes that littered the ground around him.

With all of his strength, Harry threw the wooden stake at his nearest attacker. The stake flew straight and true into the chest of the vampire. It seemed to take the creature a moment to realize he was dead because he actually looked down at the piece of wood protruding from his chest before he toppled over backwards.

The battle raged on for what seemed like an eternity. Slowly Harry and the others were able to whittle away the forces of the Order. Unfortunately the Order seemed to have better luck as Harry watched as his friends and the Aurors Kingsley had brought fell one after another. It did not help that the earlier mist was quickly turning into a thick fog that made it difficult to tell friend from foe.

"Harry!" someone yelled and Harry felt himself roughly pushed from behind.

"Watch it!" Harry yelled back as he dodged a bolt of red light he had almost been pushed into.

"Won't happen again," said a ghostly voice from out of the mist, "I promise."

"Gwen?"

There was no time to check and see if it had been Gwen that pushed him. He could just barely make out Ginny and George fighting a few feet away. Blood was pouring freely from a cut on George's forehead but Ginny seemed to be alright. From the looks of it she was using her bat-bogey hex quite effectively against the vampires.

"Hagger," roared the voice of Grawp from out of the mist.

_Thank God_, Harry thought as a dark shadow suddenly snatched up the figure that Harry had been fighting. A moment later there was the splattering of what Harry at first thought was rain before he realized it was blood. Harry could hear Grawp moving off to look for his brother, the ground trembled beneath Harry's feet with ever step the giant took.

"George!" Ginny screamed, causing Harry to spin around to watch George fall slowly to the ground.

Harry dashed towards Ginny in time to see her hit in the back by a bolt of red light. Rushing to her side, Harry made sure that Ginny was not seriously hurt. He was relieved to find that she was merely Stunned. Looking over his shoulder Harry could just make out the dark shadowy figure of someone moving in the thick fog. Harry touched his hand to Ginny's cheek before he stood and ran after the figure. He had had only taken a few long strides when the a red clad figure suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Potter," said the figure reaching up to pull his hood down.

"Sanguini," Harry snarled.

There were no more words. The two figures, man and vampire, began a deadly dance that was both terrifying and beautiful. Bright bolts of colorful light shot back and forth between the two of them, none coming close enough to do any damage to anything other than the ground around them. Both men moved with a grace born of years of dueling. The speed of the vampire was offset by Harry's instinctive skill with his wand. Harry was determined not to let this creature defeat him.

"You're going down, Sanguini," Harry said as he shot spells to either side of the grinning vampire.

"You can't hurt me, boy," Sanguini said casting a Killing curse that barely missed Harry's face. "You haven't got the power to defeat me. I see now that it was only luck that ever allowed you to defeat Voldemort."

"Luck favors the bold," Harry spat back at the vampire before him.

It was probably the reminder of the fight against Tom that gave Harry the idea. He tried to clear his mind as he watched Sanguini raising his wand to cast another spell. With all the power he could muster, Harry used the spell that had served him so well, so many times before.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Harry watched as Sanguini's wand flew out of its master's hand. The look on the vampire's gaunt face was one of complete shock and fear. Harry did not have time to admire the effectiveness of his spell because he needed to finish this fight now.

"_Sectumsempra_!"

The vampire had an instant to realize he was defeated as the spell sent his head flying through the air. Harry watched Sanguini's body crumple to the ground before he realized that the night had gone completely quiet. There were no more flashes of colorful spells illuminating the fog now. In fact the only thing that seemed to be moving was the fog itself. The battle was over.

"Ginny!" Harry cried trying to find his way back to where she had fallen but he was disoriented in the thick fog.

The thick fog muffled the natural nighttime sounds of the countryside. The only reason Harry knew he was moving in the right direction was a few faint glow from the windows of the Burrow. Several times he stumbled as he tripped over craters in the ground but Harry managed to keep his footing as he slowly made his way onward.

"Harry," said a woman's weak voice from nearby.

Making his way towards the direction the voice had come from, Harry willed the fog to clear away so he could find Ginny but it ignored him. Slowly he crept forward, his wand still held firmly in his hand in case any remaining Order members were trying to surprise him. Then he saw it, a small dark figure lying on the ground in front of him.

"_Lumos_," Harry whispered and in the bright white glow from his wand he saw a terrible sight.

Opening her eyes the young woman smiled up at Harry as he fell to his knees beside her, "I knew you would find me, Harry."

"Don't talk," Harry said trying to think of what to do. "It will be ok."

"Doesn't matter now that you're here," she said reaching up to touch him with her shaking hand.

"Just hold on. I'll get help," Harry said looking around for any sign of help but the fog was too thick.

"Don't leave me, Harry. Please?"

"I'm not going anywhere," Harry said gently. "I won't leave you like this, Gwen."

To the east, the fog was taking on a reddish glow as the first rays of sunlight broke over the horizon. The young man did not notice the coming dawn. All he kept thinking to himself was that it was not fair for someone else to die in his place. Too many had already shielded him from death.

"It'll be ok, help will be here soon," he sobbed before raising his head to the sky and yelling, "Fawkes! I know you can hear me. Please, Fawkes! She needs your help!"

However Dumbledore's phoenix did not appear and all the crying young man could do was look in horror at the young woman lying before him. The dark haired girl was dressed all in brilliant white and her eyes shone brightly as she looked up at him and tried to smile. Her dress showed the signs of her pain. The entire left side of her dress was torn open and charred, soaked in bright red blood. The skin visible through the tear in her dress looked more like charred wood than flesh. Where her left breast had once been was a wound that from which blood oozed slowly but steadily. The young woman's wand lay next to her; charred and cleanly broken in half.

"Just hold on, Gwen," Harry begged. "The Healers will be here soon and they'll fix you right up."

Reaching up to touch Harry's cheek, the injured girl laughed weakly saying, "You're a terrible liar, Harry. No one is coming to help."

"Your hand," Harry said feeling stunned as he held the small girl's hand to his face. "It's warm, how is that possible?"

"I'm free, Harry," she said squeezing his hand weakly. "The curse is gone and I'm finally just a normal human again."

"How is that possible?" Harry asked again as he smiled down at Gwen excitedly. "Never mind, it doesn't matter. I can heal you now."

"No, Harry," Gwen said pushing his quickly drawn wand away with a shaking hand. "It's too late for that. I just want to rest and see my parents again. Maybe I'll dream."

Harry shook his head fiercely, "I can't just let you die. Not now. You're free now, Gwen. You can grow old and have babies and everything you wanted now. George needs you, too. You can't go now!"

"I'm tired, Harry," Gwen said closing her eyes for a moment before looking up at him again. "I've seen too much. Done too many things I don't want to remember. I just want to dream now."

"No," Harry pleaded. "You have to stay with us, with me."

"I can't, Harry," she said stroking his cheek with her uninjured hand. "It hurts too much. Just let me dream now, please?"

"What do you want to dream about?" Harry whispered, trying to accept her final plea.

"I want to dream about a world where my mum and da never died. In that world I was never bitten. I want to dream of a world where I got to go to Hogwarts with you and all the others," she said weakly, her eyelids growing heavy.

"We would have had a great time together," Harry said squeezing her hand tightly as it once again began to grow cold.

"I'll tell you a secret, Harry," the dying girl said forcing her eyes to focus on Harry's. "I wasn't in that park to protect you. You see, in my dreams, I met you before Ginny did. She wasn't the only one that swore she would marry you when she grew up. I just wanted to be near you even if I could never be with you. You welcomed me in though and made me a part of your life. After so much sadness, that made me happy again, Harry."

"Gwen… I…" Harry said, watching as tears filled Gwen's eyes.

"Now I'm going to fall asleep in your arms just like I dreamed about all those years," she said smiling up at him through tear filled eyes, her breath coming shallow now. "My only regret is that I never had someone to kiss me the way you kiss Ginny, someone that loved me so much it hurt when we were apart."

"What about George?" Harry asked trying to make her fight to live.

"What could I offer him, Harry?" she asked softly. "He deserves better than a vampire wife he can never have a family with. If things had been different for us then maybe it could have worked."

"You're human again," Harry said trying to make her understand. "You can have all those things now."

"I'm so tired of being different," she said as tears poured from her eyes. "I just want what everyone wants, to be happy and find someone to love. Maybe I'm not cured. Maybe this is just what happens when a vampire dies. I don't want to wake up again and find I'm still trapped in a body that never grows old as everyone I love dies around me."

"I understand," Harry said truthfully.

Harry smiled down at Gwen and lifted her head to give the young woman her first and last kiss. It was not a long kiss but it was filled with his love for Gwen, although it was not the type of love that she might have wanted it to be. It was the best that Harry could do for her and if this was to be the last thing he did for her, then he would put everything he had into that one final gift. When he finally pulled back from her, Gwen was smiling up at him with happiness radiating from her beautiful violet colored eyes.

"That was worth all of it," Gwen said with a voice no louder than a gentle breeze before closing her eyes and speaking no more.

When Ginny stumbled upon Harry a few moments later he was holding Gwen's body tightly in his arms and sobbing bitterly. It tore at her heart to see him weeping like that as he sat in a pool of bright sunlight, the only sunlight visible on the foggy landscape. Ginny could just see Gwen's face through her mane of thick raven black hair and it looked so beautiful and peaceful in the golden light of the new day.


	17. Memories and Wedding Cake

**Chapter 17: Memories and Wedding Cake**

Time seemed to fly by after the battle at the Burrow. Tending the wounded had been a difficult task, especially in Grawp's case but fortunately the injured had all been sorted out rather quickly. There had only been three deaths other than those of the Order of Heaven members and although Harry felt guilty that anyone had died, but luckily none of his friends were among the dead. Harry was grateful for that small blessing even if he did not like to think about what the victory had cost. Even now, nine months later, Harry still found it difficult to accept that lives had once again been lost fighting for him.

As he stood in the shade of the large oak tree behind the Weasley home, Harry looked down at the simple white headstone that marked the final resting place of the hardest loss to accept. He could not even look at the headstone for long before he had to turn away and walk back towards the Burrow. Wiping a single tear from his cheek he reminded himself that it would not do to dwell in the past, especially today.

Glancing up at what he thought of as his true home, Harry marveled at the brightly colored decorations that seemed to cover almost every inch of the odd looking house. They had decided on a black and white theme for the decorations and Mrs. Weasley had thought it a brilliant idea. The older woman spent hours working on all the details, making decorations, and cooking for what would be a very private affair.

It had been decided very early on that only the closest of friends and family would be invited to the ceremony. Harry liked the idea even if he did expect a fair share of wedding crashers after the ceremony. It was to be expected after all the publicity of the final battle with the Order of Heaven and everything that had happened afterwards. He still could not believe all the additional attention that was being paid to him now, but at least the credit was being spread a bit more evenly this time. Everyone that had fought in the battle had been awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class for their heroism. Harry thought it was fitting that for once, he was not the sole hero of a battle that had been fought by so many.

What with the weeks spent destroying all the cursed wands that had been hidden at the Ministry and then the leak to the _Daily Prophet_, it had been a wonder they had not suffered more than a few protests by the vampire community. Kingsley had done the right thing though and his announcement that a new branch of the Ministry was being created just to find a cure for vampirism had quickly quieted the more vocal opponents of his policy regarding cursed wands. Many vampires had even volunteered to work alongside the Ministry to find a cure and great strides were already being taken in the research.

"Harry!" shouted Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen door. "Hurry up and get in here, dear. You have to get dressed now."

"Coming, Mum," Harry said as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Everyone is getting ready in George's old room," she said pushing him towards the stairs. "Hurry up and get in there. We can't wait forever."

Laughing, Harry made his way up the stairs two at a time. Passing Ginny's door he stopped to listen for a moment. The sound of giggling women could be heard from inside but he could not make out what they were saying. Something about those giggles made his stomach clench up with nerves.

"There you are," Ron said from the open door of George's room. "I was just going to come looking for you."

"I'm here now," Harry laughed. "You think I'm going to skip out or something? You do realize I'd have to be crazy to pull something like that. She'd kill me if I tried."

"Damn right she would," George said from where he stood looking into a full length mirror and adjusting his robes. "Not to mention me and the rest of the family."

"I don't think you could run fast enough, Harry," Neville said looking rather nervous as he tied up his shoes.

Harry picked up his freshly laundered dress robes and quickly stepped behind the blanket Mr. Weasley had hung as a makeshift dressing room. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Harry looked at his shaking hands and tried to force them to be steady.

_Why am I so nervous_, he thought to himself. _I can do this_.

A few minutes later Harry stepped out from behind the blanket and stepped over to the mirror to check that he looked alright. His nerves felt as if a banshee were singing in his ear. The palms of his hands refused to stay dry and he continually found himself wiping them on his robes as he looked into the mirror.

"What you got to be nervous about, mate?" George asked resting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You've got the easy part. You just have to stand there, smile, and say a few words."

"I know," Harry said chuckling. "I've been to enough weddings to know what it's like. I just didn't expect to be like this when it was my turn."

"No one ever does, Harry," Arthur Weasley said walking into the room. "We just do our best and hope we don't mess things up too badly. Besides, it's not about you today. It's all about the bride today and we're just along for the ride."

Everyone laughed at Mr. Weasley's words. They continued to talk until it was time to make their way out to where they were to stand. Harry's heart was hammering against his ribs that he could not seem to hear anything going on around him. He was so distracted that a few minutes later he nearly had a heart attack when someone tugged on the sleeve of his robe.

"Don't do that," he gasped. "I nearly jumped out of my shoes."

"Sorry, I just wanted to see if you were ready for this," said the young woman.

"Of course I'm ready for this," Harry said smiling down at her. "The better question is whether you are ready for this?"

"I've never been more ready for anything in my entire life," she said smiling up at him. "Did Neville make it?"

Harry nodded and pointed out the kitchen window to where Neville was waiting by the altar. Harry thought his friend looked like he was sweating bullets in his dress robes. It had to be nerve wracking for him to be standing up there at the altar today.

"He's just fine," Harry said smiling back down at the young woman in her wedding gown. "He might throw up later but I'm sure he'll be alright for now."

"Good," she said with a smile.

Reaching into his dress robes Harry pulled out a small slender box. "I guess this is the last thing we need to do before we head out."

Harry pulled a long silver chain from the box. Attached to the chain was a small sapphire pendant in the shape of a cross. Looping it around the bride's neck he fastened it and smiled at how beautiful it looked against the white material of the young woman's dress.

"That takes care of something blue and something new," he said smiling as he waved his hand out the door to the band.

"Thank you, Harry. It's absolutely beautiful."

Handing her the bouquet of flowers containing her wand, Harry held out his arm so he could lead the bride down the aisle. Taking his arm, and with a nervous gulp, they slowly walked out of the kitchen door and made their way to the altar. All around them people were smiling and crying. This was a day that many of them had never thought they would see. Reaching the altar, Harry waited as Minister Brown smiled at him and then at the bride.

"Who gives this young woman away in marriage?" asked the little old man.

"I do," Harry said offering the bride's hand to that of her future husband.

"Then let us begin," the minister said as Harry stepped back and took his seat beside Ginny.

Harry had been so honored when she had asked Ginny and him to stand in for her parents. He had not even needed to think about his answer when he accepted. Of course he had insisted on paying for the entire wedding and party afterwards. He remembered the Muggle tradition of the bride's family paying for most of the wedding, but it still shocked him how much such a simple ceremony could cost.

"She looks so beautiful," Ginny whispered in his ear as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "But look at poor Neville. I swear he's going to faint before this is over."

"It's our turn next and you are going to look just as beautiful," Harry said taking Ginny's hand and squeezing it gently. "As for Neville, Ron and George will make sure he doesn't pass out before it's over."

"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in the holy bonds of matrimony. If there is anyone here that objects to this union," the minister said pausing to look seriously out at the guests, "take it up with Harry."

Everyone laughed at the minster's little joke but Harry stood up quickly and added with a smile, "No one's going to say a word, are they?"

Everyone laughed again as Harry sat back down and the minister continued, "Marriage is a sacred union between two souls. In my life I have joined many couples together but this marriage makes even my old heart feel a little lighter. This lovely couple have both lost family and been asked to make many sacrifices but they still managed to fall in love and find happiness. However, I've been asked to keep this short and simple, so let's get right to the point."

Facing the young couple standing before him the minster cleared his throat before turning to the groom, "Do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do," said the heavily sweating groom.

"And do you," said the minister turning to the bride, "take this man to be your husband?"

"I do," she replied firmly.

"Do you have your rings and wands," the old man asked gently.

Ron quickly handed the rings over to Minister Brown as the bride and groom both pulled out their wands. Nodding to the happy couple, the old man waved his wand over the rings and watched as they began to glow with a rich golden light. Handing the rings back to the couple, the minister smiled at them warmly.

"These rings are a symbol of you union," he said softly. "Once you put them on, they bond your lives forever. Now point your wands at them and repeat after me."

The young couple did as they were told before the old man continued, "Our lives are now one life. Our hearts are now one heart. Our wands shall never turn on one another for now and for always, we are joined in love and happiness."

After repeating the Minister's words, the young couple began to glow with the same golden light of their rings. At the old man's signal, they placed the rings on their mate's left ring finger. As they did, the golden glow turned to a brilliant white.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Minister Brown said. "You may kiss the bride."

The kiss was long and tender, or would have been if not for several rather loud wolf whistles from the crowd. When they broke apart, the young couple turned towards their guests and smiled out at everyone with smiles so radiant, even the glow that surrounded them seemed to pale in comparison.

"I would like to formally introduce all of you to Mr. George Fabian Weasley and his wife Mrs. Gwendolyn Ann Weasley!"

The entire Weasley clan, and all of the assorted guests, immediately stood and cheered wildly as George and Gwen made their way back down the aisle and towards the Burrow. Harry cheered louder than most as he remembered almost losing Gwen several months before. He had thought he had been too late when he finally broke down and used every healing spell he had ever learned to save her life. In fact, when Ginny found him several minutes later he had been sure she was going to die anyway. Thankfully Harry had been wrong.

At first Gwen had been furious at him for going against her wishes but George had stopped her dead in her tracks the next day as she lay in her bed at Saint Mungo's. George had walked into her room to find her screaming at Harry, more out of embarrassment at the secrets she had told him than the fact that he had saved her life.

"Shut up, Gwen," George had said walking up to the bed where she lay recovering. "You might look like a twelve year old at the moment but you don't have to act like one."

Then to the surprise of everyone in the room, George had kissed her. At first it was a bit shocking to see a grown man kissing what was apparently a very young girl but then Ginny had started to cheer and everyone else lightened up. Soon the whole room was filled with applause and tears as they all congratulated the young couple. Gwen was blushing so badly by the time they all left her and George to talk that Harry was surprised she had not fainted from blood loss.

The Ministry had Healers looking Gwen over for weeks to discover how her vampiric curse had been broken but had not been able to figure it out. They generally dismissed Harry's assertion that it had been her attempt to sacrifice her own life in order to save his that had broken the curse but Harry's instincts told him he was right. Her parents' sacrifice had saved her soul, and her sacrifice had finally broken the curse completely. Let the Healers think what they would, Harry knew better.

He still had mixed feelings about Gwen and George's marriage. Part of him would probably always see Gwen as the little girl he had first met. Even now that she had been given several aging potions so that she looked her proper age, Harry still expected to see her running into the room wearing the white dress he had first seen her in. It gave him a new understanding and respect for how Mr. Weasley must have felt the first time he saw his daughter kissing Harry.

"Let me guess," Ginny said pulling his head down so she could kiss him. "You're doing that whole 'there goes my little girl' thing again?"

"Well until we have a few of our own she's all I've got," Harry said taking Ginny's hand and leading her towards the house.

Ginny had a mischievous grin on her face as she followed after Harry, "They say practice makes perfect so we'll just have to practice a lot so we can have perfect little babies some day, don't you agree?"

"Yes indeed, Gin," Harry said with a roguish grin.

He was about to say more but they saw Neville standing by the refreshment table looking rather pale. Harry laughed as he led Ginny over to talk to the nervous young man.

"Neville, you've got to get a hold of yourself," Harry said offering his friend a butterbeer from the table. "You're acting as if you just saw a basilisk."

Neville grinned at Harry and chuckled, "Well you know it's not every day your wife tells you that you're going to be a father."

It still amazed Harry that Neville and Lavender had run off and gotten married without telling anyone. His grandmother had been furious with him at first but had eventually come around. With Lavender's surprise announcement the night before that she was pregnant, Neville was at his wit's end.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father," Neville said between sips of his butterbeer. "Hell, I still can't believe I'm married to one of the most beautiful women on the planet."

"You deserve both, Neville," Ginny said hugging the nervous young man. "You and Lavender are perfect for each other and you will make wonderful parents."

"Yeah," Harry said patting Neville on the shoulder, "and just remember who to call if you ever need a babysitter."

"Ron?" asked Neville with an artful look of bafflement.

"Smartass," Harry said laughing as the three of them turned to head for the house.

It was several hours later before Harry got to talk to Gwen alone. The reception was winding down and George was off being congratulated once more by his brothers when Harry found Gwen standing next to the gravestone under the oak tree.

"Knut for your thoughts," he said walking over to stand beside her.

"I was just thinking how much I miss him," Gwen said looking over at Harry. "It's been nine months and we haven't found him yet."

Looking down at Wulfric's grave, Harry sighed heavily. He missed the strange owl but Gwen seemed to feel it was her fault that they had found no sign of him. Harry had done his best to locate Wulfric's new host but so far the results had been rather disappointing.

"He said he would return and I believe him," Harry said wrapping an arm around Gwen's shoulders. "Give it time."

Gwen nodded before she turned and hugged Harry tightly, "Have I thanked you for not letting me die?"

"Only about once or twice a day for the last nine months," he laughed as he hugged her back.

Their relationship had changed drastically after her near death. Whether it was nearly dying or George taking a more active role in her life, Gwen had become a stronger woman than she had been before. At first she had seemed shy around Harry but he had sat her down and discussed what she had told him when she was injured. After that, Gwen had stopped looking at him through the haze of a schoolgirl crush and started seeing him more as an older brother and father figure. Harry rather liked filling that role for her.

"I don't think I will ever be able to thank you enough," she said stepping away from him with a smile. "If you hadn't invited me into your home, none of this would have happened. I'd still be a lonely little vampire girl. Now I'm a human woman with a new husband and a wonderful family, and it's all thanks to you."

"I think you played a small part in all that," Harry laughed. "In fact, considering how much snogging you and George have done in the last few months I would have to say you did a great deal of the work."

Gwen blushed a deep red as she looked down at her feet, "I never thought I would find someone that looked at me the way he does."

"No one deserves it more then you."

"Thank you, Harry."

"No," he said putting a fatherly arm around her shoulder and guiding her back towards her husband. "Thank you for coming into my life. You've taught me that no matter how much magic I learn in my life, there will always be miracles and mysteries to enjoy."


	18. The Wedding of Harry and Ginny

**Chapter 18: The Wedding of Harry and Ginny**

"Hurry up and get out of bed!"

Any other day Harry would have laughed as the pillow hit him in the head but today was different. Jumping to his feet, Harry reached for his glasses and wand as a pillow hit him in the head. Rolling out of bed he had his wand pointed at the face of his best friend before he was fully awake. Once he realized what was happening, Harry laughed and dropped his wand to his side.

"You know you should really avoid surprising me when I'm this nervous," he said standing up and walking over to the foot of the bed to grab his dressing gown.

"Well I've been trying to wake you up for the last twenty minutes," Ron said walking towards the door. "Be glad I got you up. Gwen's plan was to douse you with ice water."

"Then I'm glad you woke me up when you did," said Harry as he followed Ron towards the door. "What time is it anyway?"

"Almost ten o'clock. I figured you could use a bit of lie in after last night," said the youngest Weasley boy. "We were out rather late for your party."

Harry took the hot cup of tea that Kreacher brought to him with a word of thanks and then sat down smiling. The party had been a complete surprise the night before. After arriving home he had been surprised to find all of his friends sitting in the parlor at number 12 Grimmauld Place waiting for him. Without any warning what so ever, Harry had been dragged to the Leaky Cauldron for a party of monumental proportions. If Harry had not put his foot down when several Veela arrived, they would probably still be there enjoying themselves.

"Whose bright idea was it to invite Veela," Harry asked laughing at the memory of Ron not being able to function around the irresistible young women.

Ron turned beet red at the memory, "You can thank Bill for that one. He flooed a few of Fleur's cousins and they jumped at the chance to 'entertain' you."

"Yeah, well I think Charlie and Seamus are still there being 'entertained,'" laughed Harry. "I think they were rather fond of the young ladies' attire. They weren't leaving much to the imagination last night, I've seen more material used on a tea cozy than on their robes."

Ron began laughing along with Harry at the memory. "I think they were hoping they could talk you out of getting married. Well, I think talking would have been involved."

Both young men sat talking for almost an hour before they were interrupted by a flash of green flame from the kitchen fireplace. Gwen strode out of the fire looking lovely in black dress that Harry vaguely remembered her and Ginny making. Once again Harry was reminded of the night Gwen had first moved in and how he had instantly wanted to protect her as he would have his own daughter. Now she stood before him looking every bit the grown woman she truly was. His and Hermione's attempts to make Gwen look like an adult had not even come close to representing the beautiful woman that Gwen had grown to become.

"I see you two finally rolled out of bed," she said walking over to the table and looking at them with a disapproving stare before she finally smiled at Harry. "Good morning, Harry. Ginny wanted me to tell you she loves you. As for you, Ron, Hermione says if you are late you'll be sleeping in your own room tonight."

Ron stood up, kissed his sister-in-law's cheek and then marched out of the kitchen mumbling, "Harry gets a 'good morning' and I get a cut off notice. Is that fair?"

Harry and Gwen laughed as Ron made his way upstairs to get ready. Gwen took a seat across from Harry and smiled at him warmly. Harry could not help but feel that it had been ages since he had seen Gwen even though it had only been a week since her wedding. However it had been nearly two months since she had moved into George's flat over his store. He rather missed having her running around the house and it just did not seem as warm as it used to.

"Take a picture," Gwen said with a smile, "it last longer."

"Sorry," he said standing and putting his empty cup and saucer in the sink. "I was just remembering when you first arrived."

Gwen looked up at the man she now thought of as something like a surrogate father figure. "Strange how I'm only a year younger than you and you always make me feel like a little girl."

"Sorry about that," Harry said chuckling. "Guess I'm just a bit overprotective sometimes. I'll do my best to keep it under control."

"Don't you dare, Harry Potter," she said smiling at him. "If it wasn't for you being just who you are, I never would have met George or gotten my life back. I like you just the way you are, warts and all."

"Gee, thanks. I think."

Gwen stood up and walked over to hug Harry tightly. He hugged her back just as tightly and kissed the top of her head. Their relationship was a strange one to say the least but Harry knew that love was like that sometimes. Gwen had dreamed of marrying him someday, and now she found herself in the role of his adopted daughter. Harry was pretty sure it had to be one of the strangest turn of events he had yet seen.

"Enough of this family bonding," Gwen said stepping back and looking at Harry with a half serious scowl. "Why aren't you getting ready for your wedding?"

"Well I have done this once before you know," Harry said with a wink. "I'm not nearly as nervous this time as I was the first time. Last time I couldn't even shave myself. I had to have Kingsley do it for me. I was going to ask Ron but I think he was just as nervous as I was and I don't think Gin would have appreciated me showing up without a nose."

"If you don't get ready soon," Gwen said pushing Harry towards the door, "it won't be your nose you will need to be worried about."

Harry got the hint. While Gwen waited in the parlor, Harry ran upstairs to shower quickly. It was only when he tried to shave that he noticed the tremor in his hand. Laughing at the fact that he was a little more nervous than he had let on to Gwen, Harry cheated and used his wand to vanish the whiskers from his face and neck.

_I'm really going to get married, finally_, he thought as he walked into his room and started getting dressed.

What with Ginny playing Quidditch these past few months and all the work he had been doing at the Ministry, they had pushed back their wedding four times now. This time was for real. The Holyhead Harpies were done playing for the season, having missed the championship only because both their regular and reserve Keeper had both announced they were pregnant at the same time. The new Keeper had been a little green and she found it nearly impossible to defend the goals without freezing up every time a Chaser got near her. Fortunately Ginny had caught the Snitch in just under five minutes during their last game, but the Ballycastle Bats had already scored sixteen goals by that time so the Harpies still ended up losing by ten points.

There had been other reasons for the delay as well. The most important had been the repairs to the Weasleys' home. The house itself had managed to avoid any major damage but the property around it had suffered greatly. It had taken months for all the signs of the battle to be removed from the Burrow, but eventually they had managed to complete the repairs. The first time Harry saw it after the repairs were complete, he was gobsmacked to think that a battle had ever taken place there.

"Got to remember Kingsley for having the Ministry foot the bill on that one," Harry said to himself as he tucked in his shirt.

Other things had hindered his wedding plans. The first had been making sure that Gwen was alright. She tried to hide it but her injuries had been severe and although Harry had managed to save her life, he was not a professional Healer. It had taken several magical procedures to repair all the damage that had been done to Gwen.

Looking at himself in the mirror, Harry was pleased with his appearance. When he had gotten ready for his wedding the last time he had managed to fasten his robes and shirt wrong not once but three times before Mr. Weasley had taken pity on him and helped Harry with his wardrobe.

"I hope you went to the bathroom before you put your trousers on," Mr. Weasley had laughed. "I don't think you want to try zipping your fly in the state you're in."

Walking downstairs, Harry found Ron and Gwen waiting for him in the kitchen. Ron gave him a warm smile and Gwen walked over to hug him tightly. Words were not important right then. All the words had already been spoken the first time and Harry knew that his friends were happy for him. As they took turns Flooing to Hogwarts, Harry could not help but feeling the excitement building in his gut. Today was the day.

As Harry was arriving in the Headmaster's office, Ginny was sitting in the guest quarters as her mother helped her weave strings of pearls and diamonds into her long flowing red hair. The calm portion of her mind reminded Ginny that this was not the first time she had waited like this. Nine months ago she had been so nervous that her family had taken her wand away from her. Was it any different today? Her mother had hidden Ginny's wand before the young girl had even opened her eyes that morning. It was probably a good thing she had since Ginny had felt like hexing everything in sight for most of the morning. She was not angry at anyone, her nerves were just stretched so tightly that the simplest things were causing her to rant and rave one moment only to break down in tears the next.

They had originally planned to hold their wedding at the Burrow. Then about three months ago they had decided to get married at Hogwarts. Harry had suggested it because they had so many memories of Hogwarts that still brought smiles to their faces. Ginny had to agree because every time she thought of Hogwarts, she thought of their first kiss and the happiness they had felt there.

"Ginny," said a small voice from the door.

Ginny looked up and saw Gwen slipping through the doorway. Gwen was so beautiful and it almost made Ginny cry again to think that after almost losing her, the raven haired young woman was now her sister-in-law. It was wonderful that Gwen had been saved from the curse that had haunted her for so long. It was even better that together with George, she had found happiness.

"Harry's here?" Ginny asked calmly.

"We just arrived," said the young woman, walking over and sitting on the bed next to where Ginny sat. "He looks so handsome, Ginny."

"He always does, dear," Mrs. Weasley said with a wink as she pinned the last string of diamonds into Ginny's hair.

Motioning for Ginny to stand, Mrs. Weasley stepped back so that she could get a better view of her daughter. Unlike her daughter, Molly Weasley was just as emotional as she had been on that sad day so many months ago. This was her youngest, her only daughter, getting married. Her children were all gone now but as long as Ginny was still unmarried Molly had lived with the illusion that she was still a child. Now that last illusion was gone.

"You look beautiful, Ginny," Gwen said wiping a tear from her eyes.

"Oh dear," Mrs. Weasley said smiling with misty eyes, "you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Harry is going to absolutely adore you."

Ginny only blushed as she walked over to where her dress hung on the door of the wardrobe. Unlike her previous dress, this one was made of white silk and lace. There was no long train this time; just a silk skirt that fitted nicely around her hips and thighs and stopped just below her knees. The bodice of the dress would push her breasts up and show a good deal of cleavage, but the light silk and lace would also prevent her from sweating as badly as she had the last time.

"I'm not going to sweat to death like I did last time," she said chuckling softly.

Motioning for her mother and Gwen to turn around, Ginny slipped out of her dressing gown and stood naked before the dress. Taking the dress down, Ginny stepped into the silk dress and pulled it up over her body, enjoying the feel of the incredibly soft material sliding over her skin. When the dress fully covered her bare body, Ginny glanced over at the mirror and smiled at the sight of herself standing there.

"Zip me up," she asked her mother.

The older woman gently lifted her daughter's hair over her shoulder. Pulling the zipper up, Ginny exhaled deeply as the bodice squeezed her chest tightly. Looking in the mirror she laughed as she saw that she was spilling out the top. Pulling the front of the dress up, Ginny had to laugh. Imagine what would happen if she fell out of the dress during the ceremony. Harry would laugh but she would be so embarrassed.

"Let me help you with that," Mrs. Weasley said waving her wand at the dress. "It's only a minor sticking charm. Should keep your dress in place until later tonight."

"Thanks Mum," Ginny said, slipping a garter up her leg rather further than was necessary.

"You do plan on wearing knickers, don't you dear," Mrs. Weasley said sounding slightly disapproving.

Ginny looked up at her mother with a rather wicked grin on her face. "And miss seeing the look on Harry's face when he takes my garter off?"

Gwen could not help but laugh as she watched Mrs. Weasley blush and shake her head. "That's just mean, Ginny."

"Not nearly as mean as him getting me all worked up yesterday and then leaving for work," said the young bride with a devilish smirk on her face. "It's time for a little revenge."

Mrs. Weasley did not know if she should scold her daughter or tell her that she had done something very similar to Arthur before their wedding. A quiet knock on the door saved her from saying anything. Gwen walked over and cracked the door open just enough to see Hermione standing outside. Letting the brown haired witch inside, Gwen noticed the two oldest Weasley boys standing guard out in the hall to prevent Harry from getting too close.

"Oh Ginny," Hermione said with a watery grin as tears of joy ran down her cheeks. "You look so beautiful."

The two young women rushed together and hugged tightly as they cried happily. Hermione was so happy for Ginny. Although she and Ron had finally set the date for their wedding, she envied Ginny right now. How many women got to marry the man they had been dreaming about since they were little girls? Then again, she had been dreaming about Ron since the first day she had seen him on the Hogwarts Express with a smudge of dirt on his nose. She only hoped that when the time came, she would look as beautiful as Ginny did.

Several floors away in the Headmaster's office, Harry was staring out the window at the grounds of the school he had always loved so much. The school was his first real home, how fitting that it should be the location of his wedding to Ginny. So much of their relationship was wrapped up in events that had happened in this old castle.

"Nervous?" Dumbledore's portrait asked warmly.

"More than I care to admit to being," Harry laughed.

"Well if it means anything," the old man's image said with a twinkle in his eyes, "I think you two will be very happy together."

Harry had to hide his grin. Dumbledore had been many things in his life, but married was not one of them. Doing a little research he had discovered that his old mentor had been a confirmed bachelor all of his life. The only hint of romance had been with a certain Transfiguration teacher when they were both much younger. Harry still planned on saving that tidbit of information for when he really wanted to see McGonagall blush. He did not mention this to the portrait, but it was funny.

"Thank you, Albus," Harry said with a straight face. "Will you be coming down for the ceremony?"

"Indeed I shall," said the old man with a warm smile. "I have already made arrangements for several empty portraits to be brought into the Great Hall so that there will be plenty of seating for numerous others and myself ."

"Ever the meddler," Harry laughed.

"To be honest," Dumbledore said chuckling, "I have little else to do all day long but meddle when the occasion presents itself."

Hagrid walked into the room behind the laughing pair and smiled at both of them, "Good ter see yeh aren't sittin' up here frettin' abou' gettin' married, Harry. I've got summat 'ere fer yeh."

Reaching inside his furry suit jacket, Hagrid pulled out a small package wrapped in brown paper. Taking the package from Hagrid, Harry smiled up at him and slowly unwrapped it. Inside was a small box, the type you would normally get when purchasing jewelry. Harry was rather surprised by this since he had never known Hagrid to put much weight in physical possessions, other than his pink umbrella.

"Hope yeh like it, Harry," Hagrid said as he watched Harry open the lid of the box. "I found it on the ground in the Forbidden Forest and I just knew it was perfect for yeh."

Harry did not trust himself to speak. He had thought this ring lost forever after he had dropped it in the ruins of the Acromantula lair. Leave it to Hagrid to walk into the midst of hell and walk out with the one thing that Harry most wished could have been lost for eternity, the Resurrection Stone. Given the gasp of surprise from Dumbledore's portrait, he was shocked to see it again as well.

"Thank you, Hagrid," Harry said trying to sound happy about his old friend's gift. "I will guard it with my life."

Hagrid had tears running down his cheeks when he left the room a few minutes later. For his part Harry just felt as if cold water were pouring down his back as he held the ring in his hand. He was careful not to turn it over as he looked at it. The dead deserved to stay dead, even if the ring only called forth what Harry thought was an image of who they had really been in life.

"What will you do with it now, Harry?" Dumbledore asked cautiously from his portrait. "It seems that the stone recognizes you as its true master."

"I know," said the young man as he sat down heavily in one of the rooms many armchairs. "I can't destroy the bloody thing and I can't risk it falling into the wrong hands."

"It would seem that you have a difficult decision ahead of you."

Harry sighed as he tucked the ring into his trouser pocket. "I will put it in my vault at Gringotts after the wedding. Hopefully it will be safe there until I can think of a more permanent solution."

Dumbledore's portrait nodded in agreement and was about to say something else when the door opened again and Professor McGonagall walked in. Harry had never seen the strict professor look as happy before as she smiled at him and walked over to stand in front of him. What she did next was a complete shock to Harry as she hugged him tightly.

"I'm so happy for you, Harry," she said pulling back and smiling warmly at him. "I can't think of anyone that deserves this as much as you do."

"Thank you, Professor," he said feeling his face warm up as he blushed.

"None of that, Harry," McGonagall said gently. "I am no longer your teacher so you will call me Minerva from now on."

"Yes, Pro… Minerva."

"Very good, Harry," she said with a smile. "Now I have been sent up here to tell you that it is time for you to join the others in the Great Hall. Ginny is ready and the crowd is getting restless."

Harry nodded at his old teacher and slowly made his way down to where he would be meeting up with Ron and the others. Meanwhile Ginny was pacing back and forth in a small room just off the Great Hall. Her nerves were drawn so tightly that at any moment she felt she would explode. Hermione and Gwen were doing their best to keep her calm but Ginny barely heard what they were saying to her. When her father finally walked in and nodded that it was time, she let out a deep breath as she felt the tension start to leave her body.

"You ready, pumpkin?" Mr. Weasley asked his daughter.

"I'm more than ready," she replied earnestly.

"I think the last time we did this I said all there was to say," said her father. "That doesn't mean it is any less true today than it was then. I am proud of you and I love you, more then I can ever truly put into words."

"Thank you, Daddy."

Ginny hugged her father tightly and then reached up to kiss his cheek. "Now let's get this wedding over with."

"Amen," chorused everyone in the room and they all laughed as they made their way out of the room.

They stood in front of the doors long enough for Bill and Charlie to signal the band before they opened the doors for them. Gwen went first, followed a moment later by Hermione, then Fleur, and finally Luna. Now it was her turn and with a nervous smile at her father, Ginny was on her way down the aisle.

_Please, God_, she thought, _no explosions this time?_

There were no explosions as Ginny and her father made their way to where Harry and Minister Brown stood. He looked so handsome and Ginny could not help but smile at him as he looked at her and mouthed, "beautiful."

When they reached the Minister, the old man smiled and cleared his throat, "Who gives this woman away?"

"I do," Arthur Weasley said offering his daughter's hand to Harry.

"It seems only appropriate that I should be the one to marry you two," the old man said with a smile. "So far I've married Arthur and Molly, George and Gwen, Bill and Fleur, Neville and Lavender, and I'll be marrying Ron and Hermione soon enough. Now as for you two, I hope this time I don't have to fight off any crazed attackers?"

"No sir," they both said laughing.

"Good, then let's get started, shall we?"

"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in the holy bonds of matrimony. If there is anyone here that objects to this union," the minister said, pausing to look seriously out at the guests, "take it up with the bride and grooms' friends and family, and good luck to you."

Everyone laughed, including Harry and Ginny as the old man continued. "I could say so many things about the couple before me. I could tell you that they are both heroes many times over or I could tell you about the sacrifices they have both made in the service of their friends and loved ones. However nothing I could ever say would truly describe the honor I feel at being asked to perform this wedding."

Turning now to look directly at Harry and Ginny, Minister Brown smiled, "Do you take this woman to be your wife, Harry?"

"Yes, with all my heart," Harry answered firmly.

"And do you take this man to be your husband, Ginny," the old man asked with a gentle smile.

"You better believe I do," Ginny said looking up at Harry with a fierce burning look in her eyes.

"Do you have your rings and wands?" the old man asked.

Ron quickly handed the rings over to Minister Brown as Harry and Ginny pulled out their wands. Minister Brown smiled at them both and then waved his wand over the rings and watched as they began to glow with a rich golden light before handing them back to the young couple.

"These rings are a symbol of your union," he said. "Once you put them on, they will bond your lives together forever. Now point your wands at them and repeat after me."

Doing as they were told, Harry and Ginny smiled at each other as the old man nodded to them, "Now repeat after me. Our lives are now one life. Our hearts are now one heart. Our wands shall never turn on one another for now and for always, we are joined in love and happiness."

After repeating the minister's words, Harry and Ginny began to glow with the same golden light of their rings. At the old man's signal, they exchanged rings. As each ring was slipped on the light around them changed from gold, to pale white, to a radiance so bright that the crowd was forced to turn away.

"Show offs," George was heard saying and the whole room laughed.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Minister Brown said. "You may kiss the bride."

Their kiss was long and passionate. So long in fact that Ron finally tapped Harry on the shoulder to remind his friend that there were people watching. Breaking apart, the newly married couple looked a little embarrassed but happy none the less.

"It gives me great pleasure to formally introduce Mr. Harry James Potter and his wife, Mrs. Ginevra Molly Potter."

Ginny cringed slightly at the full use of her name but no one else seemed to care. The thunderous row of applause and congratulations was more than enough to make her forget about a little detail like that. Walking hand in hand together down the aisle, Harry and Ginny made their way down the aisle towards the entrance to the Great Hall. Looking around they smiled at all the faces in the crowd.

Hagrid was the easiest to see as he used one of his massive handkerchiefs to wipe his eyes. Then there was Neville and Lavender who were both clapping and shouting with wide grins on their faces. Harry's old Professors had all sat together and he was so happy to see them all, even Professor Sprout had shown up for the wedding. Minerva was busy wiping her eyes but she looked so happy for the newly married couple.

Most of the D.A. members were there, including Cho Chang, although she did not seem as happy to see Harry getting married as the other people around her. Ginny laughed when she saw the look on Cho's face but Harry just ignored it and kept looking around. On Ginny's side of the Great Hall he say Dennis Creevey taking pictures with his brother Colin's old camera. Also he saw Michael Corner, who looked much the same as Cho had which now made Harry laugh.

Everyone was there that could be there. For a moment Harry felt a pang of grief for those that could not be there. Harry wished that his parents, Remus and Tonks, the real Dumbledore, Fred, and oddly enough Snape could be there but he knew that they were watching over him.

"Although I'll never admit to wanting Snape at my wedding," he said, laughing to himself.

Once they were outside the hall they made their way to where Dennis would be taking pictures for their wedding. The youngest Creevey had learned everything he could about photography after his brother's death and now he was quite the skilled photographer. Ginny had been the one to suggest him when they were looking for someone to take wedding pictures and Harry had quickly agreed. Fifty minutes later, Harry was ready to strangle the young man but at least he knew he would never run out of pictures of their wedding.

"Come on you two," Mrs. Weasley called. "Everyone is waiting for you."

"Coming, mum," Harry and Ginny said in unison before following the red haired woman inside.

After eating a delicious meal and listening to several long winded and often embarrassing toasts, it was time for the first dance. Harry lead Ginny out on to the dance floor and the band started to play a Muggle song that the young couple had fallen in love with the first time they heard it the previous year.

_It's amazing  
How you can speak  
Right to my heart  
Without saying a word,  
You can light up the dark  
Try as I may  
I could never explain  
What I hear when  
You don't say a thing _

Harry and Ginny laughed together as they held each other close and danced to the Ronan Keating song. Ginny had often joked that the movie the song was from reminded her a great deal of her relationship with Harry, only with the roles being reversed. Harry would just smile and nod because he always felt he was the one that was marrying a movie star.

The smile on your face  
Lets me know  
That you need me  
There's a truth  
In your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all 

Harry noticed that others were joining them on the dance floor now. Surprisingly enough, Ron was the one to drag Hermione out on the dance floor instead of the other way around. George and Gwen stood off to the side holding each other close and rocking back and forth as if the world around them did not exist. Neville was actually holding Lavender almost a foot off the ground since she had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as they danced. Even Luna surprised everyone as she walked over to Viktor Krum and dragged him out on the dance floor, much to his surprise.

_All day long  
I can hear people  
Talking out loud  
But when you hold me near  
You drown out the crowd  
Try as they may  
They could never define  
What's been said  
Between your  
Heart and mine _

(You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all) 

"Happy, Gin?" Harry whispered in his wife's ear.

"More than you will ever know," she answered before kissing him fiercely.

_The smile on your face  
The truth in your eyes  
The touch of your hand  
Let's me know  
That you need me _

(You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all)

The smile on your face  
The truth in your eyes  
The touch of your hand  
Let's me know  
That you need me

(You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all) 

Hours later, after much dancing and almost as much drinking, it was time for the Ginny to throw the bouquet. All the unmarried women in the room, including Hermione, gathered together as Ginny tossed the flowers over her shoulder. The scramble that took place at that point was so funny that the entire room was soon laughing. Eventually Hermione walked away with the bouquet, and a satisfied smirk as she walked over to Ron and smiled rather wickedly at him. Ron just swallowed hard and nodded at the implied threat from his girlfriend.

George brought out a chair for his sister to sit on so that Harry could do his part and remove Ginny's garter. Harry knew he was in trouble the moment he saw the look on Ginny's face as he kneeled in front of her. Unfortunately he could not think for the life of him why she looking at him the way she normally did right before she got even with him for something. Sliding his hands up under her skirt, Harry tried to find the garter he knew she was wearing.

"Bugger," Harry chuckled. "You sure you got one on, Gin?"

"Try a bit higher," she said with a very wicked grin.

A moment later he found the garter. It was what he did not find that suddenly had Harry's blood pumping faster than he could ever remember it pumping before. Looking up at his wife he could only wonder how long she had been running around like this. The thought alone made it rather difficult for Harry to concentrate. Needing a moment to think, Harry slipped his wand out of his sleeve and quickly duplicated the garter before tossing the copy over his shoulder to his friends.

"This one's mine," he whispered as he tucked his wife's garter back in his robes.

"Oh," she asked innocently. "Did you like what you found?"

Without another word Harry scooped his wife up in his arms and headed for the doorway, "We've got business to attend to, if you'll excuse us."

Everyone laughed and as Harry carried Ginny out of the room. In fact, he carried her all the way up to the guest room they would be using that night. Carrying his wife inside, Harry kicked he door shut behind him before he carried Ginny over to their wedding bed and stood her on her feet beside it.

"I love you, Mrs. Potter," he said gently as he kissed her.

"I love you, Mr. Potter," she replied.

"Good," he said with a mischievous grin, "'cause we aren't leaving this room for the rest of the weekend."

And being the type of man that he was, Harry kept that promise to his wife.


	19. Epilogue

**Chapter 19: Epilogue**

The cool breeze blowing off the pond felt wonderful on Harry's skin as he dozed in the shade of the tall trees. Ginny was curled up beside him with her head resting comfortably on his shoulder, an arm and leg draped over him. The original plans for their honeymoon had involved a trip to America, but after the events of the past year, they had just wanted a little peace and quiet. It had been quite by accident that Ginny had discovered a small cabin available for rent not far from Bill and Fleur's house. Harry had immediately liked the idea of two weeks alone with Ginny and had made all the arrangements that very afternoon.

After the wedding they had spent the weekend secluded in their room at Hogwarts before Apparating to the small cabin. It only had three small rooms but that was more than enough for them. Bringing along enough food and water, they had sealed themselves away from the rest of the word with enough spells around the property line to keep even the most determined witch or wizard. Ginny rather liked the fact that for once she had Harry all to herself. Harry suspected she also liked the fact that she could run around starkers any time she wanted and in the two days since they had arrived; he had only seen her fully clothed when she cooked for them. Harry had no problems with that whatsoever.

"You awake?" Ginny said gently.

"Mostly," he laughed as he kissed the top of her head.

Ginny sat up next to him, her lightly tanned skin glowing in the cool shadows. Harry thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her tendency towards casual nudity did not bother him in the least. In fact it gave his time with her a sense of constant intimacy that made him love her even more.

"I was just thinking about something," she said biting her lip shyly.

"What's on your mind?"

Ginny stretched out next to him again and Harry rolled over onto his elbow so he could look down into her warm and inviting eyes.

"I was thinking about a family," she said smiling up at him. "Our family."

"I thought you wanted to wait a while before we started a family," he said tracing the fingers of his free hand lightly over the pale skin of her belly. "You change your mind?"

"Not exactly," she said giggling as his fingers tickled her. "I still think we are a bit too young to start a family. I mean, I'm not even twenty yet and you are just starting your career as an Auror."

Harry nodded and smiled at his wife, "Then what are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about names for our future children," she smiled back up at him. "I was wondering how you would feel about naming our children after your parents?"

Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny softly. "I love the idea actually."

"You do?"

"Of course I do," he said kissing her shoulders and neck. "I think it's a wonderful idea."

Ginny sighed happily as he continued to kiss her bare skin. "I'm trying to have a conversation here, Mr. Potter. If you keep that up we'll never accomplish anything."

"Oh I'm going to accomplish something," Harry chuckled as he started kissing his way down his wife's chest. "I plan on making love to my wife."

"Well if you insist," Ginny moaned before she wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and pulling him closer to her.

It was several hours later when they finally made their way back to the cabin. Ginny was running towards the cabin laughing as Harry chased after her. It felt wonderful to just be two people in love and not the saviors of the wizarding world. There were no titles out here and Harry could just be a young man in love. There was nothing more that he felt he needed or wanted so long as Ginny was by his side. If not for Sibyll Trelawney's last words to before they left, Harry would have forgotten all about the world outside of the cabin.

"_The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord has arrived, his wife always by his side. Their tasks will be many and matched only by their love. Old age will claim them but will not be the end as they are asked to fight once more. Two lives repeated to save what will be lost." _

_Leave it to Trelawney to drop a bomb at the last moment_, Harry thought as he slowed down to consider what he had been told. "Guess she deserves another raise but I really wish she could have given me a few more details."

"Harry," Ginny called as she reached the front door of the cabin. "Come look at this."

When he reached her a second later Harry saw what she was looking at. A small wolf pup was curled up in front of the cabin door. The pup had raven black fur and his little eyes, when he finally opened them, were a bright golden color that immediately made Harry smile.

_Hawwy. 'inny. _

Ginny squealed happily as Harry scooped up the small pup and carried him inside, "Wondered when we would see you again, Wulfric."

_Fawkes. _

"Leave it to that bird to find you when we couldn't," Harry said smiling as he carried the pup into the small kitchen. "You hungry?"

_Yes, 'ungwy. _

Ginny quickly made them a small meal. She brought Harry a small plate of chicken scraps so that he could feed their old friend. Wulfric gobbled down each offered piece hungrily and Harry wondered when the last time the small pup had eaten was.

"We've missed you," Ginny said kneeling down next to Harry and stroking the black pup's head gently.

_Always come back. Family. _

Harry smiled and nodded, "Yes, we're family and we will always be here for you."

"Always," Ginny said leaning over to kiss Wulfric's head.

_Always. _

**The End**


End file.
